The No-Life Prince meets the Prince of Foxes(REVISED)
by champblaze
Summary: The world of Naruto is injected with the madness of The No-Life-Prince. Multiple crossovers but will fit into the Naruto World and Major Konoha Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-1: Welcome to the Relaunch of The No-Life Prince meets the Prince of Foxes, expect Konoha bashing and the like with some changes from the Original. One thing to note I will be taking down the original. Lastly at the end of the chapter is an idea of a new story, please read and give your opinion, Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

_**Ethereal voice**_

_Flashbacks_

**Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

The Vampire Prince meets the Fox Prince

* * *

The sound of chains fill the ears of a certain blonde hair and whiskered hero or rather former hero of Konohagakure. It has been six months since he was thrown in this cell, his chakra sealed and body tortured. The same people who praised him for defeating Pein, now called for his death thanks to the new Rokudaime Hokage. Danzo Shimura the shadow of Konoha took advantage of tsunade's coma to a seat himself as Hokage and immediately repealed the Sandaime's law about naruto. The news was met with anger and hatred, replacing the praise and love they held for him. The rookie 10 took the news to heart as kiba and neji called him a freak and cheater for their losses in the Chunin exams. Lee and ten-ten followed their teammate's opinion, while ino called him a demon in human skin and blamed him asuma's death. Shikamaru, sakura and choji stuck up for him but naruto told them not to due the deaths of the Ichiraku family. The Konohamaru corp curse his name and birth with shino being forgotten. However one never let her love for him be extinguished as hinata stood against the tide of hatred. Naruto also learned that sasuke had killed both orochimaru and itachi, returning to the village and absolved of his defection, that was a month ago. The cell door creaked open and naruto lifted his head to see sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Leave me and give us some privacy" sasuke said. The guards nod and close the door, "So Dobe how's prison life" sasuke sneers. Naruto keeps a neutral gaze as sasuke approaches, "Look at you.. Beaten.. Broken but still defiant" he starts. Sasuke then starts to round naruto, "Seems you refuse to accept your lot in life" he says and roughly grabs naruto by the cheeks.

"At the feet of your betters.. You always said you would be Hokage but that will Never happen.. Everyone knows the truth.. Demon spawn.. They would rather burn this village down and salt the earth.. Than allow such a creatrue to lead you" sasuke says, mushing naruto's face. Sasuke pulls a cloth out of his pocket and wipes his hand, "Perhaps I'll become Hokage as an Uchiha should be" he says, turning on his heels. Naruto's head slowly slumps to hides the unfettered rage but hears the mocking laughter of the kyubi. The next day naruto was dragged to the Hokage tower and hanged for his supposed crimes as the village cheered in sick glee. However this was plot by danzo to get his hands on the power of the Kyubi but fate decides another path. Two members of Ne drag naruto's corpse out the village in secrecy to be retrieved by their master but many villagers performed evil acts upon his body. The two head towards a deserted part of the forest and into a cavern found days earlier. One of the Ne uses a jutsu to remove the false death seal but both didn't realize that this cavern held a beast of days long ago.

"_**Who Dares Disturb my Sanctuary**_" a dark voice hisses. One Ne turns to have his head lopped off as the second fled but was snatched by very shadows, "_**A paltry Feast**_" the voice muses. Naruto slowly open his eyes but spies a mass of purple tinted shadows, "_**A shame a Hero treated like a Vilified Villain**_" the voice said. Naruto scoffs with a sigh, "My last moments and I'm going crazy Dattebayo" he says. The shadows move and form part of a severely emaciated man with blank and black eyes, "You're not crazy Uzumaki-san.. I am a creature of a bygone era and this my crypt in which those fools broke into" he says. Naruto tries to move but realizes he can not, "Will you listen to final words" he asks.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I will Uzumaki-san" he answers. Naruto shifts his head, "I am the Son of Konoha's Greatest Hero but treated as it's Greatest Villain.. I have taken their Abuse.. Scorn.. Hate and suffered their wrath.. I was betrayed by so called friends and loved by few.. I know I'm not long for this world but I have regrets.. I could not repay the love that was given and repay their hate" he says and coughs up blood. Mitsuomi listens in silence but places his shriveled hand on naruto's chest, "Your story is like mine in a way.. Hated for things not of your control loved by very few.. I have an offer Uzumaki-san.. I offer myself to you.. Everything I am.. My Soul included" he declares. Inside naruto's seal the Kyubi no Kitsune listens and hisses, "**Of all the things to find him.. A vampire.. Ningen do let him do this**" the fox shouts but internally, "**The kid will die and I'll just reform but at cost of three tails**" the fox thought. Naruto weakly raises his hand onto mitsuomi's hand, "Why.. Why do for someone like me" he says.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Because you have seen hell and your eyes remain Strong" mitsuomi says. He opens naruto's mouth and regurgitates all the blood in his body into his mouth, "**You will become a vampire of the Highest order.. All my Power.. All my knowledge and treasures I have gained.. Are now Yours**" mitsuomi says, in naruto's head. Naruto wildly convulses as the last remnants of mitsuomi enter his body, his back arches as his body gains muscles and height. The scars littering his body vanish with his whiskers included, his tan skin turns a shade paler and his blue eyes become more steel-blue. A voiceless scream erupts to reveal sharp canines and a elongated tongue as his body settles. A few minutes pass and naruto slowly stands, "I feel so different and so much stronger.. The knowledge" he whispers but doubles over as red mist erupts from his body and vanishes.

"Kyubi?!" naruto thought but ignores it, before launching out the chamber with his new found power. Naruto takes a deep breath with his arms apart as the night air moves over his bare skin, "Mitsuomi.. Thank you.. I will put this power to great use" he thought, vanishing to parts unknown. However three women had the same dream of a young man with familiar blue eyes, proclaiming he would save them from their collective nightmares.

***Five Years Later***

Konohagakure has changed drastically in five year's time, its shinobi were trained in ruthless efficiency and staunch loyalty to their Hokage. The Hokage and council ruled like dictators but most paid it no mind as their arrogance had reached new heights. Tsunade Senju has long since abandoned the village but her apprentices remained, much to the shock of some as one had served under her for years. The Legendary Class as it was now called were Elite Jonin, save two but the stain that was once apart of the class has yet to lessen. The name Naruto Uzumaki raised an ire in the village but outside its walls, his name caused Konoha to lose allies in Wave, Tea, Taki and Suna but the Fire Daimyo backed Konoha to garner an alliance with Kumo. Since the battle with Pein the Akatsuki had gone underground but rumbles echoed they would return. However news of a revived Uzushio catches the ears of the various countries and their secretive Uzukage and Daimyo but Konoha's Chunin exam could lure the Kage to Konoha to test their mettle.

***Hokage Tower***

Jiraiya the Sannin stood before danzo as koharu went over reports, "Still nothing on this Uzukage" danzo asks. Homura adjusts his glasses with a shake of his head, "Nothing.. Not even our spies can crack his identity other than he is hardly seen during the day" he explains.

"What about your spies Jiraiya" danzo asks. Jiraiya rubs his chin, "Nothing but rumors are surfacing that Tsunade was spotted in Uzushio about a month ago" he explained.

"She resigned as a shinobi before we could get her but she has given us an excuse to go to Uzushio as a Goodwill mission to invite a surviving member of one of our founding clans back to Konoha and our former Sister Village" danzo explains. Koharu and homura nod but jiraiya wasn't so sure, "Who do we Send" he asks.

"Why not the Legendary Class.. Not only do we show our power to this village but if Tsunade were to attack them.. We have cause and strength to defend ourselves" danzo suggests and the two elders and jiraiya agree. Meanwhile hinata sits in the garden of the Hyuga compound arranging flowers, when her sister hanabi arrives. She is a young woman with long dark-brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face.

"Onee-sama.. Father requests your presence" hanabi says. Hinata looks up and touches the cloth on her forehead, "You don't have to use such honorifcs with me.. Hanabi-sama" she says. Hanabi clenches her fist at her sister's words, "You are my older sister" she says.

"That may be true but I am no longer apart of the Main house" hinata says, walking past her sister. The sisters arrive to her father's office and neji stood off to the side with his eyes closed as hinata bows.

"Hokage-sama is sending your graduating class to Uzushio.. However you will sent as way to link our countries once more" hiashi says. He is stern man with long brown hair and pupil-less white eyes, dressed in formal robes.

"I am to offer you as a concubine to the Uzukage" neji says. Hinata bows her head as hanabi was holding back her anger, "Yes Father" hinata says, excusing herself. Hanabi stares at her father for a moment but follows her sister.

"If the Uzukage refuses her" neji says. Hiashi leans back in his chair with his eyes closed, "Get Rid of her" he says and neji bows.

***Uzushiogakure***

Koyuki Kazahana and daimyo of Uzushio stands next to a pool with her advisor Tsunade Senju as someone swam laps in said pool, "Has Konoha taken the bait" koyuki asks. Tsunade folds her arms under her godly bust, "Yep just as the Gaki said" she states.

"_**Hmmhmmhmm.. Is that doubt in your voice Baa-chan**_" a voice said and the owner climbs from the pool. The soaked person was built like perfection with black hair and steel-blue eyes, "Shut up Gaki" tsunade snaps.

"Naruto-kun.. Konoha took the bait and they'll be sending your old class" koyuki said. Naruto titters and slicks back his wet hair, "Well that's better than I was expecting.. I thought Danzo would send his Ne or the Perv but my class" he muses. Naruto glances to the other side of pool where a half naked woman that was sunbathing, "Oi Anko-chan are our Genin ready for the Chunin exams next month" he shouts. The former Konoha kunoichi lifts her sunglasses with a smirk, "Hell yeah.. Isaribi are still training Juvia but the others are ready" she shouts and naruto grins, revealing sharp canines.

"Well we'll greet the Legendary class and if things work out in the Chunin exams.. Our other enemies may be there as well" naruto states.

"I have question that's being bugging me for awhile.. Are you really Naruto" tsunade asks. Naruto took a thinking pose with a rub of his chin, "Well I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but a part of me is also Mitsuomi Kiriyu No-life-Prince" he explains.

"I'll admit.. I've done things that seem impossible in the last five years but I did say I would save you from your nightmare" naruto adds. Tsunade didn't readily answer due the premonition she had during her coma, "So it was you" she says, not waiting for a reply and follows koyuki. Naruto dives back in the pool with a snort and swims to the bottom of the thirty foot deep pool. At the bottom was a young woman with purple hair in a lotus position but the oddity were the gills on her neck and scales on various parts of her body. Naruto taps her forehead and she opens her pupil-less onyx eyes, "Naruto-kun" she says, despite the water.

"**Hello Isaribi.. I wanted to let you know that Konoha's Legendary class is coming**" naruto thought. Isaribi's mood darkens but naruto pokes her forehead, "**Don't sweat them just focus on Training Juvia for the Chunin Exams**" he says. Naruto glances right to a young girl with azure blue hair in a simliar pose to isaribi. Isaribi nods and goes back to her meditation as naruto swims back to the surface. Anko was waiting with a towel as naruto climbs out, "How long they've been down there" she asks. Anko is dressed in a sleeveless and black leather top, a black miniskirt with garter fishnets, ankle length boots and a grey trench coat with black gloves.

"Three hours.. Twenty minutes and eight seconds" naruto replies, wiping himself. Suddenly a black three-piece suit with a orange dress shirt, black tie and gloves with a grey trenchcoat on his shoulders. Anko fell in step with naruto but old memories started to return and how she came to join Uzushio.

"I owe you my life Gaki" anko muses. Naruto stops and turns to her, "Think nothing of it Anko.. Konoha was ready to kill you.. Besides imagine your ex best pals faces seeing the true power of Anko Mitarashi.. No longer stifled by a Lecherous Pedo's mark" he says. Anko touches her neck where her mark use to be, "Both those shanks are gonna pay for me and Yakumo" she hissed. Naruto chuckles as they reach a training area where three were sparing and two watching. The training area or pit as he dubbed it was dug into the ground about twenty five feet deep and thirty foot squared with railing around the length.

"Yakumo.. Karin how's it coming" naruto shouts. Karin wears a long sleeved white shirt with a purple tie and black cuffs on her wrists, black boots and black shorts, with a grey flak jacket denoting her Tokubetsu Jonin rank. Yakumo wears red combat qipao dress with mesh leggings into ankle length boots, shin guards and forearm guards with bandages to her elbows and gloves. The pair bow as naruto leans on the railing, "You ready for Kagura to take the Chunin exams Yakumo" he asks.

"Hai.. I look forward to her putting those Fools in their place" yakumo said. Naruto turns his attention to three sparing as they were two of his pillars and personal bodyguards as a Kage. The first was a woman wearing a black leather top with wide sleeves, a black miniskirt with knee length boots and a grey trench coat draped on her shoulders. The woman had long dirty blonde hair to her rear in a ponytail and a O-katana in her gloved hands. The second was a woman with pixie brown hair and she was dodging the first with elegant grace, wearing a similar outfit with normal sleeves but her coat was on the railing across from mitsuomi. The third was a young man with spiky brown hair, wearing black cargos with boots, no shirt and arm length gauntlets on his arms.

"Oi Ieyasu" naruto shouts. Ieyasu looks up and leaps from the pit as the others continued to fight, "Naruto-niisan" he said. Naruto bumps fists with him and turns back to fight, "What's the count" he asks. Ieyasu looks over the railing, "50 to 45.. Yume-san but Karasuba-san has won the last three" he explains. Naruto was about ask another question but someone small latched on to his back, "Naru-oniichan" a small voice chirps. The owner was a small girl of about four with a resemblance to yume in a floral kimono, "Hello Musubi are you behaving" he asks.

"No she's not.. She supposed to be napping" another says. Musubi sticks her tongue out at another member of the pillars, "Boo Killua" she says. Killua was about sixteen and about five-two with spiky white hair, wearing black cargos with a white stripe down to white sneakers, a dark blue wife-beater under a black and grey hoodie vest.

"Do I gotta tell your Mommy" killua says, with a Cheshire like grin. Musubi pales and jumps down, before rushing inside with a smoke trail to her room. Naruto chuckles as killua laughs heartily, "Boss.. Anko said Konoha is coming" killua asks. Naruto's demeanor became serious and snaps his fingers as karasuba and yume leap from the pit, "You are correct.. Konoha's Legendary class is coming.. More than like due their spies seeing Tsunade here and the rise of their former ally but they fail to realize is Baa-chan has Been here" he starts.

"Your priority is to keep her from attacking them.. They'll probably antagonize her about my death and Shizune's betrayal.. Yume and Karasuba will keep her from attacking.. Killua will keep overwatch.. Anko.. Isaribi and Yakumo will stay hidden.. No need to play all our cards till the chunin exams" naruto adds.

"Can we maim any of them" karasuba asks but yume bops her, "We don't want to start an international incident" she chides. Naruto rubs under his nose with a chuckle, "No we do not but if they instigate.. Well we can have some fun" he said and karasuba grins.

***The Prince of Foxes***

[A/N...Everyone will be wearing their clothes for Naruto the Last and Sasuke from Boruto]

People on the ship arriving in Uzushiogakure were treated to the Legendary class of Konohagakure or Konoha 11. Hinata was away from the others as they watched the ocean, "This place has come a long way from the war" sakura says, walking up to hinata.

"Indeed" hinata comments, to really her only friend other than hanabi. Sasuke watches them as ino hangs off of him, "She still pines for that Demon" she says.

"I could make her forget about the Dobe but Danzo won't let me have her.. Her clan is selling her to these weaklings" sasuke comments.

"Hey Forehead.. When will you have Sasuke-kun's baby" ino shouts. Sakura glances back with a dark glare on her face, "When I drop dead" she snaps. Sasuke scoffs with a shake of his head, "Who would want children with a weakling like you.. When I can have an Heiress" he sneers and ino titters. The ship soon reaches the large port of uzushio and they immediately disembarked, "Urgh such commoners is there no one here to greet us" neji comments.

"Gomen'ne but I just arrived" a voice says. The group turns to a tall young man in a black suit and orange dress shirt, juggling knives with a mask. The mask had a creepy thin smile, blacked out eyes with a pink heart over the right eye and a purple star under the left.

"Who are you?!" ino questions. Naruto tilts his head with a odd pose, "Who.. Who is but the form following the Function of What and What I am is a man in a Mask" he states. Kiba scoffs with a glare, "We can see That!" he said and akamaru barks. Naruto chuckles and cocks his hip, "Of course you can.. I'm not questioning your powers of observation.. I just find it Ironic.. One would ask a man in a mask.. Who he is" he states.

"Sir.. We are from Konoha on a Goodwill mission concerning someone from our village and reconnect with our old ally" shikamaru states. Naruto returns to his routine now on a ball, "Do you mean Tsunade Senju.. Then follow me" he chirps. Naruto leads them to a large open carriage with four black horses, "By the way I'm Menma" he says.

"Its impressive to see Uzushio coming back to life" shikamaru says, as everyone climbs in as the horses takes off. Naruto nods his head, "Yes.. Yes.. Lots of hardwork" he says and glances back.

"So judging by your markings.. You're Kiba Inuzuka.. The one who sold his mother into sexual slavery and caused your sister to defect from the village" naruto chirps. Everyone is immediately reminded how disgusting kiba is but also wonder how this outsider knew, "So what.. The council and our Hokage recognize my strength.. All women should bow at man's feet" he states.

"That's Amazing" naruto says and shocks them by agreeing with kiba. However naruto looks back with a tilt of his head, "Its so.. So.. Amazingly Pathetic!" he adds. Kiba was about to attack but sasuke flashed his EMS, "Sit down.. Don't embarrass us" he hisses.

"You forget we are in Uzushiogakure.. We don't wanna blow things" ino adds.

"They quite correct.. Such acts could be considered hostile" naruto says. The carriage arrives at the Daimyo residence and everyone follows naruto inside, "What Capacity do you serve here in Uzushio" shino asks. Naruto opens the doors to the throne room, with an adjacent balcony and koyuki sits upon her throne. Tsunade stood off to the side with yume and karasuba flanking her, "So this is the famed class of the boss" karasuba thought. Naruto turns with a bow and his hand on his heart, "Apologizes.. Allow me to reintroduce myself.. I am Menma Uzumaki.. Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure" he states, shocking some of them.

"Pfff you a Kage" kiba shouts. Naruto tilts his head with a laugh and turns with a point to koyuki, "Then ask my Daimyo whom appointed me" he says. Koyuki levels a serious look to kiba and he flinches, "I know the village of Uzushiogakure is still in its infancy compared to its past or Konohagakure.. We may have only fielded two Genin team but do Not doubt my choice for Kage" she states.

"Lady Koyuki forgive him.. However why are you in Uzushio.. Were you not the Daimyo of Snow country" sakura asks. Koyuki's face becomes sullen and she sighs, "Three years ago.. A catastrophic Earthquake hit our country.. Many were killed" she starts and glances to naruto.

"However Menma-san offered us a place to live and rebuild.. We owe him so much" koyuki adds and naruto smiles behind his mask.

"Hn.. You should have come to Konoha.. Not some backwater country.. That was destroyed years ago" sasuke says.

"Heh just like the Leaf to Think they're above everyone" karasuba said. Naruto folds his arms behind his back, "Now now Karasuba.. No need insult them.. They are the Legendary class of Konoha.. Children of the illustrious clans on Konohagakure but forgive me wasn't there one more.. Lady Koyuki told me about him" he starts.

"How he brought Spring to Snow country.. How he saved Konoha's allies on several occasions but for the life of me I don't know his name.. Naru.. Boru" naruto says and snaps his fingers, "Naruto Uzumaki" he says.

"Ha that Dobe was killed for the Demon he was" kiba shouts.

"Though not often.. I agree with the Dog.. The Dobe was killed for not submitting to his betters and bringing destruction to our village" sasuke says.

"He was killed out of fear.. The Leaf wanted a weapon but a dumb weapon easy to control.. However Naruto gave so much for a Village who honors Traitors" tsunade said coldly.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that Bitch" ino shouts.

"You fools forget Naruto brought me back to the village.. Yet when He left and all of you nearly died.. You blamed Naruto" tsunade snaps, pointing at sasuke. Koyuki rises from her seat, "Please calm down Tsunade-sama.. Now why have you come other than Goodwill" she states.

"Lord Hokage wishes for Lady Tsunade to return to Konoha as the last surviving Senju" tenten starts.

"Also since Uzushio and Konoha were former Allies.. We would like rekindle that relationship" shikamaru continues.

"The Hyuga clan would like to offer Hinata Hyuga as a cocunbine to further link our villages.. However any children you have with her Must be branded with Our Cage-bird Seal" nej finishes. Naruto releases a silent growl as his allies were angry but kept their demeanor, "How much" he says, approaching. Hinata keeps her gaze down as neji furrows his brow, "How much for what" he says. Naruto lifts hinata's head by the chin, "If you're willing to offer her.. Then you're willing to sell her" he says, seriously.

"You Leaf people continue to disappoint me.. Selling one of your own.. Coming here under Goodwill.. No you want to control Tsunade-sama but she is a member of Uzushio as Lady Koyuki's advisor and the boss" karasuba states.

"Your point.. Konoha is being generous.. Your country was annhillated years ago" sasuke says. Naruto turns to sasuke with a tilt of his head, "Yes.. Yes it was.. Three of the Five great villages saw fit to wipe out our country.. However we few Uzumaki remember how our only ally saw fit not to aid us under the guise of being too late" he says.

"What do you know.. Our forces were late" neji sneers. Naruto wags his finger and points to tsunade, "Tsuande-sama has revealed such things to me.. I know you believe in fate and punish your cousin for being kind to others.. I know Rock Lee is Useless without his Taijutsu and wouldn't be here if not for my deceased Clansmen.. I know Ten-ten Higarashi is Useless Sheeple that's follows the crowd.. I know Ino Yamanaka is a Useless Fangirl.. I also know you spit on the memory of saidf Clansmen" he says.

"That Demon got Lucky and Because of him Asuma-sensei died" ino screeches. Naruto fixes his mask with a tilt of his head, "So Naruto deserved to die for something not of his control.. He was hanged and his body desecrated after death because of What?!.. Having a Biju inside him.. When you pour ramen in a bowl.. Does the bowl become ramen.. No it's the container as was Naruto.. He was the container not the Biju.. As for Mr Asuma Sarutobi.. Was he not defending a fellow Konoha shinobi" he explains.

"What the hell do you know.. Naruto was a Demon in human skin" ten-ten says.

"Wow such Tension" killua says, coming from the balcony. Killua looks over the group but scoffs with his hands behind his head, "Some class.. I bet any of the pillars could beat 'em" he muses. Kiba growls loudly as neji glares, "What did you say Brat?!" kiba shouts.

"What Killua said was any of my Four Pillars could defeat any of you" naruto says, in a sickeningly sweet and mocking voice. Karasuba steps forward with a smirk, "I agree with you Killua.. With the exception of the Uchiha or the Haruno and sleepy over there.. I say any of the four pillars could take them with ease" she notes.

"I could defeat the boy in spandex with minimal effort" yume says. Lee steps forward with his eyes burning but naruto claps his hands, "Hai.. Hai.. Then how bout a wager.. My four pillars vs Lee.. Neji.. Ten-ten and Kiba.. You Win Tsunade will return to Konoha but if you Lose.. Ms Hyuga and Haruno will remain here until the Chunin exams a month from now" he states.

"We would never agree to that and we only see three pillars" ino shouts. Naruto looks back and slaps his hand like a child, "My Apologizes but our fourth pillar doubles as a Jonin sensei.. So how about I step in" he said and counts on his fingers, "How about Yume vs Lee.. Killua vs Kiba.. Karasuba vs Ten-ten and Neji vs Me sounds alright" he adds.

"We Accept" kiba abruptly shouts, not waiting for anyone else's opinion. Shikamaru, choji and shino shook their heads as sakura and hinata sigh in disgust, "You Do know the stakes" sakura said.

"Come on Forehead these nobodies couldn't beat the Legendary class" ino states. Tsunade almost couldn't hide the smirk on her face, "Those Idiots fell for it.. Hook line and sinker" she thought. Naruto claps his hands and beckoned for them to follow, "Follow me and we'll get this done" he says. Naruto led them to the pit and turned with a flap of his coat, "Who would like to go first or we can wait til tomorrow to give you time to prepare" he asks.

"We go now" kiba shouts and leaps in with akamaru. Killua leaps down with hands in his pockets, "Killua go easy on him" naruto shouts.

[Song: Baki 2018 OST - Tension]

"Don't Underestimate me brat" kiba growls. Killua shoots forward with his palm inches from kiba's face, "Raiton: Jibashi" he says and kiba collapses. The legendary class were stunned at kiba's abrupt loss, "Still wanna Continue" naruto says. Killua brings kiba out with akamaru in tow but ten-ten leaps in, "Kiba was the weakest among us" neji counters. Karasuba leaps in with her katana drawn as ten-ten opens her scrolls, "Soshoryu" she shouts, firing her weapons. Karasuba plants her feet, "Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho" she says, swinging wide. Ten-ten jerks as all her weapons were parried away but she shunshins behind the blonde but karasuba dodges, "It seems you rely on weapons On'nanoko" she remarks. Ten-ten grabs two kunai in a reverse grip but karasuba sheathes her sword and walks away, "You're not a challenge I'm bored" she says and leaps out the pit. Ten-ten stood with a scowl and leaps out as well, "That's a forfeit we win that one" ino shouts. Lee saw the angered look on ten-ten's face, "YOSH MY YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY" he shouts. Yume stood patiently as lee leaps in and yume gives him a bow, before the bowl cut rushes in. However it was over in seconds as lee was out on the ground, "WHAT THE HELL LEE?!" ino screeches. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and he was the only one to see, other than a certain vampire and yume.

"A right hook to the chin into a left uppercut and followed by a left roundhouse kick.. Impossible" sasuke thought. Shikamaru rubs his forehead with a sigh, "Mendokusei" he mutters. Naruto hops on the railings with a chuckle, "Well its my turn" he says. Neji drops in the pit with naruto in tow, "I won't be easily beaten like them" he says, activating his Byakugan.

"No I think it will be easier" naruto says. Neji shifts into his gentle fist stance but the vampire shocks them as he approaches neji and slips off his left glove, in a bid of showing respect with an extended hand. However neji slams a palm strike right to naruto's face and shatters his mask as he staggers back.

"Ha Take That Baka" ino shouts. The mask fragments fall to the floor as neji smirks but naruto laughs, "I do believe you killed my mask" he says, revealing his face. Sakura and hinata's eyes widen and flicker at reveal of naruto's face, "He is the one from my premonition" both thought. Ino scoffs at naruto's handsome face, "Sasuke-kun is so much Hotter" she states. Naruto slicks back his hair as neji charges again but the vampire moves with inhuman grace, "Wow if one those hit me.. I'm toast" he jokes, backpedaling. Neji keeps up the pressure and naruto keeps dodging but more at the last second, shocking the others but not his pillars.

"Hold Still Peasant" neji shouts but naruto grabs his outstretched hand. Naruto barely moves the arm and neji screams in agony from a now broken arm, dropping the Hyuga prodigy to the ground and he grabs the hand for a friendly handshake.

"Hajimemashite I'm Menma Uzumaki once again and not Peasant" naruto said and glances up to the stunned looks of his classmates but more to the satisfied looks on sakura and hinata, before leaping out. [song ends]

"So by virtue of three to one.. We win and Ms Haruno and Hyuga will remain here until the Chunin exams" mitsuomi notes. Shikamaru rubs his head and mutters mendokusei, "He's right.. You guys lost the moment Kiba opened his big mouth" he says. Mitsuomi grabs a pair of sunglasses from his coat and slips them on with a nod, "Very Observant Mr Nara.. Then again you were always the smart one" he comments and shikamaru furrows his brow. Koyuki and tsunade found the group again and saw sakura begrudgingly attending to neji and the looks of anger from lee, ten-ten and kiba.

"So the Legendary class isn't so Legendary" the slug sannin notes. Ino was about charge tsunade but shockingly a firm slap from hinata puts her on the ground, "You have disgraced Konoha with your comments and actions today.. If Koyuki-sama or Uzumaki-sama wanted.. We could all be imprisoned" she coldly said.

"Like this Paltry country could defeat Konoha" ino shot. Naruto snorts and chuckles softly but devolves in loud laughter, "Oh really then ask Iwa about our might" karasuba answers.

"Hahaha they wouldn't know.. Hahaha.. That little old man.. Hahaha.. I'm sorry I'll control this.. Hahahahaha but I'm failing.. He wouldn't dare let that news be known Hahaha" naruto says. Shikamaru's eyes narrow as naruto continues to laugh, "Why wouldn't he" he asks. Tsunade shakes her head with a glance to naruto, "Six months ago.. Lady Koyuki tried to establish an alliance with Iwa.. By sending Menma and the pillars.. However the old fence sitter decided to get uppity and the price was four broken ribs.. An arm.. A jaw and his back.. Not including the hundred beaten shinobi" she explains. Hinata and sakura look at naruto with wide eyes, "You defeated the Sandaime Tsuchikage" hinata says, incredulously.

"HA.. Sasuke could do that with Ease" ino shouts. Naruto hops on the railing with a Jojo pose, "Yeah and his feisty granddaughter too" he croons.

"Without their Jinchuriki they didn't stand a chance" tsunade comments.

"Now our Chunin will escort you to a hotel in the city and I would like to extend a welcome to stay here until you return Ms Haruno.. Ms Hyuga" koyuki states. Two kunoichi appear via leaf-shunshin, the first was tall with brown hair and wearing a short, backless, red full-body suit over mesh armour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves and a light orange sash, a long blue green apron skirt which is open in the front, bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg with flak jacket. The second had black hair and green eyes, wearing a form-fitting grey-coloured kunoichi uniform, with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her cleavage with grey flak jacket unzipped.

"Shizuka.. Tokiwa please escort them to the Gift of Spring Hotel" koyuki orders and both bow, "Yes Milady" shizuka says. The group begrudgingly follow them as sakura and hinata remain, "Well Koyuki-sama.. On your order I'll take my leave and escort them to my residence" naruto says.

"Of course Menma-kun" koyuki says as she and tsunade return inside. Naruto grasps hinata and sakura's shoulder, "Won't take a minute" he says and all three vanish in a black flash. The three reappeared in the garden of a modest two story home, "Was that?!" sakura gasps.

"The Hiraishin of the Legendary Yondaime.. Why yes it was" naruto says. The home had a back deck to the garden and a private hot spring and outdoor bath, "How.. How can you know the Hiraishin of our Yondaime" hinata asks. Naruto leads them to table on the deck and beckons for them to sit, "I'll answer that but I take it you have other questions" he says.

"Yes are you the one from a premonition I had five years ago today" hinata asks. Naruto crosses his legs with a soft look, "I am but truly understand that.. I must explain What I am.. I am known as a vampire" he says and pauses to let it sink in.

"However Five years ago.. After I hanged.. I met the one who made me a vampire.. Dattebayo" naruto says and both of their eyes widen, as he slicks his hair to turn it back blond.

"Naruto-kun?!.. Naruto?!.. How.. How" hinata and sakura ask, in tandem trying to wrap her head around this. Naruto loosens his tie and rubs his neck, "Danzo sought the power of the the Kyubi.. I was put into a false death like state.. His Ne brought to this crypt they found.. However they awoke and ancient predator.. The No-Life Prince.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he starts and pauses.

"He was the vampire" sakura asks and naruto nods, "Yes.. I told him my story and he agreed to make his progeny.. He gave me everything.. Power.. Knowledge and so Much more" he replies.

"What happened to this Mitsuomi" hinata comments. Naruto leans back in his chair, "He's sleeping within me but only a fragment of him" he states.

"If this true.. Why did you wait Five years to save us.. We have through so much.. Hinata was branded.. My parents disowned me" sakura shouts, shooting up from her chair. Naruto rises from his seat and round the table to pulls sakura into him, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan.. I-I wanted to be worthy.. After I became a vampire.. I was at odds with my hunger.. I didn't want to harm any of you" he says. Sakura holds him tightly and naruto felt a pop in his back, "She's even stronger" he thought.

"However now that Uzushio is reborn I now have the means to take you away from Konoha" naruto says, pulling back from her.

"How did you pull all this off.. Uzushio was wiped out" hinata asks, getting up to hug naruto. He strokes her back with a sigh, "Officially Spring country suffered an earthquake but unofficially.. I moved Everything and Everyone from Spring to here after I rebuilt this place with thousands upon thousands upon thousands of clones" naruto explains. Hinata wipes her tears but touches her forhead as naruto retakes his seat, "I also spent the years gathering allies.. Some you know and other you don't.. I came to Konoha several times to "Liberate" certain things and people" he says.

"How did you learn the Hiraishin" sakura asks. Naruto removes his coats and rolls up his sleeve to show a tattoo, "Mine is more akin to the Nidaime Hokage instead of Dad's" he says and both arch an eyebrow.

"I was shocked too but my dad was the Yondaime Hokage" naruto says and silence soon reigns but hinata starts laughing.

"This is so Ironic.. Naruto-kun's Father is practically revered and his son is hated.. If the people of Konoha had treated you as the Yondaime wanted.. He would be their strongest shinobi" hinata says. Naruto leans back in his chair and chuckles, "I agree but I more than likely would be like Teme" he notes. Suddenly a female Anbu drops down with a Uzushiogakure Hitai-ate of a flower in bloom within a whirlpool, "Uzukage-sama when was I to be informed about Him being in Uzushio" she asks, her voice angered.

"Sorry Hana-chan but it was a necessary risk but Killua took Kiba out easily" naruto states, shocking both. Hana wears black Anbu pants with kunoichi boots, bandages to her forearms with guards and a black but form-fitting shirt and grey Jonin vest unzipped.

"Hinata-san.. Sakura-san" hana greets and removes her mask, "So what about that little Shit" she said.

"He will be dealt with in due course.. Leave him alone for now" naruto said and hana bows with a scowl, before vanishing. Naruto rises from his seat with a bow, "Now allow me to show you to your rooms for the night.. I still need to attend to my Kage duties" he states.

"We can share a room" sakura says and naruto slowly nods. Hinata and sakura follow naruto inside as he lead them through the modest home, upstairs to second floor. Naruto opens a door to room, containing a King size four poster bed with dark blue sheets and curtains.

"Please enjoy" naruto says and slinks into the shadows. Hinata steps inside with sakura in tow, "This is so much to take in.. Naruto-kun is alive" hinata asks. Sakura plops onto the bed with a sigh, "We have a month to find out everything" she replies.

***Uzukage Tower***

A young woman sits inside an office, her amber eyes scanning over various documents and her shoulder length blue hair holding a white rose. Naruto steps out the shadows as the woman looks up, "I heard Konoha sent their Famed class" she says. Naruto slips off his overcoat and took a seat on the sofa next to it, "The very same Konan and I managed to capture Sakura and Hinata for the month" he says, crossing his legs. Konan gives him a dismissive sigh, "So it begins" she states.

"Yeah to save from their collective nightmares and make Konoha understand their Sins" naruto says, manifesting a pair of reading glasses. Konan stares at the vampire as how she was saved from death by the very person, who was once her enemy but became the bridge to peace.

_*Mini-Flashback*_

_Konan felt her life being choked away as tobi had his hand around her throat, "When this Genjutsu is over.. You will die and I will have the Rinnegan" he says, coldly. Konan struggles to stop him but her eyes start to dim, "__**Is That any way to a Treat a Beautiful Lady**__" a voice echoes. Konan falls to the water with a gulping cough as tobi had his back to her and a figure with haunting steel-blue eyes staring back as she slipped in unconsiousness._

_*End Mini-Flashback*_

Konan rises from her chair and revealed her form, garbed in ankle length white pleated skirt with black heel boots, a black sweater with detached sleeves and neckline but attached with mesh fabric. Naruto looks up as she took a seat next to him and he took a seat at the desk, "Konan have you found him yet" he asks. Konan crosses her legs a scowl mires her beauty, "No I've searched every Akatsuki base I know but Obito has proved elusive.. However there is one place I will try" she explains.

"Be careful.. I do not wish to lose my Right Hand after all" naruto says, signing several papers. Konan slowly nods with a soft smile, "You attained your dream in a sense" she muses.

"I always wanted to be Hokage but Konoha destroyed that and me.. I swear I'll repay them for their Transgressions" naruto states and konan gives him a look, "You sound like some Avenging Angel" she comments. Naruto lifts his glasses as his hollow eyes bare, "As Mitsuomi once said.. An Angel trudging in the Pits of Hell with no wings or a Devil surviving in Heaven with no Horns" he replies. Konan soon excuses herself to retire for the night as the vampire continues on with the vain of his unlife, "Jiji never told me about this" he thought. Naruto looks over the various papers as door opens and tsunade steps in, "Something on your mind" he asks, not looking up. The blonde beauty took a seat as the vampire reads a document, "I Wish to become like you" she says. Naruto looked up with a blank stare, "Care to Repeat that" he asks.

"I said I want to become like You" tsunade repeats. Naruto tosses his glasses on the desk and rubs his eyes, "Why because of Shizune?..Jiraiya and their betrayal" he says. Tsunade's honey eyes flicker as she rises from the sofa, "You are my only family.. Konoha has taken Everything from me and I want the Power to make them Pay" she states. Naruto stares with an astonished look on his face at tsunade's determined face, "You would give up your Humanity.. Let the Senju name Die for Revenge" he says.

"I already taken steps.. Thanks to my Jutsu.. I harvested a dozen of my eggs over the past two years.. Koyuki-sama even agreed to be a surrogate if I chose to continue the Senju name.. Naruto I am asking you to give me the power to avenge our family.. To correct the mistake" tsunade counters. Naruto slowly rises from his seat and closes the gap to lift her chin, "You thought this through even the possibilty of becoming apart of me or a Ghoul" he says and smiles.

"Omoshiroi.. I will honor your request Tsunade Senju" naruto says and kisses her cheeks, "It would be my honor.. Baa-chan" he adds. Tsunade felt tears run down her cheeks as naruto turns her around, "Now close your eyes" he says but covers them with his hand. Naruto edges closer to her neck as tsunade slowly tenses but he pierces her neck as voiceless scream rears its head. Naruto greedily drinks tsunade's blood as his free hand grips her waist as she struggles but she slowly laxes. Naruto pulls away with a hiss and bites his tongue to fill his mouth blood and vomits some tsunade's to mix, before reinserting his fangs in her neck. A real scream billows from tsunade's mouth as naruto's blood courses through her veins, spreading like white fire through muscle and to her brain. The pain spread to her arms, down her legs to her toes and every point in between as her whole being shook with pain. Naruto summons numerous shadow hands to hold tsunade as she flays about but she seizes as her heart stopped. Suddenly an itching erupted in tsunade's body like ants crawling over her form, "It Hurts!" she cries, as red seeps from her eyes.

"I know but you Must Endure" naruto says, his voice serious. Tsunade's jaw clenches as her new fangs sprout from her gums, her insides squirm and pulse with her breath forming a mist. Naruto felt ungodly strength pushing on him but his raised his own to keep her place as her skin paled and going from her fifties to her early twenties. Naruto releases his hold as tsunade collaspes but he turns her over to straddle her as he rolls up his sleeve. Tsunade opens her blurry eyes and naruto saw they were still a honey color but a more acidy tint, "Tsunade drink" he says, cutting his vein. A few drops hit her parted lips and tsunade quickly latches on with both hands, her eyes becoming hollow like but the blue-eye vampire arches an eyebrow at the scent of arousal. Naruto pulls his wrist away as tsunade pants heavily but she pouts, "Thats enough for tonight" he says, caressing her blood stained cheek. Tsunade only stares but leans into his touch, "Don't leave me Onegai" she whispers. Naruto settles himself atop her and softly kisses her cheek, "I won't leave you.. I will teach you everything you need to know" he replies. Naruto transports them to his bedroom and lays her on the bed, allowing her to slip under the dark blue covers as this overwhelming sense of sleep overcame her form.

"Rest and be Reborn Baa-chan" naruto whispers, kissing her temple. Naruto closes the curtains but his eyes glaze over and a growl escapes his mouth, before vanishing.

***Prince of Foxes***

Naruto reappears on the street in front of sasuke and the latter tsks, "This a foreign country Sasuke-san.. It is unwise to travel to restricted places" naruto says, his arms folded.

"So what.. This should be a Glorious Day for your paltry country" sasuke says, reaching for his chokuto. However something cold touches the base of his neck and sasuke's eyes widen, "That would be unwise.. Sasuke-san" naruto says, right behind him.

"How did he get behind me?!" sasuke thought. Naruto holds a 1911 Colt with a serious look on his face, "Remember this moment.. The next time.. You choose to go where you not wanted" naruto says. Sasuke quickly whips around but naruto gone, "What the Hell" he thought. The next day soon came and the group of Konoha shinobi minus sakura and hinata meet outside the hotel.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong" ino says but sasuke ignores. The carriage from the previous day suddenly arrives with naruto, sakura and hinata, "Hello once again.. Since Ms Haruno and Ms Hyuga will be staying here in Uzushio until the Chunin exams and Your group is leaving this afternoon.. I thought I would give you a Tour of our village" naruto states, having forgone his suit coat and mask for the day as the group begrudgingly climb aboard. The horses neigh as the open carriage starts to move, "How do you Police your village.. I hardly have seen any Anbu or Shinobi" neji asks, still stinging from his defeat. Naruto points to a number of people dressed in black military uniforms, "Well our village is relatively small in terms of the Big 5.. Our police force is made of the men and women you see in black.. They are the Nanba Police Force or NPF led by Hajime Sugoroku and his wife Momoko Hyakushiki as for Shinobi forces I can't comment for obvious reasons" he explains.

"I bet they're all Weak" kiba shouts. Naruto didn't say a word as the carriage came to a halt at the gates of a school, "Our first stop is our Academy.. It follows the Curriculum of the others nations but our graduating age is raised to sixteen" he explains.

"What about prodigies or highly talented students" shikamaru asks, as they disembark. Naruto turns with a soft smile, "Well those students are allowed to undertake an Apprenticeship or continue their final years with an advanced curriculum and allowance to take D-rank missions.. Or C-rank if necessary.. Upon graduations teams are chosen with some having valuable experience going in" he explains.

"Doesn't seem to be bustling" ino remarks. Naruto glances around to the various students, "Well that is to be expected.. Many of students are first year shinobi because of that we are sending only two teams to the Chunin exams" he explains.

"Pan-pa-ka-paan!" a voice shouts. The group turns as beautiful blonde and green eye woman was approaching with four small children, her outfit consisted of a blue vest-like garment which is open similar to a jacket, a black skirt and pantyhose with ankle boots, including a sailor cap with the Uzushiogakure symbol on it. Naruto gave her a kiss on each cheek and she did the same, "I'd like you to meet Atago one of our instructors and these are the Fubuki sisters.. Akatsuki.. Hibiki.. Izakuchi and Inazuma" he explains. The four were dressed the same in serafuku with a flower emblem on the chest, with akatsuki and hibiki have black navy hats. The four share a common trait of dishevled hair and matching eyes, akatsuki with dark purple hair. Hibiki with bleached or light bluish hair, izakuchi having reddish-brown hair and inazuma brown hair, "Hello Uzukage-san" the four greeted, bowing.

"Hello to you as well.. Have you been doing well" naruto asks and akatsuki puffs her chest, "Hai.. I am a full fledge Lady after all" she states. Naruto softly laugh and shockingly ducks under a white sheathed nodachi, its owner a young woman with long purple hair in princess cut, hazel eyes and a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. The konoha group was shocked but the sisters and atago only laugh as naruto sqauts on his heels with a cheeky smile.

"Getting better Kagura-chan but still too slow" naruto says. Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. A pair of white wrist-high gloves, on her legs a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt.

"She wanted to surprise you with her new sword" a voice comments. The group turns to a young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes, dressed in dark blue cargos pants tucked into brown boots, a purple zip up vest and purple arm sleeves.

"Gray-kun" atago says, glomping the boy. However juvia appears and snatches gray from atago, "Mou Juvia-chan" she says but the school bell rings, forcing her to retreat with the fubuki sisters. Juvia wore a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia also wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat.

"Why all the ruckus" another voice comments. This time a young woman with long red hair, dressed in white with black sleeve Orential shirt and black battle skirt with boots.

"Who are these runts?!" kiba shouts. Naruto clears his throat and all four stood at attention, "These are four of the six Genin heading to the Chunin exams..Kagura Mikazuchi.. Gray Fullbuster.. Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet" he states.

"They don't look tough.. Our Genin will embarrass them" choji comments and kiba scoffs, "I'd rather get some of that blonde than see some Genin" he sneers. A heavy burst of KI struck kiba as all four were glaring at him, "Leave Atago-Nee Alone" they said in unison. Kiba was about to retort or attack but he freezes as naruto stares from behind his sunglasses, "Now now my cute Genin.. You should see your Sensei and continue your training" he says.

"Hai Menma-nii" they say and vanish via shunshin, "Shall we move on perhaps" naruto adds. The group return to the carriage in silence but hinata decided break it, "Quite a talented group but they don't seem to be from here given their ages" she asks. The horses trot along as naruto nods, "Hai.. Koyuki-sama and I felt Uzushio should be a place of new beginnings and opened the borders to those whom wanted a change.. Our Genin and Four Pillars are that result.. Ieyasu Date is a shinobi trainee orginally from Spring country and one of our new beacons of the future" he explains. The carriage moves through the streets when a black raven landed on naruto's shoulder, "Hmm fascinating" he muses, before it flew away.

"Is something wrong Lord Uzukage" hinata asks. Naruto glances back with an eye-smile, "Oh nothing its just Kage's work is never done.. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" he said. The Bunshin appears next to him and took the reigns as naruto stood, "Excuse me.. I'll meet you at docks to see our fleet" he says. Naruto hops enough and lets gravity take hold as he vanishes to shunpo, leaving everyone dumbstruck except hinata and sakura. The carriage continues on until it reaches a wooded area and the hospital built among the forest. The hospital had five story building and adjoining three story building for critical and intense care with beautiful garden for patients to relax. At the hospital's entrance stood karin in her uniform but added a white coat, next to her was a young man.

"Welcome to Well of Spring Hospital.. I'm hospital's Co-director Karin Uzumaki and this is one of our Genin Yukimaru" karin states. Yukimaru had magenta eyes and long pale-green hair. His outfit consisted of a kimono with a jade-green inside and a grey outside along with cadet-blue pants with bandages down to his ankles and sandals.

"Uzumaki like the Demon" kiba spat and karin glares behind her glasses, "Yes and my Ikoto.. So watch your mouth Trash" she hisses. Kiba raises his hand but a hand grabs him from behind, "You would wise to refrain from this Konoha shinobi" a voice comments. A tall man with spiky but slicked back orange hair stood behind kiba, dressed in grey cargos and a black tunic shirt.

"Jugo" sasuke says and jugo nods but notices the disdain, "Been awhile" he replies, pushing kiba aside. Karin claps her hands to get their attention, "Please follow me and I'll give you the tour" she says and everyone follows.

"Now this hospital was founded by Lady Tsunade and is the core of our Med-nin force.. Yukimaru being a prime example of this" karin explains and yukimaru blushes.

"So you've implemented the Medical ninja program Tsunade-sama wanted for Konoha here in Uzushio" shikmaru asks and karin nods, "Konoha really screwed up" a new voice comments. A tall woman with pixie silver hair and purple eyes but one covered by an eyepatch, dressed in a black dress suit with a grey trench coat on her shoulders with black bars on the shoulder plates.

"Hello Najenda-san" karin says with a slight bow and najenda does the same, "So this the class that the Pillars embarassed" she comments. Neji and the others took offense, "So you're the Fourth Pillar" neji comments. Najenda tilts her head, "Huh who told you there were only four Pillars" she says.

"You're Fucking Kage" kiba shouts and najenda laughs, "And you believed him.. For High-class shinobi you're dumb" she states. Karin kept the tour moving as najenda accompanies them, "So how many Pillars are there really" shikamaru asked. Najenda glances to the lazy genius, "The pillars are similar to your Tweleve Guardian ninja" she explains but smirks, "And that's all I say" she adds and shikamaru frowns.

"What sort of Techniques are in use for serious injuries" hinata states, shaking shikamaru from his thoughts. Karin leads to the observastion room where a surgey was going on, "Well we use various techinques.. Acupuncture to Shiatsu even specialized medicine and to be frank we could reach new heights with someone of your caliber Hyuga-san.. The Byakugan can open up a whole new field of medical study" she explains. Neji glares at karin and she glares right back at him but sakura clears her throat.

"Would you mind sharing notes with us to better our medical program.. I was Tsunade-sama's student" sakura asks.

"I wouldn't mind if was to you Hyuga-san or you Haruno-san but the final decision falls to Lady Tsunade.. Koyuki-sama and Uzukage-sama" karin explains. The tour continues as they meet various doctors and meanwhile their real tour guide was dealing with a certain matter.

***NPF HQ***

Nanba police HQ is one of the most secure facilities in Uzushio, it houses six underground levels for prisoners and five above as the heart of the NPF. Inside one of its interrogation rooms was commander and warden of Nanba Momoko Hyakushiki. Momoko wears a burgundy suit with her nameplate on her left breast, with her arm band spelling out warden and a red tie. At the top of her tie is a gold medallion with the kanji for 100 on it as well as two gold bars on her collar. On each of her shoulders are two gold spikes, wearing white gloves with red hearts surrounded by gold on them. She also wears a black belt around her waist with a half demon like face in gold with spikes and wears knee high black boots that are adorned with 6 silver stripes each with hearts surrounded by gold which slowly increases in size as they go up, with the last hearts on top of the boots having gold spikes sticking out of them. Both boots have gold decoration at the top and bottom. She generally wears her warden hat with a gold adornment with two spikes sticking upwards. Across from momoko was a young man with pale skin and ink color hair with a fake smile and ink color eyes. The shinobi was dressed in black and his midriff exposed with a short tanto between them. Momoko leaned forward with a hard look, "I'll ask one last time.. Why were you and your compatriots sneaking around Lady Koyuki's palace" she asks but the shinobi remains quiet with his fake smile.

"Fucking Bastard" momoko thought. Outside looking through the one-way mirror were momoko's most trusted guards other than her husband of Samon Gokuu, Kiji Mitsuba and Kenshirou Yozakura or known as Kiji, Inu and Saru. Kiji wears the standard Nanba black uniform, decorated with Turquoise and Violet beads and dons a collar with greenish turquoise feathers and wears the standard white gloves. He wears a pair of high-heels that are black in color and is decorated with golden pheasant feathers at the end. Inu wears the standard guard uniform with slight modifications, donning on a pink haori with sakura patterns and the emblem on his hat is a sakura blossom with standard white gloves. Saru wears the formal uniform as well but also has two Gongs on his shoulders and a red belt which has a movable long red tail attached to it. He wears a pair of red boots with gold and green ornaments.

"I wonder what country He's from.. Uzukage-sama is very thorough on border security" inu comments. Kiji stares at his reflection in his compact, "They could be from Konoha due to Lady Tsunade and the Legendary class being here" he states. A lighthearted but ominous giggling fills the hall, "_**Very astute my lovely Kiji**_" a voice coos. Kiji blushes as inu and saru stare with blank looks as the hall darkens and naruto steps out the shadows, "They are known as the Ne and are the personal force of the current Hokage" he states.

"How many were sent" naruto adds, lifting his glasses. Saru steps forward with a salute, "A squad of eight.. All were detained by us and brought here but they refuse to talk" he explains. Naruto smiles and strokes saru on the head, "Um sir why do you always stroke me on the head" saru asks. Naruto rubs his chin with his hand still on saru's head, "Sorry but you're the perfect height and Momoko-chan does it too" he replies.

"My Pride" saru says, making a childish face. Momoko steps out with a tsk, "Lousy Bastard" she mutters. Naruto looks through the glass at the pale shinobi but his eyes narrow, "Sai has a seal on his tongue that won't allow him reveal anything" he says but shows his fangs, "Except from me" he adds. Naruto steps inside and locks the door, "So you won't talk or Can't" he muses.

"Are you the Dickless Uzukage" sai said. Naruto titters as he runs his gloved finger along the desk, "Oh no my Dear Sai I am certainly not Dickless" he croons. Naruto rounds the desk, "I bet your Master has been chomping at the bit to learn the strength of our country" he says, running his gloved fingers up his arm.

"No need to be nervous Sai" naruto adds. Sai furrows his brow as naruto rounds him and stops mere inches from his left cheek, "You see I know All about Konoha and others trying to learn everything about Uzushio or our technology" he whispers.

"Then Danzo-sama will have it" sai comments. Naruto titters as he lays on the desk, "Oh really and why is that" he asks. Sai furrows his brow again, "He is the Hokage" he says.

"And that entitles him to everything" naruto counters. Outside momoko and others watched in fascination, "Like a spider with a fly" she says.

"Spider and fly" saru asks. Momoko glances his way, "Its a story.. A spider lures a fly into its nest little by little but in the His case he tells it different.. In his case he is much larger spider that instead of weakening the prey allows the prey to grow fat and strong then attacks" she explains. Sai did his best to maintain Ne training but the pale skin shinobi was failing to the predator before him, "I'm curious as why Danzo would send you but to be honest I'm not" naruto muses and hops off the table, "Five years Konoha and others have tried to infiltrate our borders.. Kumo sent two Bolt units to test us.. I sent back their heads in a gift wrapped box.. Danzo sent one too but they never returned" he adds. Naruto suddenly straddles sai, "Do you know Why" he croons, staring into emotionless eyes. Suddenly the room darkens and numerous eyes open in the shadows, "Because I have Eyes.. _**Everywhere.. Dattebayo**_" naruto coos. Sai flinches as the numerous eyes but his widen as she locks onto his steel-blue as they turn blood red

"Uzumaki Naru" sai starts but naruto tears into his throat, with a savage growl. Sai's widen in fear as naruto drains his lifeblood but goes limp and falls from the chair. Naruto stands with a blood running down his chin and onto his shirt,"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. A Shitty Snack" he hisses, wiping the blood from his mouth. Naruto adjusts his tie his clothes absorb the blood on him as rips off sai's head and absorbs the remain. Mitsuomi places the head on the desk and steps out with a glance to momoko and her stunned officers.

"Kill the remaining team and send the heads back on the boat with the class but covertly" naruto states.

"Yes Sir and may I say its like watching poetry in motion watching you break prisoners" momoko comments. Naruto chuckles as he slips on his fedora, "I had a Hell of a teacher and he had Years of practice.. _**Years of practice**_" he says, fading into the shadows.

***Prince of Foxes***

The carriage arrives at the docks west called the Port of Spring, where they arrived but within walking distance. The port itself contains two cruiser class ships in dock and further west one Airship. The group disembark as a woman with long black hair and red eyes was waiting but suddenly the real naruto arrives, allowing the clone to dispel and appraise him.

"Teitoku I take it these are the emissaries from Konoha" the woman comments. The woman wears a white and black Japanese style shirt with gold trim, a white pleated skirt and maroon thigh highs in white ankle boots, with a white coat draped on her shoulders, black with gold trim elbow length gloves and Navy cap.

"I'd like you to meet Nagato one of our fleets' Captains" naruto states. Nagato gives them a curt nod but points to her face at kiba, "These ships look very modern but I doubt they surpass Kumo or Kiri" ino comments.

"Our Fleet rivals if not surpasses Kumo and Kiri in terms of speed and our Airships can make trips to Suna in half the time of normal travel" nagato remarks, shutting up the blonde.

"You have Alliance with Suna" shikamaru asks and naruto nods, "Hai.. Suna was one of our first allies along with Taki.. Wave.. Tea and various countries" he replies. Shikamaru notes this and stowed it away for later, "Are these the only ships you have or others on patrol" he asks. Nagato adjusts her cap with a glance to mitsuomi and he nods, "We currently have ten ships in our fleet of cruiser size like my own with one carrier airship commanded by Captain Unryuu and six destroyer class ships commanded by Captain Tenryuu" she explains.

"Ara is Teito-kun revealing our secrets" a voice comments The groups spies a woman with brown hair and green eyes, dressed similar nagato but has a pleated black skirt and white gloves. Naruto turns with a bow and takes her gloved hand, "Gomen'ne Mutsu-chan" he says, kissing her hand. Mutsu giggles as she interlocks her arm with nagato, "It quite alright Teito-kun but I have to steal Nagato-chan for a expedition briefing" she says and both excuse themselves. Naruto turned to the group with a whimsical smile, "Well that concludes our Tour" he says and creates two clones, "This one will escort you back to the ship and my other clone will escort Ms Haruno and Hyuga back to the Hotel.. Unfortantely I have pressing business to attend to" he says and excuses himself.

"Forehead are you really gonna to stay here" ino says. Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose, "I do because of Kiba's Buffoonery but this is actually a good thing.. We can gain secrets" she says, slightly placting to get them off their back.

"I agree If given permission I can acquire their Medical technology" hinata adds. Both could see the conniving looks on some their faces, "Ok Forehead" ino says. The group part ways as sasuke glares at the pair, "You better do your jobs" he says.

"Please follow me I will guide you to the Hotel.. The boss will see you tomorrow" the clone says and they board the carriage.

***Prince of Foxes***

Inside mitsuomi's home a certain blonde starts to awaken as tsunade scrunches her face, opening her honey eyes. The former Hokage slowly sits up and the previous nights events replay as she runs her fingers along her neck. The curtains of the bed opened as a maid pokes her head in, "Ohayo or rather Kombawa Tsunade-san" she greets. She has blue eyes and white hair, dressed in a blue and white maid uniform. Tsunade climbs from bed with a yawn and exposed her fangs but her nose picked up some delectable.

"Naruto-sama told me to properly feed you.. Its O+ virgin female twenty years old" she explains. Tsunade looks between the glass and the maid, "Oh I am one of Naruto-sama's most capable maid" she starts and grabs the sides of her dress to curtsy.

"My name is Belfast" she greets. Tsunade slowly nods and hesitantly picks up the glass, "Once I reviled blood.. Now I need it to survive" she muses, taking a few sips. Once the the blood touched her tongue, her eyes dilated and tsunade greedily drank with a soft moan as she finishes. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and tsunade glance back to see naruto, "How do you feel" he asks.

"Hungry and Stronger" tsunade replies and naruto chuckles, meeting her lips. Tsunade moans into his touch, her arm snaking around his head. Naruto's right arm was around her waist and his left was kneading her breast, "I could Fuck you into a coma" he coos. Tsunade slips her tongue in his mouth, "That would be Incest since you still call me Baa-chan" she purrs. Naruto's hand on her waist slowly moves into her pants but belfast clears her throat, "_**What/WHAT**_" mitsuomi and tsunade hiss.

"Have you forgotten your meeting with Koyuki-sama" belfast says. Naruto groans in tsunade's neck, "I guess we'll continue this later" she croons and saunters off. Naruto cracks his neck with a sniff, "Oh yes Very soon I will have my Day" he muses into a twirl.

***Uzukage Tower***

Koyuki sits a large table as the members of the council arrived for a meeting concerning naruto's decision to go to Konoha for chunin exams and the konoha visit. Tsunade sits on her left drinking from a thermos which contained blood. Koyuki was shocked by tsunade's decision but both assured no harm would come to the people and it wouldn't affect her duties. The first were momoko, najenda and Oda Nobunaga. Nobunaga was a former samurai from iron country and military genius, agreeing to follow naruto after seeing his prowess in battle. Naruto soon arrives and took his place at koyuki's right, "I call this meeting to order" she says.

"As you may have heard from your own sources but a group from Konoha came.. Trying to strong arm me into returning to Konoha" tsunade explains. Najenda sighs and glances to the blonde, "That seems very underhanded of them.. They were also heavily fishing too" she notes.

"It is Najenda-Taicho but it afforded us a boon as the Heiress of the Hyuga clan and my former apprentice will be staying in our country for the month" tsunade adds. The small council murmur but oda laughs, "I bet it you who pulled off that little trick Naruto-kun" he says and naruto nods with an eye-smile, "Hai.. I played on their Ego to face myself and three of the pillars in a duel.. Resulting in Sakura and Hinata staying in Uushio for the month until I leave for chunin exams with our teams and Anko" he explains.

"Boss do you think its wise to double as Jonin sensei for the exams.. Konoha will no doubt try to exact retribution for the slight with the Legendary class" momoko states. Naruto smiles softly as he places his glasses on the table, "Worry not Momo-chan.. Even though I am the Kage of Uzushio.. I am also a Sensei.. I owe it to my Genin to see them through.. Beside my Right hand will run the village as my Regent" he states. The doors open as konan steps in with a bow, before taking a seat in mitsuomi's spot as he moves behind koyuki Naruto clears his throat as he moves past koyuki's chair, "Esteemed members of the this small Council.. When I took up the mantle of Uzukage.. I did it with a Goal in mind and that goal is see Uzushio rise from the ashes to become a Major Shinobi Village the likes of the Big Five" he says. The council gasps and murmur but naruto waves his hand to quiet them, "However to do that one must expand and we have.. Our Technology surpasses some of the Five and has been the Talk of many countries since our Rebirth.. Many have tried to steal our secrets and our Allies but Our Forces have beat them back" he states.

"The likes Kumo or Konoha love to throw their weight around.. Kumo is the most Militaristic of the Big Five and their Ally Konoha has Won Three Shinobi wars" oda says but grins, "However a cornered mouse can Kill a cat" oda adds.

"The current Hokage is a Veteran of Two of those wars.. The current Raikage flexes his power by annexing Frost and Peaches Country.. Hell even our Allies around Nadeshiko and Taki have noticed Kumo and Konoha forces around their borders" najenda states.

"Then once Word reaches Konoha of The Heiress of a Major clan is in our Country.. What is to Stop them from declaring war on us Nobunaga-san" momoko states.

"Hinata is no longer the Heiress.. The Hyuga were offering her up to me as a Concubine.. As for War I intend to do it First" naruto interjects and everyone gasps in shock. Oda giggles softly with a sinister glint in his eyes, "Oh The Butcher of the Coliseum will rear his head once again" he adds. Naruto smirks as his face is covered by shadow but his glowing eyes are visible, "One thing Mitsuomi taught me is Fear is the Ultimate Motivator.. My Dad showed it to Iwa.. I intend to show Konoha and Kumo that very same Fear" he says. Oda rears back with a wild cackle, "So when can we see this War" he asks.

"Once The Chunin Exams are over.. I intend to Declare War on Konoha and Its Allies" naruto says and the room goes deathly silent as they tried to take in what was said.

"That seems like the best course of actions.. If Uzushio is to Survive again.. Konoha and Kumo must be brought to Heel.. Both Thrive on War and for Peace to Be achieved.. Both must be Stopped" najenda comments.

"Can we fight a Full Scale War" momoko says. Naruto taps the table with a smirk, "Oh but we can.. Our Navy surpasses Kumo.. Our Allies border Hi-no-kuni.. I am in correspondence with Kiri and things are going well for them to enter into an Alliance with us and I intend to send Emissaries to Iwa again to try for a Non aggression Pact or even an Alliance.. I have redone the seals surrounding the island but This time.. They will not Fall" he said. Koyuki rises from her seat as does everyone, "As Daimyo of Uushio.. I Declare that once the Chunin Exams are concluded.. We will Declare War on Konoha and All its Allies" she delcares. Naruto places his hand on his heart and bows, "It shall be Done as you Command" he declares.

***Unknown Location***

In the northern portion of Uzushio sits a Gothic style Abbey but not for holiness, only accessible by a special seal and on the grounds. However it was the stronghold of Uzushio's elite force led by their kage and the force that protects Uzushio from the shadows. One meeting hall held a high ceiling, numerous blue flame chandeliers and statues but at its center sat a long glass table, with a long black centerline with ten engraved chair. Five of the chairs were occupied by three woman and two men. The first was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a militaristic dress apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck and high-heeled boots to her thighs. A tattoo on her chest of a gothic number one on her left breast and another tattoo in the center of her chest.

"Things are finally starting to move" she thought. The second was a tall young man with short black hair and light grey eyes, dressed in a modenized red karuta sashinuki style kote with red lacquered steel han kote style forearm guards, along with red lacquered steel suneate and haidate, Under the armor was a black shitagi, yugake, and hakama tied with a white himo and the tattoo of an four on his neck. The third was a young woman with light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots on her forearm was the tattoo of the number five.

"I hope Yukimaru ate his lunch" she thought. The fourth had a cigarette in his mouth and was a tall bald man with dark red eyes but under his left eye is a cross shaped scar. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt and red tie, knee high black boots with red soles, a red belt with a gold buckle, white gloves with his cap having the Uzushiogakure insignia. The last a pale beauty with short, ashen-black hair that covers the left side of her face and a visible black eye but scarring extending into a slight x-shape over the bridge of her nose, as well as having deformed and degraded tissue on her left ear. She wears a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her fake left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs. The right side of her dress is open from the hip down, reveal black pantyhose with a gothic two on her thigh and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. These are five of the Espada of Uzushio, Cinder Fall, Toyohisa Shimazu, Guren, Hajime Sugoroku and Esdeath. [**Cinder sounds like Lust from FMA**]

"Its been awhile since we were assembled" toyohisa says. Hajime blows a stream smoke, "About ten months" he replies. Cinder waves her hand with a look, "Why must you smoke in here.. You'll ruin my skin" she comments.

"You don't complain when He smokes" esdeath shot and guren sighs, "Here we go" she muses. Cinder's eye narrows as her sclera turns black and she bares a set of fangs, "Hush Whore" she hisses. Esdeath bares her own fangs as ice forms on her chair and a sadistic grin forms. However the doors open as tsunade and karasuba enter, "Fighting already" karasuba muses.

"_**Come now Karasuba its only natural that they fight.. Cinder dislikes Esdeath and vice versa**_" an ethereal voice comments. Everyone turns to the head chair that was about two feet taller than the rest as purple tinted shadows formed naruto.

"Master" esdeath and cinder said, as the others take their seats. Naruto removes his mask as a clone enters into the room with various liquors, "Greetings my Dear Espada.. The time soon approaches when our enemies will make their moves" he states.

"Do you think the Akatsuki will make a move on Konoha" hajime asks. Naruto crosses his legs with a shake of his head, "Obito has spent the last Five years planning his return.. I doubt he would waste it on Konoha but we should be mindful of it" he says.

"I heard from Killua that the pillars completely embarrassed four members of Konoha's Legendary class" guren asks. Naruto chuckles softly with a nod, "Yume.. Karasuba and Killua did their thing and I got to embarrass an old adversary.. Allowing Sakura and Hinata to remain in Uzushio for the month" he explains.

"So what's the plan concerning Konoha especially after That incident" hajime asked. Naruto recrosses his legs and interlocks his fingers in his lap, "I've taken steps on that front.. Also give Kiji.. Inu and Saru a little bonus for their speedy work" he explains. Hajime slowly nods as naruto glances to toyohisa, "As for Konoha.. I will be heading there in a few weeks with Anko and our Genin teams.. Yume.. Karasuba.. Killua.. Cinder and Esdeath will guard Koyuki-sama day and night respectively" he starts and pauses, "Because I wouldn't put it pass Danzo to try again once he finds out I'm in Konoha.. Toyohisa and Guren take a three squads to test Kumo's southern border.. Have Tenryuu and Tatsuta or Kaga and Akagi bring you.. Hajime I want you and your brother to go to Iwa and test the waters again for an alliance.. If he refuses dangle the possibility of Finally getting revenge on Konoha" he explains and hajime nods.

"What shall I be doing" tsunade asks and naruto runs his fingers along his temple, "Continue training your new abilities with me and accompany us as our resident Med-nin" he replies.

"I can live with that but I suspect Konoha will stack the odds against our teams.. They're all formidable but I couldd teach my super strength to the ones with the best control" tsunade adds. Naruto rubs under his nose and chin, "Perhaps Erza and Kagura or Yukimaru and Juvia" he said. Guren perks up at his name, "You need not worry Guren.. Gray and Juvia will not let anything happen to him.. He knows to forfeit if things go south" naruto assures.

"Hai Zero" guren replies. Naruto removes his left glove with his teeth to reveal a zero on his left hand, "That reminds me.. Tsunade has officially taken her place among us as our Tres and taken her place in the night as well" he states. Tsunade moves her choker to reveal her puncture marks and a three between them as cinder gives a neutral look but esdeath gives the blonde an amused sneer.

"So the Legendary medic goes from saving lives to taking lives" esdeath purrs. Tsunade leans forward as her honey glow but naruto kicks his legs on the table, "I'd settle down Es.. Tsunade is a true Draculina unlike you or Cinder" he states.

"Now my dear Espada we continue to prepare for our War and we Remind those is Konoha their true Place in the world and Wake them from their Grandiose dream" naruto adds. Everyone rises from their chairs except tsunade, esdeath and cinder but hajime stops with a sadistic smirk, "When the Time comes..I want the one who insulted my Men" he says. Mitsuomi raises his glass with a smirk of his own, "I look forward to it" he says.

"Since they live here at the Abbey.. You've never met them but since you now own the night its time you did" he says. Naruto light a cigarette and blows a stream of smoke, "The first is Cinder Fall or rather Uchiha" he say and tsunade's eyes widen.

"Itachi didn't slaughter our clan alone.. He had help.. A man in a mask calling himself Madara but I later learned from Naruto-sama that he was Obito Uchiha" she says and removes her mask, revealing her burns and empty eye socket.

"Despite being a Vampire.. I will keep my scars and missing arm.. Until The Betrayer Dies" cinder adds.

"Lastly Esdeath is from the Northern islands of Kiri and a Master of Hyoton.. She challenged me to a Battle and I defeated her in Quite the Battle.. She swore fealty to me and became a Vampire quite readily" naruto states and blows another stream of smoke, "Now I need to punish you two for fighting yet again" he muses.

***Lemon Warning***

Esdeath grins and rises from her chair as naruto pushes back, "I'm sorry Master but Cinder and I just don't mix.. Fire and Ice" she says, bending over and hiking up her dress and exposing her plump rear.

"Tsunade hop on the table and strip off your bottoms" naruto says, unbuckling his pants. Tsunade complies and sexily strips, before crawling in front of esdeath as cinder pulls off her right glove.

"Es your punishment is to Eat Tsunade out but you can't Cum before she does" naruto said, as cinder unbuckles his pants and gets him hard. Naruto rises and runs his fingers along esdeath's light blue panties, "Cinder yours is watch and Not Touch Yourself at All" he orders. Cinder takes a seat with a glare as mitsuomi rubs esdeath's plump omanko through her panties, as the ice user starts licking tsunade. The former Hokage leans back on her hands as esdeath grasps her thighs, her breathing slightly heavy. Naruto moves esdeath's panties and slowly slid inside, causing esdeath to lurch and pick up her ministrations. Tsunade pants heavily and it slips into moans as esdeath ate her out and naruto rocks his hips with a glance to cinder. She sits calmly but naruto knows her core was leaking fluid as he pumps esdeath deep and slow with quick pumps mixed in.

"Do you wanna Cum Es" naruto coos. Several moans escape esdeath's lips as she fingers and licks tsunade's snatch, "Mmm.. No Master but I bet Cinder.. Ahh.. Does" she says. Cinder glares at esdeath but maintains her calm facade, "I can control my carnal desires better than you Esdeath" she comments. Tsunade grips esdeath by the head as she fell on her back and free right hand kneads her breast, "Fuck I'm gonna Cum" she cries. Esdeath quickly speeds up her ministrations as her limit was quickly approaching, "Ikuuuuuu" tsunade cries. Naruto picks up his pace, "Es you may Cum now" he coos and on que esdeath squirted violently onto his lap. Esdeath pants heavily as he pulls out and shifts to face him, catching his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Master more" esdeath coos. Cinder roughly pulls esdeath from naruto and savagely kisses the blue hair vampire, "Master they have known release.. When Shall I" cinder says and he pulls her into his lap, "I apologize for that but you shall know release many times before it's over" naruto purrs. He forms two shadow arms to grasp tsunade and esdeath, transporting them to his bedroom. Tsunade and esdeath start to make out in the bed as cinder dispels her clothes and fake arm. Naruto snakes an arm around her waist and slowly starting kissing her, lifting her left leg and then her right as he walks them to the bed. Naruto slowly lowers cinder on the bed and wastes no time to slide inside her, "Hyaahh" she cries. Tsunade and esdeath were tribbing at the head of bed as cinder moans and left leg draped on naruto's left shoulder. Cinder pants heavily with a thin mist leaving her mouth and her fangs bared, "Motto.. Motto.. Motto Master" she cries. Naruto grins wide as he speeds up as legs wrap around his waist, her omanko sooned tighten around his member, before slowly pulling out as cinder pants on the bed as esdeath latches onto her breast. Tsunade lays on her back with legs spread, "I've been aching for you" she coos. Naruto meets her lips but not in animalistic manner like with esdeath or eileen but akin to lover meeting a lost love. Naruto moves off her lips with butterflies kiss down her cheek to her neck where he had bitten her, "I've fantasized about this before" he muses. Tsunade pants softly with her body crying out in passion for him, "Make me Feel Alive" she cries. Naruto inserts himself in her omanko as her arms wrap around his neck, "Make Love to me Naru-kun.. Make your Woman" she moans. Es and cinder giggle as they cuddle each other, their lovely screams of pleasure filling the house for hours to come. Naruto soon lays with esdeath on his left, cinder to his right and tsunade laying in his arms, their bed stained in cum and blood with the Prince of Foxes sporting a Shit-eating grin and a puff of smoke.

To Be Continued

A/N-2: I decided to combine Chapters One and Two and the first part of Three. I felt the Lemon was in a weird spot. So I moved it to the end of this first one and make a longer first chapter. Secondly I know Naruto will be very Ooc but it because of Mitsuomi's influence and he is a crazed vampire, so his personality will be altered. I also took out the Fire Daimyo relative, mainly due to move to Uzushio. The pillars will also be altered and reduced, same for the Espada. Lastly Cinder Fall will be an Uchiha survivor of the massacre, also any character brought in will have their backstories changed to fit into the Naruto world. Thank you for Reading and Stay Frosty..

A/N-3: Now the New story idea was inspired by Kimetsu no Yaiba and Artwork by Dishwater1910, check them on facebook or instagram or look up Moon Pillars. Now pretty much the basis of the story is Danzo performs a Coup during the time skip with Orochimaru's help, succeeding and ousting Tsuande. He accomplishes this by using Shisui's eyes to brainwash key members of Konoha. Akatsuki catch wind of Danzo going after Naruto and Pein moves to take him. A big fight ensues and Naruto is captured by Akatsuki and Jiraiya is killed by Pein. The Akatsuki attempt to take the Kyubi but the Shinigami is summoned by tampering with the seal. Angered by this the Shinigami summons Yami the Goddess of blood and destruction. She kills most of the Akatsuki except, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan but spares Konan and Itachi. She decides to make Naruto a Demon similar to Muzan but can go out during the day by the using the Kyubi and giving him the Rinnegan. Now this is a rough idea and subject to change. Now it will be dark, blood, gore and the like. A small harem of Six but they will becomes Demons and have similar abilites to the demons of Kimetsu no Yaiba. Tell what you think and your Harem choices.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-1: A Thank you to Arraia, Bloody Rogue dragon deity king, blackcute spikerose76, Autismguy593, CaleDrake and JaguarSupreme2 for their reviews and everyones follows and favorites.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Nothing

_**Ethereal voice**_

_Flashbacks_

**Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

CHII

* * *

Naruto walks through the village tipping his head each passerby, his destination was the academy to see the newest class to graduate in a few months. Naruto arrives at the academy and waiting at the gate was a young woman with black hair and red eyes, wearing a blue dress uniform with thighhighs held in place by a garter belt and a sailor's hat on her head. The woman smiles warmly as naruto takes her hand, "Hello Uzukage-sama" she greets.

"To you as well Takao-chan" naruto replies. The pair enter the academy and headed to the second floor where the class was waiting, "I heard a lecherous dog tried to oggle my Sister" takao asks. Naruto glances her way with a nod, "Hai and he will be dealt with in due time" he replies. Takao opens the door as the class quiets down but the class quite small and held only a few students. The Fubuki sisters sit next to each other chatting away, to their left were orphans he saved from konoha, before danzo could get his hands on them. Naruto steps in and everyone rises from their seats, "Welcome Uzukage-sama" they greet.

"Hello you as well Future Uzushiogakure shinobi and kunoichi" naruto says and pulls a chair from the desk, slips off his trenchcoat and placing it down and taking a seat.

"Now I came today to express my congratulations on passing and very soon joining our ranks as Genin.. You've come a long way in your training from Iwabee's Doton.. Namida's Sonic cries.. Wasabi's Neko-ninjutsu.. Sumire's Suiton as well as Akatsuki.. Hibiki.. Izakuchi and Inazuma with their unique skills.. You've made everyone even Lady Koyuki proud" naruto states and everyone claps.

"Now does anyone have any questions for Uzukage-sama" takao asks. Wasabi raises his hand, "Uzukage-sama will Big sister Erza be in the Chunin exams" she asks. Naruto tilts his head slightly but nods, "She will be and she possibly could be a Chunin" he says.

"Uzukage-Jiji" iwabee says and naruto's eyebrow twitch, "Yes Iwabee" he replies. Iwabee tosses a kunai but naruto catches it and tosses it back faster but iwabee ducks, "Good Talk Iwabee" naruto says and the class laughs loudly, infuriating iwabee.

"Hawawawawa" sumire, namida and inazuma shout. Naruto stifles his laughter but stops as takao glares at him, "Anyway.. Any other questions" he asks.

"Um Uzukage-sama is true you been leaving in a month" sumire asks. Naruto slowly nods with a soft smile, "Hai.. I am Jonin Sensei of Erza.. Kagura and Ieyasu but do not Fear Konan will be here in my stead" he replies and rises form his seat, "Now I must be going.. A Kage's work is never done" he says and excuses himself. Naruto reaches the outside the academy when a raven lands on his shoulder, "Hai have them assembled in my conference room" he say and it flies off. Naruto shunshins to the Kage tower and made his way to the room in question. Hana stood outside in her Anbu gear, "Everyone is inside Uzukage-sama" she says.

"Good.. Take a break Hana-chan we won't be long" naruto says and hana bows. Naruto opens the door and everyone inside rose from their seats, "Thank you for coming on short notice" he greets. Nagato and mutsu were standing at the head of the table but to the left. To the right of the head chair was a tall woman with long white hair and red eyes. The woman was dressed in white with black trim sweater-dress with black shorts, with white and black boots. Naruto took a few steps but something grabs his pant's leg, looking down her saw a little girl with white hair and red eyes. The girl was dressed in a sleeveless white dress, white mittens and barefoot. Naruto immediately picks her up with a gleeful look, "Hoppu-chan" he chirps, hugging her. Hoppu hugs him back as he heads to the head of the table, "Thanks for bringing her Hime" naruto says. Hime blushes and nods as she takes her seat with everyone else, "Ara Teito-kun you're making Nagato jealous with Hoppu-chan" mutsu says and nagato glares.

"Fufufufu I gotta agree" tenryuu comments. Tenryuu has an eyepatch over her left eye with short purple hair dressed in a cardigan over a school uniform with a necktie and thigh-highs. Next to her was sister/lover tatsuta also with purple hair but purple eyes unlike tenryuu's yellow. Tatsuta wore a one-piece school uniform with a skirt and brown flats. Across from them were the sisters kaga and akagi dressed similar but akagi with red and kaga blue. Opposite naruto was unryuu and commander of their airship fleet. Unryuu had messy white-silver hair to her knees but braided, dressed in white top with blueish shoulders and gold designs. A skirt with similar colors with green stockings into white heeled boots.

"Is it true Teitoku.. That Konoha has made contact" tatsuta asks. Naruto places hoppu in hime's lap, "Yes it is.. Konoha sent their Legendary class to intimidate us into handing over Tsunade but they were foiled" he explains. Mutsu unfurled a map of the area as mitusomi stood and she hands him an extendable pointer, "Now as it stands our fleet has control of our little area of the Chigiri Sea but we have reports of Kumo ships coming close to our borders" he explains.

"I agree they are getting bold.. No doubt the Raikage is looking to improve his ships with our technology" tenryuu comments.

"No doubt which why I want you and Tatsuta to take Toyohisa.. Guren and three squads to test their southern shores" naruto states. Tenryuu grins and tatsuta giggles, "You got it Teitoku" she says. Naruto sits back down with a point to Kumo itself, "Let me be the first to tell you.. Koyuki-sama has agreed to go to War with Konoha and Kumo.. Making Kumo our first target" he says and taps Kumogakure, "Due to Kumogakure's elevation.. Our Airship corp will be vital.. Unryuu-Taicho I want the Kiriyu prepared for combat" he states.

"Of course Teitoku.. Our timeframe" unryuu asks and naruto holds two fingers, "Two months.. The prelims are in one month and finals another month.. Once the Chunin exams are concluded.. Our battles begin" he replies.

"Also I would like to send the Aki-no-shi to Suna with the Kiiroi-Senko on standby here to defend the Captial" naruto adds and glances to Hime, "I would like your Abyssmal squads to combat any Kumo ships that may rush our borders once the attack commences and if possible push further and attack their dockyards to cripple their ships" he adds. Hime slowly nods but hoppu stands on the table, "I wanna sink ships too" she says. Naruto ruffles her hair with a smirk, "You'll have to get Big first" he says. Everyone laughs as hoppu pouts and plops in his lap, "Now I would like send the word out to Yamato and her fleet to set up defensive formations to support the Kiiroi-Senko" he states.

"Of course Teito-kun.. I'm sure Musashi and Bismarck will look forward to a battle" mutsu states. Naruto places hoppu back in hime's lap, "Alright that is all" he says and rises from his seat, as does everyone to salute. Naruto steps out and found sakura leaning on the wall, "Were you listening" he asks.

"What are they" sakura asks and falls step with him. Naruto cup his chin in thought, "They have existed far longer than we know.. The Sage of Six paths ecountered them and sealed them away but Mitsuomi found them and kept them safe" he explains.

"So they predate even the Sage" sakura says and naruto nods, "Seems so.. They are ships given life and protectors of the Sea" he says.

"You've changed so much Naruto" sakura says. Naruto softly snorts and stares at his hand but clenches it, "Mitsuomi's knowledge and intelligence have done a great deal" he says.

"It seems so but I feel.. You still have some of your old self" sakura comments and naruto rubs his head, "I hope so.. Konoha needs to pay for their betrayals.. Chief among them is Pervy.. No Jiraiya" he explains.

"To think He'd go so far as Fake his death against Pein" sakura states. Naruto opens the door to his office and holds the door open for her, "Jiraiya is nothing more that a leech.. He was jealous of Orochimaru's skill and Dan's love for Tsunade.. He's lived off of Dad and my successes.. However once I no longer served to feed his ego.. I was cast aside like yesterday's underwear" he states, taking a seat. A slight scowl mires sakura's face as naruto holds up a paper, "Where's Hinata" he says, changing the subject.

"The Hospital.. She wishes to learn from Tsunade-sama" sakura replies. The pair soon fell into silence as naruto looks over his various paperwork but the door opens as his three genin enter. The three bow and take a seat on the sofa, "How can I help you my Kawaii Genin" naruto asks.

"Ms Haruno.. What can we expect in the exam" erza asks, ignoring naruto and he puffs his cheeks. Sakura thought for a moment but a slight sigh escapes her lips, "Expect the deck stacked against you.. The first part is a Written test.. The second is Survival in the Forest of Death and the Finals a tournament" she explains.

"Konoha would go to those lengths" kagura asks. Naruto sparks up a cigarette with a laugh, "They would.. Konoha wants to Flaunt themselves.. Expect them to target you and Gray's team.. Once word reaches them about their failure" he says and all three nod.

"Naru-nii will my new Guantlets be ready" ieyasu asks and naruto nods but he sees sakura's furrowed brow, "They are similar to Doto's chakra armor but more streamline" he says. Sakura slowly nods but glances to erza, "Are you also related to Karin.. Naruto and Tsunade-sama" she asks.

"Hai.. Through my Grandparents" erza replies.

"After the Fall of Uzushio.. Her grandparents hid themselves for several years.. Erza's mother was born in the Land of Moon but was kidnapped and taken to Hozuki prison.. One of the guards got her pregnant and boom Erza was born" naruto explains.

"I lived in the prison nearly all my life until.. Naruto-niisama found me and liberated me" erza says. Kagura's eyes sparkle at erza, "Nee-sama is so cool" she thought but gasps, seeing the chesire grin on naruto's face. Naruto picks up a scroll and tosses it to kagura, "I have a C-rank mission for you three" he says and all three snap to attention, "You are to Contact the remaining Pillars.. I want them to assemble here in two Weeks time" he says.

"Hai Naru-nii" they says and excuse themselves. Sakura turns to him with an arched eyebrow, "Are they not in the village" she asks and naruto shakes his head, "They are scattered throughout Uzushio.. Defending her borders" he explains.

"I see.. Has Kumo made any moves other than testing your borders" sakura asks. Naruto puts out his cigarette with a puff of smoke, "They tried sneaking a Volt Team in but that promptly failed as did Iwa and Konoha" he explains

"What of Kiri or the other nations" sakura asks.

"I've been in communication with Kiri on a possible Alliance and the Godaime has been cordial with us as for the smaller nations.. Nothing other than ambassadors" naruto adds.

"You know I was worried when Danzo announced our Alliance with Kumo.. If the Lightning Daimyo or Raikage pushed for say Hinata" sakura states and naruto nods, "They would offer her up like a prize" he says.

"So Hinata and I spent the last Five years training" sakura adds. Naruto tips up his glasses, "How were you able to keep it a secert.. Oh Gravity and Resistance seals.. Clever Girls" he says.

"Hinata has near Perfect control and Near Kage reserves like I do" sakura explains. Naruto rubs under his nose and sent a mental message to tsunade, "I'm curious.. How many of the class have actually kept up their training" he asks. Sakura thought for moment, "Shikamaru is lazy.. Choji is Choji.. Shino is secertive about things.. Neji keeps up his training as does Lee.. Ten-ten relies on her weapons.. Ino is a waste of a Kunoichi and follows Sasuke like I used to.. All her talent wasted and Kiba is Lecherous Dog" she explains.

"I agree.. Selling his Mother into Sexual slavery.. Hana has been chomping at the bit to Get him" naruto says.

"I hope she does.. He's been sniffing around Hinata and me a little too much lately" sakura comments, as they fall into silence once again.

***Gift of Spring Hospital***

Meanwhile hinata was sitting in tsunade's office as the older woman was reading several medical reports. The lavender eye hyuga notices how pale tsunade was and the choker around her neck, "I had Naru-kun turn me into a vampire" tsunade says. Hinata gasps as tsunade shows her puncture marks, "Why would you Tsunade-sama" hinata asks.

"To be honset Hinata.. I feel more alive like this but don't worry.. I have my eggs in storage and Koyuki-sama agreed to be my surrogate" tsunade explains. Hinata slowly nods and picks up a medical book, "Have you studied Iryō-Jutsu or has Danzo regulated it to nothing" tsunade asks.

"Shizune-san runs the hospital.. While Sakura-chan is mainly out in the field but its not taught in the Academy or relied upon by most" hinata explain and tsunade bites her nail, "Shizune must still blame me for Dan's death" she thought.

"Those fools.. Deaths could be cut down with shinobi having a dedicated knowledge of Iryō-Jutsu but that Warhawk" tsuande comments. Tsunade blinks as she received a mental message from naruto and a slight smirk forms, "Hinata how about becoming my apprentice like Sakura" she asks. Hinata blinks in shock at tsunade's offer, "Tsunade-sama.. I'm honored and Yes but what about Konoha" she asks.

"Not to worry.. I'll teach you the secret of my Super Strength and my techniques.. As for Konoha.. They'll think you're gaining my skills for them" tsunade explains and hinata nods.

"Good" tsunade states but her face becomes serious, "Hinata what I'm about to say can not and will not leave this room" she add. Hinata stares with a serious look as tsunade laces her fingers under her chin, "Do you love Naru-kun" she asks.

"With all my heart.. Naruto-kun is my inspiration and because of him.. I was able to change" hinata replies, curtly. Tsunade's features soften and a smile forms, "Then I can trust you with It then" she says and hinata was confused, "I have Naru-kun's genetic material hidden away in Konoha" tsunade states. Hinata's pearl orbs widen and tears form, "T-then I can H-have Naruto-kun's child" she says.

"Yes if you like.. When I became Hokage.. I gave him a complete physical and when his execution was decided.. I had him donate more and seeing He is now a vampire.. I doubt children can be concieved" tsunade says, sadly. Hinata grasps tsunade's hand, "Tsunade-sama.. You've given me the greatest gift.. I could ask for" she says.

"Thank you Hinata" tsunade states. The door opens as karin pokes her head in, "Its time for Rounds" she says.

"Thank you Karin.. Hinata you can remain here or explore tbe village.. Naru-kun should be at the kage tower" tsunade states. Hinata rises and hugs tsunade, "I'll explore and Thank you so much Tsunade-sama" she and excuses herself. Hinata soon admired the sights of Uzushiogakure and it seemed like a great place to live, people were kind and greeted one another. Children were running around playing ninja and more trying to mimic naruto with his odd poses. However a scene ahead of her made the Hyuga heiress pause and gasp, not far her was Gray in the buff but wearing underwear and juvia giving chase with hearts in her eyes, along with yukimaru holding his clothes. Hinata shook her head and continues on until she happens upon the Fubuki sisters, "Hello" she greets.

"Hello" all say. Akatsuki stares at hinata for a moment but turns her sisters, "You see this a full fledge lady" she states. Hinata softly giggles but clears her throat, "So where are you four off to" she asks.

"We're going to Mamiya's for lunch.. Would you like to accompany us" hibiki states and hinata agrees.

***Prince of Foxes***

Two weeks have passed since hinata and sakura came to Uzushio and the time was well spent for both. Hinata has been training with tsunade and it paid immediate results as she added tsunade's super strength to her Juken. While sakura reconnected with her shishou, training with naruto and even making friends with tenryuu. Sakura found the eyepatch wearing naval captain was quite eccentric and fun to hang around. Needless to say both sakura and hinata would have no care if they returned to Konoha anytime soon. Hinata was currently sitting in Mamiya's and eating a banana sundae, which has become her second favorite treat after cinnamon buns.

"Hello Hinata-san" a voice says and hinata looks to see mutsu, "Hello Mutsu-san" she greets. The two had become friends in the pass two weeks and started to strike up their talks about anything from medical things to favorite foods. Meanwhile klllua, karasuba and yume were watching naruto and sakura sparing in the pit.

"She's quite skilled.. Its like watching a pink hair Tsunade" karasuba states. Killua stares at the fluid movements of sakura as anko was leaning on the railing, "She was Rookie of the year in the academy.. Book smarts but a fangirl.. However Tsunade-sama beat that out of her" she states.

"True but she has killed him four times.. None of us have done that save the Espada and You" killua comments, glancing to karasuba. The dirty blonde had a serious look on her face and her eyes open, "Hoh.. I would't mind facing this Tsunade Jr in a serious battle just for grins" she muses.

"Momma will the pretty ladies be staying" musubi says. Yume shifts her daughter in her arms, "That is their choice but I feel Sakura-san and Hinata-san may join us.. They have known Naruto-kun for a long time and Naruto-kun said his goal is to free them from Konoha" she replies.

"I hope she or Hinata-san could become a Pillar" najenda states, approaching. Naruto's head sails out of the pit and followed by his body making a one-handed catch. Sakura leaps out next with a wipe of her forehead, "Thanks for the workout Naruto.. These Gauntlets are amazing" she says.

"Happy to oblige" naruto says, his voice distorted as he snaps his head back in place. A black raven lands on naruto's shoulder with a caw and assimilates with his body, "Hmm.. Naruhado" he says and erupts into a rock of ravens.

"Is something wrong" sakura asks, removing the forearm length gauntlets. Killua shakes his head, "Nah Konan is looking for him to do his paperwork" he says and the others laugh.

"I am" konan says, landing near yume. Musubi gets down to hug the older woman but sakira spies naruto hiding in the shadows and a grin forms, "Konan to your left" she says. The shadow tenses as konan's amber orbs lock on, "We have things to do or Shall I sic Miya on you" she says and suddenly naruto was at her side. Konan pulls naruto along as he whines like a dog, "The captains have assembled" she says, once out of ear shot of everyone and his steel blue orbs glint with a grin.

***Uzukage Tower***

The mood in the conference hall was normal as the pillars gathered with a large table and numerous chairs, quite similar to the Esapda. Seated already was killua with a ice blue dress shirt and tie with his coat draped on his chair, behind him was his Lt and best friend Gon Freecss. Gon has long spiky black-green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes and dressed in a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green cargo shorts and green, lace up boots with grey trenchcoat. Najenda arrives next with her Lt Akame, who dresses herself in a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Akame wears it with long black socks and black shoes, also wears red gauntlets and black gloves with her trenchcoat. Trailing behind them was Tatsumi and his wife Mine, him dressed in a full grey three-piece suit. His wife wearing pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes and his coat draped on her shoulders. Shizuka and tokiwa enter next followed anko and yakumo and isaribi.

"My Captain won't be coming.. As she Said and I quote.. Waking during the day is a hassle" states Lt Kurome and younger sister of akame. Kurome wears a black sailor uniform and wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, with long socks and flats with her coat.

"That shouldn't be a excuse.. Naruto-sama comes during the day" yakumo comments.

"What can I say" kurome says taking her seat.

"I agree with Kurome.. Hell Naruto wouldn't be seen during the day.. Unless its important" anko comments. Trailing behind karasuba was her Lt Benitsubasa, dressed in a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing and her pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Yume was behind them with her second in command and mistress of the wind Kazehana. Kazehana had long purple hair and a short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, holding a large sake bottle.

"Fufufufu.. Its been So long since we've gathered.. I much rather be waking up in the arms of our Soutaicho" kazehana comments but freezes as a hannya mask forms behind. The owner of this projection was Asama Miya and next to her was her Lt Homura. Miya has long light purple hair to her waist with shorter bangs in a hime-cut, dressed in a similar outfit to karasuba. Homura has messy silver hair and dressed her in black slacks, white shirt an black tie with her grey trenchcoat.

"Is everyone assembled" konan comments, as every rises to their feet. Naruto steps in a full white three piece suit with a sky blue dress shirt and black gloves, "A Thousand thank yous for coming so quickly" he says, taking his seat at the head of the table.

"So why the short notice Soutai" tatsumi asks. Naruto leans forward with his elbows on the table, "As you know Anko and I will be heading to Konoha for the Chunin and remain there the next two months" he says and all of them nod. Naruto then leans back in his chair as a shadow covers his face and leaves his glowing orbs, "However the reason I called is to tell you.. I'm declaring War on Kumo and Konoha after that" he adds. Silence filled the room as naruto crosses his legs, "I know some of you are shocked but this has been a long time coming" he says.

"I agree.. Ever since the reformation of Uzushio.. A war with another Nation was to come.. Kumo and Konoha are the most Warmongering of the Big Five.. Both want our Technology and will sack this country to do it.. So it is wise to Strike them now" karasuba states.

"To know you enemy is to know yourself and you will win a hundred battle" miya comments and looks to naruto, "Correct Soutaicho" she adds. Naruto softly scoffs with a smile, "Correct.. Thanks to my elaborate network.. I have learned much in these pass few years.. Which why Kumo is our first target.. Kumo is the most military oriented village of the five.. Their navy rivals Kiri in terms of numbers and the Village is situated in the mountains.. Making attack on the ground slow going" he explains.

"How will we attack Kumo.. Their forces would be rooted in and have the high ground due to the elevation" tatsumi states. Naruto taps the table with a grin, "Our Airship Kiriyu will Rain Fire and Thunder from the sky.. Bombarding the village itself and allowing our ground forces to secure a beachhead.. Hime and her forces.. Akagi.. Kaga.. Tenryuu and Tatsuta will attack the ships and naval yards" he explains.

"Who will lead our ground forces once our fleet crushes the yards" mine asks. Naruto points to najenda, "Najenda will be commander.. Along with your squad.. Also Toyohisa.. Guren and Hajime will be accompanying you as well" he explains.

"Once the Bombardment commences Tsunade and Myself will be the Vanguard.. While Karasuba.. Miya and Yume's squads will manuver to the Maingate.. Esdeath's forces will slip in during the night and secure the gate to open during the panic.. Konan and the remaining Pillars and Espada will protect Uzushio and Lady Koyuki" naruto states.

"Won't Konoha or Fire Daimyo send forces.. Once word spreads that Kumo is under attack" isarabi asks.

"Not necessarily.. I've contacted Taki and our allies on the border but I'll send the remainder of my squad" naruto states. Anko and karasuba laugh, "Then we got nothing to fear.. Your squad is Overkill anywhere" anko states. Naruto chuckles and reaches in his vest and tosses seven pictures on the table, "These are a main targets... Darui of the Black Lightning and his partner Shee.. Unruly Ei the current Raikage and his secertary Mabui and don't let the demure look fool ya.. Secondary targets are Samui.. Karui and Omoi.. Main Targets Alive if possible.. Dead if Necessary" he states.

"Secondary" miya asks and naruto tap his ashes, "Alive.. If there are not anymore questions.. I call this Captain's meeting a close" he states. The captains rise from their seats and excuse themselves as naruto returns to his seat, before snapping his fingers. The area behind him shimmers and shatters to reveal sakura and hinata, "Questions" he muses.

"What did they mean your squad is Overkill anywhere" sakura and naruto grins, "Konan is the only living member of my Squad.. The remaining members are my Familiars.. Nothing short of complete destruction will stop them" he explains. Sakura and hinata look between each other but back to naruto, "Naruto.. We wish to join Uzushio" sakura and naruto furrows his brow.

"Sakura-chan is right.. My father is willing to offer me up to you and Uzushio" hinata says.

"Hinata is right.. I'm always in the field.. My skills wasted as a Med-nin.. Yet Shizune sits in a fancy office doing nothing but the minimum" sakura states. Naruto swivels his chair to face them, "You do know.. I am not the same anymore.. I gave up my humanity to become like this" he says.

"That doesn't matter Naruto-kun.. I love you and I don't care what you have become" hinata says, tear brimming in her eyes. Naruto rises from his seat to hug hinata and sakura hugs him from behind, "You're my friend Naruto.. I know I was a Bitch in our younger days.. However Now I can change that" she says.

"Alright enough mushy stuff.. Why don't I treat you to Mamiya's" naruto says but konan grabs his collar, "No you have Paperwork and no Shadow clones" she chides and pulls him along, as sakura and hinata laugh.

***Konohagakure***

It was a banner day for Konohagakure as the Chunin exams were once again held in Konoha. Many civilians and shinobi wanted to prove once again they were superior to every other nation. The various Genin of Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and several smaller nations arrived but the talk was the rebirth of Uzushio. Many scoffed at the island nation due their new Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana, whom had decreed no Konoha shinobi or Hi-no-Kuni citizens were allowed in her former country of Snow. This raised the ire of many of Konoha and the knowledge of the last senju and the embarrassing incident in her retrieval had only raised it more. However the news the Uzukage had threatened the last Uchiha caused their ire to reach a boiling point. Many on the council called for an immediate invasion of Uzushio for the slight but danzo relayed the intentions of hiashi to have hinata betrothed to the Uzukage to garner their secrets, appeasing many and their ire cooled. A messenger from the Uzukage sent tsunade's notes on their medical program, which many Konoha doctors even shizune downplayed due to the source. Konoha's council dismissed the information on Uzushio's naval force but salivated over acquiring their airships. Many of the men on the council were salivating on the prospect of kiba's report of many beautiful women ripe for the taking and neji's report of no Anbu or shinobi patrolling the village but simple police. Danzo had already set in motion a plan to capture the Genin during the month break and brainwash them as sleeper agents as well as execute both anko and tsunade.

[song playing.. Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST - The Guardians, 10 Years Later]

Some of the lengendary class came to greet the Uzu group but only to lord over the Genin. The sound of hooves meeting the ground started to garner everyone's attention, in the distance was a long black carriage with six red eyed horses pulling it. Some people recoiled in fear because all six had eight red eyes a piece with shockingly no driver. However the horses came to a halt before the gate with otherworldly neighs. Izumo and kotetsu cautiously stepped towards the carriage but halt as the door swings open and steps unfold. The first to step out was anko in her pillar's uniform and a grey flak vest under her coat. Her team of juvia, gray and yukimaru stepped out next with gray putting his shirt back on but many saw the Uzushiogakure symbol tattooed on his chest. Erza and kagura stepped out, followed by ieyasu dressed in black cargos. A high collar and hooded vest with his new gauntlets on his arms.

"They don't look tough" kiba sneers. Many shinobi and civilians gasped as tsunade stepped out, dressed in standard Konoha Jonin attire but everything black and grey with black gloves on her hands and a Uzushiogakure Hitai-ate on her forehead. However they gasped more as sakura and hinata step out with Uzu Hitai-ates on their heads as well.

"What the Hell Forehead?!" ino shouts but sakura ignores her, before all of them stood at attention as a silver tipped boot touched the first step. Naruto steps out in all his glory with a white three-piece suit with black dress shirt and white tie. An ankle length suit trenchcoat draped on his shoulders with a pair of blue tinted sunglasses covered his steel-blue orbs and a cigarette handing from his mouth. Everyone fell in step as naruto seemed to glide towards them, his steps regal but casual as the carriage exploded into white doves, shocking many of those gathered. [song ends]

"Name and and purpose of visit" kotetsu states. Naruto slides the Chunin exam forms across the desk, "Menma Uzumaki.. Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure and Jonin Sensei of Kagura Mikazuchi.. Ieyasu Date and Erza Scarlet" he says.

"Menma-nii.. I would like permission to use our clan name" erza says. Naruto slaps his temple with a shake of head, "Of course.. Correction Erza Uzumaki" he corrects. Several people murmur and gasp, "Is she related to the demon.. It can't be.. Maybe she related to the Red Death" several whisper. Anko tosses her papers on tbe desk with a grin, "Anko Mitarashi.. Jonin of Uzushiogakure and Sensei of Juvia Lockser.. Gray Fullbuster and Yukimaru no surname" she crows and tsunade tosses hers as well, "Tsunade Senju.. Jonin of Uzushiogakure" she states.

"Sakura Haruno.. Jonin of Uzushiogakure" sakura say, tossing her Konoha headband to them. Hinata tosses hers next "Hinata Hyuga.. Jonin of Uzushiogakure" she says, both ignoring the shocked looks. Izumo and kotetsu half glare at anko and tsunade but stamp their papers, "The Burning Leaf has been designated as lodgings for the durations of the exams.. The first round starts at 9am tomorrow at the academy third floor" izumo states, handing naruto a map. Naruto stares puzzled, "Don't you mean 7am my friend" he says and grins with his glasses tipped down.

"Yes.. Yes.. I'm sorry" izumo stutters. Naruto adjusts his glasses and strikes a JoJo pose, "Come my comrades.. Let us venture into the strongest village of tbe Elemental nations" he declares. Izumo and kotetsu watch them enter the village, "Inform Danzo-sama" kotetsu whispers. Ino quickly catch up the Uzu group, "Forehead.. Hinata.. What are you doing?!" she says, half shouting. Sakura turns with a sigh and shake of her head, "I've decided to make a change.. Konoha is stifling me.. I am a Medical Ninja but in Konoha that seems to mean nothing.. Lord Uzumaki was gracious enough to allow me to join his country and Ninja forces and allowing me to flourish once again with my Shishou" she says.

"My Clan sought to hand me over to Uzukage-sama.. As a simple mistress or slave.. He felt I was better suited as Ninja than some doll" hinata says, following the others and leaving ino stunned. The group reaches the Burning Leaf as a wolf mask Anbu drops down before them, "Lord Uzukage.. Hokage-sama wishes to meet you in person and Them" she states.

"Well who am I to decline" naruto says and turns to tsunade, "Get everyone checked and settled.. I'll be along shortly" he says with a quick peck of the her lips but tsunade pulls into a deep kiss but open enough to see their tongues swirling around one another.

"That should hold me" tsunade purrs. Naruto winks with a smirk, "Quite" he says, shunshining with the Anbu followed by hinata and sakura.

***Council Room***

Danzo knew the moment news reached him of the Uzukage's arrival, the fire shadow called the council and decided to first seek an alliance to garner their technology. However if that failed, influence the welp and brainwash the Genin as sleepers to kill him, tsunade and anko. However the news of sakura and hinata's defection to Uzushio added their names to the hitlist. Okami opens the door and bows deeply, "Hokage-sama.. I have brought the Uzukage and his companions" she states. Naruto steps in with his coat flapping, "Greetings Lord Hokage and esteemed council it seems" he says.

"Remove your Glasses in our presence" one merchant sneers. Several on the shinobi side of the council wanted to roll their eyes but naruto softly laughs, "Apologizes.. My eyes are somewhat sensitive" he says and removes his glasses. Naruto slips them into his coat with a disarming smile, "My Name is Menma Uzumaki.. Shodaime Uzukage" he says. The initial thoughts of the council were varied to shock by some at the looks of naruto, to envy by a few women and men present, to believing he was too girlish looking to be a Kage. Danzo rises from his seat with a placating look, "On Behalf of Konoha and its people.. Welcome Uzukage-san and your Jonin and Genin to Konoha for the Chunin exams" he states.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama and if I'm not being too forward.. Can I ask why I was asked to meet you so suddenly" naruto asks. Koharu steps forward and naruto gives a slight bow, "We felt it was necessary.. It's rare or quite unprecedented that a Kage would act as Jonin Sensei" she states.

"Well that is because.. Of all our Jonin Save Anko-san were not qualified at the moment and I personally felt the need to foster the new Generation" naruto says. Some on the shinobi side and the elders could understand that notion but danzo clears his throat, "Uzukage-san.. The main reason I asked to see you so urgently was to Discuss a Possible reopen of an Alliance between our countries" he says. Naruto places his hands behind his back, "An alliance that was ignored in our hour of greatest need" he says and danzo remains stone face.

"We were simply too late to save Uzushio.. Though that sounds harsh.. It was great blow to us" koharu placates. Naruto adjusts one of his gloves, "That may be true but rumors do fly and that makes me cautious.. When I rebuilt Uzushio and invited the citzens of Snow country to our nation.. I inherited some of the disdain from our Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana and it stems from the Death of Naruto Uzumaki.. A fellow Uzumaki" he states.

"That Demon Deserved to Die.. It was a Menace and Why is my Daughter wearing your Insignia" mebuki shouts but gasps as naruto pins his steel-blue orbs on her.

"Yet Naruto-san Garnered many of the Alliances.. Which Konoha lost after his death.. However you gained Kumo as an Ally.. As for Sakura-san.. Are shinobi not allowed to resign by their own choice" naruto says and some of the council mentally curse, giving the ninja choice.

"Putting aside them for the moment.. Konoha can be a valuable Ally once again.. We can offer trade goods and many other things of Hi-no-kuni.. Konoha has such a rich heritage" homura comments. Naruto rubs his chin in thought for a moment, "I Apologize but that is simply not enough to garner an alliance with us.. We can gain such from our other allies" he says.

"Then perhaps an exchange.. Such as our village helping to improve your Ninja Acadmey curriculum" koharu offers but naruto smiles, "Tempting but surely you heard from your Legendary class about our Academy" he notes.

"Then your medical program" shizune says, making her presence known. Naruto stares at the black hair kunoichi, "We have two of the Greatest Medics alive for our medical program.. Your former Sensei and Kohai" he states and shizune glares. Danzo stares at naruto with a calculating eye, "He is indeed clever.. A curt and concise answer to every offer" he thought. Naruto reaches in his suit vest and tosses a scroll to hiashi, "That is for Hinata.. Your nephew and by extention your clan offered her as a concubine to me.. However I decided to put her to a better use.. As I said to him.. If you willing to offer her.. You willing to sell her" he says.

"Inside is a most generous offer for her.. As for children.. We may or may not have.. I will have to decline on branding them.. I'm an Uzumaki.. I can come up with a much better seal" naruto adds and hiashi glares but hinata glares back at him.

"Uzukage-denka surely you can see the benefits of an Alliance with us.. Not only to counter unforseen enemies whom lurks in the shadows but the Akatsuki as well.. We can be a force to stand atop all the Shinobi nations and our combined might would keep any nations from attacking" states a merchant named Ashitaka, interrupting the minor standoff.

"Ashitaka-san.. You speak as if our country needs You more than you need Us.. I assure you Uzushio is strong enough to stand on its Own" naruto states. Several of the civlians took offense to his words, "Now see Here.. You cocky upstart.. Konoha is the Stongest of All Shinobi nations" shouts, a merchant named shigure. Naruto sighs and grabs his glasses, "Does He speak for you Hokage-sama" he says. Danzo steathily glares at shigure and ashitaka, "No They do not but Shigure is right on one thing.. Konoha is the Strongest" he says.

"I see.. Then I will speak to Koyuki-sama about this" naruto and slips on his glasses, "If nothing else.. Please excuse me" he add and heads off, with sakura and hinata. Shigure gave naruto an arrogant smirk but he glances and mouths, "Don't go sleep Tonight" stepping out and shigure freezes. Danzo watches naruto's retreating form but internally he was seething, "Impossible.. How could my Kotoamatsukami not work on him.. I could feel it influencing him but it would quickly dissipate" he thought.

"That arrogant upstart" ashitaka snaps and several agree. Shikaku shakes his head with a mutter of mendokusei, "You do realize he could killed you Ashitaka-san or you Shigure-san" he states.

"I agree with Shikaku.. The Uzukage was like a coiled snake ready to strike" inoichi adds. Jiraiya who had remained silent during the whole ordeal agreed, "Coiled snake.. No something much worse" he thought.

"What about my Daughter" mebuki shouts and shikaku rubs his ears, "Didn't you disown her.. She is allowed to resign as a shinobi of Konoha.. So we can not fault her leaving but she and the former Hyuga heiress should be dealt with" he says.

"Indeed.. An alliance failed.. So we will move to subjugation.. My Ne will apprehend the Genin and reeducate them to be our sleeper agents" danzo states and dismisses the council. Danzo snaps his fingers and several Ne appear, "I want a detail on each of the Uzushio shinobi.. If you see an opportunity.. Seize the Genin" danzo orders and they vanish, "Torune.. Fuu.. You are to deal with the Kage" he adds and two shadows flicker.

***Prince of Foxes***

Naruto, sakura and hinata arrive back at the hotel, his teams taking a connected room with anko in one and the teams sharing the other but tsunade used her influence to garner them the penthouse. Naruto opens his hotel room to find them waiting, "How'd it go" anko asks.

"Konoha was true to form.. Trying for an alliance and belittling in the same breath" naruto says.

"Father said nothing but readily took Naruto-kun's money" hinata says and sakura takes a seat, "Mother screeched but was ignored" she says.

"I'm not surprised.. Konoha puts on this facade that they still follow the Will of Fire my Grandfather preached but truthfully Konoha has become rotten to the roots" tsunade states. Naruto dispels his trenchcoat and suit coat to pour himself a drink at the wet-bar, "Indeed and Danzo is the most rotten" he notes.

"So be on guard Gakis.. Konoha will do everything to stack the odd and if the prelims are needed in the Second round.. Expect to face each other" anko states.

"I'll forfeit if I face you guys" yukimaru says. Juvia stares at gray, "I will as well.. If I face Grey-sama" she says.

"We know Juvia but if we do face each other.. We can show all the other nations.. What Harugakure can do" erza comments. Naruto downs his drink with a smile, "Well said Erza-chan.. This is Uzushio's rebirth party.. So don't hold back and show everyone.. We're not messing around" he declares. Naruto downs another drink with a glance to ieyasu, "Nervous little bro" he says.

"Not too much Aniki.. Konoha does look intimidating but.. We were trained by you and everyone" ieyasu replies. Naruto chuckles deeply, "That I did Ieyasu.. I trained you three into the ground and forged you into a force to be reckoned with.. Konoha's Genin or rather Three Genin will Rue the day they crossed Us.. Meogi Utatane.. Udon Mitokado and Konohamaru Sarutobi.. These are you targets.. Crush them" he states and all six Genin nod.

"Alright you Gakis.. Go rest up but be viliglant.. I wouldn't put it pass Konoha to try capture you" anko states, they file out to their respective rooms.

"I'm thinking of sending the two of you back to Uzushio" naurto says.

"We shouldn't run.. We made our choices" sakura says and hinata nods, "Sakura is right.. We chose to follow you Naruto-kun" hinata says. Naruto rises from his seat with a soft smile and touches his forehead to hinata, "Thanks Hinata" he says, then kissing her forehead.

"So When do you wanna going after my Baby batter" naruto asks and hinata blushes.

"I'll wait for the Finals.. Security in the hospital should be laxed" tsunade says.

"We'll crash in Anko's room" sakura says and the pair excuse themselves, "The rooms will special privacy seals to keep you all safe" naruto says and both nod. Tsunade walks up to him and loosens his tie with a hungry look, "Now I'm hungry Naru-kun" she coos and naruto grins. She pushes him on on a sofa and settles between his legs, before softly biting his neck. Naruto groans with a small hiss as his right hand traces the small of her back and supple tush, while his left clutches the back of her head. Naruto pushes some of his reiatsu and some blood he secertly stole from sasuke during their visit to test another theory as the newborn vampire drinks.

"My Eyes feel weird" tsunade comments, pulling from his neck. Naruto grasps her chin and grins seeing the Rinnegan forming in her eyes, "It was a success.. By mixing Senju and Uchiha blood you've awakened the Rinnegan" he explains. Tsunade deactivates her new Dojutsu with a stare, "How did you know that" she asks, shifting from laying on him to sitting on the sofa. Naruto pulled his muscle shirt from his pants and channels some chakra, causing a familiar seal to form and tsunade's eyes widen.

"Is That?!" tsunade asks and mitsuomi nods, "That pesky Fox thought She was free" he croons. Tsunade tilts her head with a perplexed look, "She?!" she says and naruto titters, "It was news to me as well" he laughs.

***Flashback- Two Years Ago***

_Naruto fans himself with a fan as he and esdeath stroll through the forests of Hi-no-Kuni, "Are you positive Master.. That the Kyubi would return to Here of all places" she asks. Naruto tips down his blue tinted sunglasses with a nod, "How would you feel being trapped most of life and know the people whom did the deed still Live" he said. Naruto stops and looks skyward with a smirk as thunderous steps echo, trees start to break and birds fly in droves. The pair shunshin to the highest trees and saw the imposing Kyubi no Kitsune sans three tails, "Does that answer your question" naruto muses. Kyubi slowly halted as its nose picked the scent of blood and a scent it didn't want to smell again, "__**So its you again Vampire?!.. No.. No.. Naruto?!**__" kyubi bellows. Naruto uses his reiatsu to float in front of the giant fox as esdeath hangs back, "It is oh mighty Kyubi" he declares._

_"So are you going to Konoha to be put back under servitude by Konoha" naruto adds. Kyubi growls deeply in its throat, "__**I will be No One's Pet.. Them or You**__" the fox bellows. Naruto clutches his face as a demonic grin forms and his eyes glow, "Hmmhmmhmm but being my Pet will be a whole lot more Fun and you'll get to destroy Konoha at your Leisure" he states. Kyubi bellows a echoing roar, pushing naruto back with it's force but the vampire started laughing._

_"Esdeath if you please" naruto shouts. Esdeath grins and leaps over naruto into a flash of signs, "Hyoton: Frozen Dragon Jutsu" she shouts, firing an ice dragon. Kyubi leaps back as the ice dragon crashes into the ground and actually freezes the ground._

_"__**Do you think that will beat me Boy**__" kyubi roars. Esdeath titters and draws her rapier, "It does not matter.. It was a momentary distraction" she sneers._

_"Futon: Twin Rasenshuriken" naruto shouts from above. Kyubi roars in pain as both slam into its back, creating a wide explosion. Naruto_ _drops in front of the crater with esdeath behind him, slowly the debris cloud dies down and he tilts his head with a joker grin._

_"Hoh.. Curiouser and curiouser" naruto says,sliding down the crater. No longer was there a giant fox in the crater but a naked woman with red hair to her ankles. Kyubi struggles to a half seated position as he stares, "__**Curse you leech**__" she hisses._

_"Why are you fighting me.. I offer you a chance to crush Konoha and those like them for enslaving your kin" naruto states and kneels with his hand out. Kyubi glares at him but they slowly flicker as she stares into his steel-blue orbs, "__**You will set me free.. Once you're finished**__" she says. Naruto rises and rips open his shirt, "Yes.. You and your siblings without killing the host" he says and weaves several signs, "Hakke no Fuin Shiki" he says. Kyubi is drawn into the forming seal but she finds herself not in a cage but a cathedral and a ribbon around her neck with the kanji for seal._

**End Flashback**

Tsunade stares in slight shock as naruto sparks up a cigarette, "Clever.. It keeps her from the Akatsuki and Konoha's clutches" she states.

"**I Hate you Naruto**" kyubi says.

"I love you too" naruto thought and chuckles softly with a nod, "She can have a front row seat to Konoha's annihilation" he sneers. Tsunade leans forward to capture his lips once again and blows a stream of smoke as she pulls back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Bestill thy passion" naruto says and answers the door. In stepped a woman that made tsunade gasp, "Tsume?!" she says.

"Ahh you know our best Bitch" a man says, with inuzuka markings. Tsunade's honey orbs darken but naruto raises his hand, "Yes and the payment we discussed is here" he says and tsunade growls. Tsume stood in a revealing furisode kimono and Chinese slippers, "My name is Tsume and I am yours" she says in monotone. Naruto hands the man the briefcase and he excuses himself with a smirk. Naruto closes the door and locks it, "Tsume-chan undress I have a better outfit" he says, grabbing a pile of clothes. Tsume does as she is told and reveals her scar ridden body, "What services do require" she states.

"First I want you drop that submissive behaviour and Join Uzushio with Hana-chan" naruto says, placing an Anbu uniform on the table. Tsume stares at him in disbelief, "My Hana is alive" she says, her voice breaking. Tsunade activates her Mystic-palm technique but her eyes widen and narrow with a low growl, "There is a seal on her heart" she hisses. Tsume hugs her nude form with a shudder, "To keep me in line" she whispers.

"Then turn her.. It'll break the seal and unmire her beauty" naruto states. Tsume stares with wide eyes, "Turn me into what" she says but tsunade grasps her shoulder, "This" the blonde says and reveals her fangs with golden orbs, "Naruto turned me into a vampire" she adds. Tsume's eyes widen once again, "Naruto Uzumaki?!" she shouts and naruto nods, "Indeed.. Its a long story but I am now a vampire of the highest order" he says.

"That is true.. He can do the same for you" tsunade says.

"Nope.. Tsunade-chan.. You will turn Tsume-chan.. That is if she desires it" naruto states, sitting on the sofa and a cigarette limply in his mouth. Tsume stares at him but then to tsunade, noting their ethereal beauty and perfect porcelain skin.

"What will happen to me" tsume asks. Naruto sucks in his cheeks with a deep drag and blows a cloud of smoke, "An aversion to sunlight and the need feed on human blood but you can get revenge all those who wronged you" he says, his now golden eyes glinting. Tsume was mesmerized by the golden orbs accented by black sclera and took a deep breath, "I'll do it" she says.

"Very Well.. Welcome to the night" naruto declares and rises from his seat, "I leave it to you Tsunade-chan.. All you must do is drink until she near death and force both your blood back into wound" he adds and dispels into mist, out the window. Tsunade glances to tsume, "Quick or Slow" she asks.

"Quick.. Just get it over with" tsume replies. Tsunade snakes her left arm around tsume's waist as her right tilts her head, before biting tsume's neck. Tsume unleashes a voice less scream but it slowly gave way to heavy panting as tsunade walks them to the bed. Both collapse on the bed as panting became moaning and writhing, pulling away blood drips from tsunade's lips and she bites her lip and reinserts her fangs. Tsunade moves her free hand between tsume's legs as the inuzuka matriarch writhes in pain. Tsume's eyes widen as white becomes black and her slitted pupils became gold. The pain gave way to pleasure as her skin pales to a deathly parlor and every scar fades, with the seal on her heart dispelling. Tsunade pulls away with a husky breath but her eyes widen as tsume captures her bloodstained lips, their tongues slowly going to battle. Tsunade shifted to a comfortable position as her free hand reaches tsume's nether lips, "Ahh" tsume cries, as tsunade fingers her slit. Tsunade moves off of tsume's mouth to latch onto to her stiffening nipples as the inuzuka matriach writhes under her minstrations.

"Tsunade-sama!" tsume cries, cumming with a shiver. Tsunade pulls her finger from tsume's soaking nether lips and lick the finger clean, "Mmm.. Sweet" she coos and tsume blushes.

***Prince of Foxes***

Naruto appears in an alley and shifts his clothes to black cargos with harness boots, a white wife-beater, black gloves and his Hitai-ate around his neck with a billowing white trenchcoat. Naruto expands his shadow in the alley as small spiders, snakes and birds escape as he sparks up a cigarette. Naruto steps out the alley with a puff of smoke, "Very soon I'll know Everything.. Who to Kill and Who to Spare" he thought. Naruto strolls through his former village and the vampire was on the prowl, many noticed his Hitai-ate and scoff at him but a few were enthralled by his ethereal beauty. Naruto found a bar called the Burning Kunai and decided to test the waters, finding the bar the vampire took a seat.

"Vodka" naruto says. The bartender went for the bottle but saw naruto's affiliation and puts it back, "Is my money not Welcome here" mitsuomi says.

"We don't serve Islanders" the man sneers. Naruto taps his ashes with a small laugh, "Oh Really but I say my money is Good" he says, hypnotically and his eyes glowing. The bartender seizes with wide eyes and reaches for the bottle, "Yes Sir" he says. Naruto hands the bartender a wad of cash and takes the bottle with two glasses, "Thank you Good Sir" he says and finds a booth to sit in. Not far from naruto were the former Sensei's of the Legendary Class of Kurenei, Gai and Kakashi, "How Unyouthful for a Kage to be setting such an example" gai comments. Kakashi was about to retort but his eye widens as anko enters the bar and made a beeline to naruto. Anko sneers at the three as she takes a seat mext to naruto and a dirty look directed at kurenai. The red eye beauty looks away as her former best friend glares at her.

"I can't believe that Bitch is Alive" kakashi sneers. Naruto downs a shot as anko pours her own drink but he sees the glare coming from his fellow pillar, "**You know she didn't help you because of her daughter**" he thought. Anko clips her eyes to him, "**What?!**" she thought. Naruto pours another drink with a glance to kurenai, "**Yes.. The reason Kurenai did what she did.. Was for her Daughter Mirai.. Danzo threatened to take the child and turn her into one of his mindless troops**" he thought.

"**How the Fuck do you know that?!**" anko thought and naruto taps his temple, "**I read her mind.. Right now she wishes to tell you truth but Danzo has a detail on Mirai and if she slips up...**" he replies. Anko clutches her glass with a slight look to kurenai and could see those red orbs flickering, "**Can you get them out**" she thought. Naruto drapes an arm around anko with a nod, "Of course.. Now when will you let give my Dark Kiss" he says. Anko snorts with a down of her drink, "Why" she says.

"Because I refuse to see This become Fat.. You eat way too much Dango" naruto says, moving his hand up and down over her body. Anko laughs loudly and drinks from the bottle, "Think so.. If it happens.. I'll let you" she says. Two Konoha Chunin stood in front of them with sneers on their face, "What are you doing here.. Snake Bitch?!" one shouts. Naruto kicks his feet onto the table and pulls anko into him, "She's here to Drink and possibly go a few rounds with me later" he says.

"Who the Fuck are you?!" the other shouts. Many in the bar could feel the tension start rise as naruto stares but anko moves into his lap with a laugh, "You two Limp Dick Bitches have no Idea who He is" she sneers.

"Fufufu.. Limp dicks... Hmmhmmhmm.. HAHAHAHAHA" naruto crows, throwing his head back. One of the Chunin draws a kunai and goes to move but kakashi grabs him, "Let me Go Kakashi-sama" he shouts.

"Fool this is the Kage of Uzushiogakure" kakashi shouts. Anko scoots off naruto's lap with a laugh, "Yea Limp Dicks.. Try something and Cause trouble for your cripple Kage" she sneers. Naruto leans forward and crawls across the table in a seductive manner, "Mmm.. Look at the pretty man" he coos, looking at the first Chunin and wagging his eyebrows. Naruto swings his legs out to sit proper but runs his gloved hands along his inner thighs and his trenchcoat hanging slightly off of him, "You know.. I'll let you do Whatever to me.. You can Hurt me and I won't cry" he coos. Kakashi and several others were appalled by naruto's display but the Chunin gulps, "Hahahahaha.. Look at your Face" naruto cackles. The Chunin sputters with a red face and raises his kunai with murderous intent but kakashi and the other Chunin grab him.

"Aww.. Why did you stop him" naruto says and turns on his belly to face anko, "Anko-chan why did they stop him" he whines. Anko squats down and ruffles his hair with a soft look, "Its because they're Limpdick Pussies" she says and naruto giggles, "Ok" he says and pops off the table. Naruto picks up anko bridal style, "And Away we Go" he crows, as they vanish and leaving a stunned crowd. Naruto and anko reappear on the roof of their hotel, "So what.. A few rounds" she says, lickiing her lips and getting down.

"As much I would prefer a few rounds with You.. Tsunade and Tsume.. I need to take care of our pest problem" he says. Anko immediately know what naruto means and slowly nods, "Gotcha Boss and happy hunting" she says and naruto leaps off the the roof.

[song playing...Fairy Tail Absolute Zero Silver Ost - Extended]

Naruto appears in front of the main gate of the Forest of Death with a flap of his coat, before sparking up a cigarette. Naruto took a deep drag and blows a long stream, "I should feel Insulted by Danzo" he muses. Torune and fuu land behind him but a few feet away as he turned to face them, "So what is the plan.. Kill me and resurrect me using Edo Tensei as your slave or Pin my murder on say Suna or Kiri as an excuse to invade either" naruto says but niether speak. Naruto taps his ashes and waves his hand, "Doesn't matter anyway.. You'll be dead in matter of moments" he says, slipping off his coat.

"It will be you who dies for the Good of Konoha" fuu states, drawing a kunai. Naruto blows a stream of smoke with an amused look, "He Speaks.. But let me tell you where you are wrong.. Because if I wanted to.. I could Kill everyone in Konoha.. At This very Moment" he says.

"You're Lying!" torune shouts. Naruto holds out his hand with his cigarette but crushes it with a fist, "Do you think I would lie.. In fact I hold the Lives of Everyone in Konoha in my hand.. The thrill of Death is a drug like no other.. Another fact is you've seen my Handiwork haven't you Fuu Yamanaka in a certain Coliseum" he says. Fuu gasps and his eyes widen in horror as torune turns to him, "What does he mean?!" he says.

"Hehehe.. The look on you face is better than I hoped.. You're Fun" naruto sneers. Fuu wastes no time and flings his kunai at naruto but his shadow rises and catches the kunai as torune pulls off his gloves.

"Hoh nanoscopic insects.. Quite the abliity" naruto notes. Torune sends a cloud of rinkaichu but a wall of shadows block and absorb the swarm, spitting the corpses of two Ne infected by them. Naruto chuckles darkly and fuu gasps as he was now behind him but can't say anything as naruto's hand was through his chest. Fuu gurgles with wide and shocked eyes, "Fuu?!" torune shouts and charges naruto but his head leaves his shoulders as naruto blinks past him.

"Well that wasn't even a challenge" naruto thought and looks up to the night sky, "You need to try harder Danzo" he muses.[song ends]

Naruto returns to the village with his trenchcoat blowing in the wind but notices someone following him, "One.. No Two" he thought. He continues seemingly oblivious until he reaches a familar training ground with his gaze on three wooden post.

"Now this brings back memories" naruto thought, slipping a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He turns as neji lands in front of him but naruto frowns, "What do you want Neji-san.. Our last encounter did not go well" he says.

"You are to turn over Hinata to our Clan" neji says. Naruto blows a stream of smoke and rubs his forehead, "Did you not offer her up to gain more status.. I gave Lord Hyuga quite the amount for her and now you wish to renege on it" he says but suddenly dodges a screeching chokuto. Sasuke gasps as he flies pass naruto but the vampire grabs him in rear choke, "Sasuke-san must we do this song and dance again.. This makes four times" naruto says, forcing sasuke to drop his chokuto. Neji was about to charge but a loud bang echoes and he screams, fall to the ground as his knee was bleeding. Sasuke then screams as naruto puts the heated tip of his 1911 to his cheek, "Now.. I'll admit.. You gotten the better of the first two encounters and I now take the second two encounters" he says. Sasuke tries to moves but naruto tightens his grip, "I hope we do not have this song and dance a Fifth time.. If we do.. I will retract my kindness of sparing you and End your Life" he says, pushing sasuke forward. He quickly grabs his chokuto but naruto was already gone, "Who the Hell is He" sasuke thought, leaving a bleeding neji.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-1:Welcome to chapter 3 and I can say that this story is now complete and I will upload the remaining chapters every two weeks or each week, if there is a huge call for it. Thank you to everyone for their support

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: Here you are**

**Naes151: Thank you for your support**

**Irina Akashira: Done Via PM**

**Darth Tenibris2: Here's another one Sweetie**

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

_**Ethereal voice**_

_Flashbacks_

**Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

**CHIII**

* * *

Erza and her fellow Uzushio genin arrive at Konoha's academy and make their way to the third floor, Genjutsu in place on both floors but erza notices Konoha shinobi given subtle passes. Naruto stands on the third floor with anko at his side waiting for their teams to arrive and a few minutes later the six arrive, "Any trouble" he asks.

"A Genjutsu on the First and Second floors but the Konoha teams were aware" erza says and anko tsks, "Alright Gakis.. I heard Shikamaru Nara is running the First round.. So except something Troublesome" she says. The six enter the room and are immediately hit by KI from several teams but erza, kagura, ieyasu and gray hit back with their own. Erza surveys the room and made note of four Konoha Genin, three of which were their targets. The first has messy brown hair and dressed in a grey-black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms. The second had orange pigtails with a dark sleeveless jumpsuit that comes down to the knees and a light vest over it. The third was a boy with glasses and dressed in a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. However the last is the younger sister of hinata and she asked that no undue harm come to hanabi. Ieyasu gave konohamaru a slight glare as they to their seats with a large screen in front of them. The screen pops on to reveal shikamaru, "Mendokusei.. Welcome to the First round of the Chunin exams" he states.

[**First round same as the Suna Chunin exams with Naruto giving his teams the answers**]

Naruto and anko reach the Jonin lounge and they were met with KI from Kumo and Konoha Jonin. Naruto saunters in with an unlit cigarette his mouth, "Wow tough room" he muses, taking a seat. Anko took a seat next to him but few minutes later tsunade arrives and took her place in his lap. Many of the Konoha Jonin were glaring at the three but tsunade does her signature glare, "**Where's Tsume**" he thought.

"**Sleeping**" tsunade replies and lights his cigarette.

"**Sakura and Hinata**" naruto asks and tsunade sighs, "**Keeping a low profile.. I left some clones to guard them**" she replies. Naruto drapes an arm on the back of the sofa with a small drag, "**By the looks Gaara sent a team led by Shira and two from Taki.. Kumo has four... Iwa sent one and Konoha with ten but only two matter.. Konohamaru and Hanabi teams**" he thought. Tsunade's eyes widen but naruto taps his temple, "**I'll abscond with Kurenai and Mirai when thing are done**" he replies.

"**Kurenai?!**" tsunade thought and naruto nods, "**Danzo threatened Mirai and forced Kurenai to betray Anko**" he replies. Tsunade stifles the growl in her throat and thoughts of ripping open danzo and bathing in his blood. Unbeknownst to one of the three Uzushiogakure shinobi kurenai yuhi was watching them from her seat. The red-eye mistress of Genjutsu had her eyes pinned on her former best friend. Kurenai felt lower than trash for betraying her friend, having lost hana to defection and yugao to a mission gone wrong. Danzo had threaten her child for anko's whereabouts and seeking aid from the Sarutobi was met by denial of mirai's parentage.

"**Do you wish to be free**" a voice says, snapping kurenai from her thoughts. Kurenai looked around but her red jewels meet steel-blue orbs, "**I ask again.. Do you wish to be free**" the voice said again.

"**Hmmhmmhmm.. No need to answer.. I know the truth.. Bad business to threaten an innocent child**" the voice adds. Kurenai maintains her calm demeanor but it nearly falters with a glance to anko.

"**So I'll ask one last time.. Blink twice if wish to be free of Danzo and his sycophant compatriots**" the voice said. Kurenai's eyes flicker but she blinks twice and naruto blows a puff of smoke with a grin, "**You wish is mine to grant Kurenai Sarutobi**" he thought. Naruto takes another drag with a sigh, "You know.. I could use a Blowjob right now" he muses, as anko snorts. Several Jonin gasps in shock as naruto taps his ashes, "What?!.. How about you Kumo Hoes over there come do it" he says and grins, "Get it Kum Hoes" he adds. One of the male Kumo Jonin marches up to the trio with a look of anger but it morphs into horror as naruto suddenly smashed his lips into the young's man lips. Shocked gasps filled the room as naruto was kissing the Kumo Jonin but the man was so shocked he actually parted his lip allowing the vampire's skilled tongue to go to work.

"Mmm not bad.. So but lacking experience" naruto coos, pulling back. The jonin was actually blushing but it devolves into rage as he goes for his tanto, "YOU BASTARD" he roars but several Konoha and his fellow Kumo restrain him and pull him out the room. Naruto plops back in his seat with an amused lick of his lips, "Are you Bi" anko asks, shocked. Naruto makes a kissing sound with a grin, "I can be" he purrs.

***Forest of Death-Center Tower***

Erza and her team stood next to gray's team with the other Genin teams, "Its seems we will have to have a Preliminary Bout to reduce the number for the finals" genma states. Naruto rolls his eyes with a drag of is cigarette as a few Genin quit and most were from Konoha. Anko keeps her disdain to herself at the blatant favoritism Konoha was shown by padding the exams with more teams. The screen came to life as the names cycle through to stop, "First match is Yukimaru vs Ieyasu Date" gemna declares. Yukimaru quickly raises his hand, "Proctor I forfiet" he shouts and several Konoha shinobi laughs.

"Alright.. Ieyasu Date is our Winner" gemna says and the names cycle once again.

* * *

**[Only Important matches]**

***Konhamaru vs Shira- Konohamaru Wins***

***Udon vs Yome- Udon wins***

***Meogi vs Sen- Meogi wins***

***Minerva vs Juvia- Minerva Wins***

***Hanabi vs Kagura***

* * *

Naruto notices the stealthy cheating for the last three fights as kagura makes her way to arena floor. Hanabi gives kagura a bow and she does the same, "Let the Match begin" genma shouts. Hanabi activates her Byakugan and slips into her Gentle-Fist stance, "You won't escape my sight" she says. Kagura grips her sword and lowers her stance but vanishes with lightning fast speed, striking hanabi in the gut and dropping the firecracker. Danzo watches with a calculating eye, "Her speed is impressive.. A welcome addition to Konoha's forces" he thought.

***Erza vs Gray***

Erza stood with her arms folded as gray stood across from her with his shirt off, "Ready for This" he says. Erza taps her palm as a white Scottish Claymore appears with a puff of smoke, "Yes.. Lets show them what we can do" she declares.

"The Final match of Chunin Prelims Begins" genma shouts. Gray slams his fist into his palm as ice forms, "Hyoton: Ice Sword" he shouts, creating a sword around his fist. Danzo's eye widen as do a few of the Kumo and Konoha Jonin and they thought the same of possessing gray's power. Gray shoot forward with a wide swing but erza blocks, heaving him back but grey sends a kick and she blocks with her forearm.

"Mel-force" erza shouts, as her sword glows white and fires a vaccum wave. Gray narrow dodges as it carves up the ground, "Hyoton: Partisan" he shouts, leaping and firing four ice spears. Erza grips her sword with a spin, "Explosion" she shouts, exploding the spears with a glowing red sword.

"Your Sacred Sword is no Joke Erza.. So why don't we show something Grand" gray says and starts weaving signs. Erza grips her sword as it glows now purple, "Ravelt" she declares. Grey slams his palms on the tile as ice spreads, "Hyoton: Pheasant Beak" he shouts. The ice spreads more and forms a pheasant to charge erza but she holds firm but sprints forward, "Ravelt Shocking Spear" she shouts, destroying the pheasant with ease and her sword mere inches from gray, "Well I Forfeit" he declares.

"Winner Erza Uzumaki" genma declares. Naruto leaps down to raise erza's hand victory, "Good Job Titania and as a gift" he says and pulls a plushy from his vest. Erza's stern look devolves into sparkling eyes and clutching the toy with a blush.

"Well.. Anyway the Chunin Prelims are over and in one month's time the Finals begin.. You opponent will be chosen then.. So expect the unexpected" genma declares. Naruto glances to danzo and the Kumo Jonin, "I can say without a doubt by Dawn.. The Raikage and Konoha's council with be frothing at the mouth at Gray's Hyoton.. Erza's sword or Juvia's Suiton" he thought.

***Burning Leaf***

Naruto gathers everyone in his hotel room after returning from the forest, "Anyone snooping around" he asks.

"No.. We sent the clones to get us food but I suspect they were looking for us" sakura says. Naruto took a slow drag but a mirthful chuckle escapes his lips, "Well it went as I thought but our three Best made the finals.. Mine" he says. Anko sends a kunai into his head, "Itai.. Itai.. Itai.. Dattebayo" the vampire whines, rolling on the ground.

"Anyway.. You did well and showed our power.. Erza's sacred sword probably put a healthy fear into them" tsunade comments.

"Sacred Sword" hinata asks. Erza looks up from her strawberry cake, "Its a special sword that uses Fuinjutsu for various abilites" she explains. Naruto pops up with a twirl, "True but I'm interested in this Minerva.. She defeated Juvia with minimal effort" he says. Juvia looks down with a frown, "She's quite skilled.. Even turning to water.. She was able to alter my pH level" she explains.

"Then she possesses a Kekkei Genkai akin to the Boil release of the Mizukage" naruto muses. Tsunade, sakura, hinata and anko arch an eyebrow, "Think so" anko asks.

"Most likely.. So be careful of her" naruto directs to his team.

"Aniki.. I noticed some cheating in Suna's matches" ieyasu said. Naruto taps his ashes with a nod, "More than likely to give them a free pass and stick it to Suna for dropping their alliance" he explains.

"Should we expect the same in the finals" kagura asks. Naruto thought for a moment with a cross of his legs, "Possibly but with the grand stage.. I say no and the fact that your opponents won't be named until then.. Means expect a stacked deck once again" he states. Anko glances to her team, "You three are heading back to Uzushio.. I'm staying to see the finals" she says and all three nod.

"As for you three.. Expect Hell for the next month" anko adds, grinning at naruto's trio and all three pale. A loud knock interupts the moment and naruto growls, heading towards and whipping it open.

"Lord Hiashi requests a meeting with you Uzukage-sama and his daughter" a hyuga says. Hinata approaches with a blank look on her face, "So now I am his daughter.. Ko" she says. Ko's eyes narrow but maintains a blank face, "Will you accompany me" he says. Naruto grabs his coat and slips it on hinata's shoulders, "Lead the way.. My time is valuable" he says and ko nods, "Be back soon" naruto says.

***Hyuga Compound***

Naruto takes hinata's hand as they enter her former home with ko in front of him, "Was my money not good enough for him" naruto says but ko remains silents. Neji appears with a noticable limp but simply glares at naruto and the vampire winks, "That looks like it Hurts.. I bet it does" he says. Neji clenches his fists but lets them pass as ko leads to hiashi's receiving room. The hyuga patriarch sits in seiza with a small tray in front of him as the door slides open, "I have brought them" ko says. Hinata steps in with a neutral look on her face with naruto behind her but he had a annoyed look on his face.

"Thank you for coming" hiashi says. Hinata takes a seat in seiza but naruto stands, "Skip the pleasantries.. Hiashi-san.. What do you want" he says. Hiashi looks over naruto and offers for him to sit but naruto declines, "You are a Kage of a nation.. Yet you speak in such decorum" hiashi says. Naruto folds his arms with a scoff, "I'm an Uzumaki.. We're not excactly tactful.. So again I'll ask.. What do you want" he says. Hiashi remains quiet and takes a sip of his tea, "I want you to return Hinata.. It was a mistake to offer her up" he says.

"No the Mistake was that you care so little for Hinata.. If I was lesser man.. She would be broken and used to her limit and tossed aside.. Are you so cold hearted to even consider this.. I can see why Hinata asked for asylum in Uzushio" naruto states. Hiashi's brow creases as his white eyes lock onto naruto's steel-blue orbs, "You know nothing about me" he says.

"He does Father.. I have told him everything.. You do not see me as a daughter but a bargaining chip to propel the Hyuga name.. Do you see Hanabi the same way.. Do you intend to offer her up to the Sasuke Uchiha or Konohamaru Sarutobi" hinata says, coldly. Hiashi's brow creases more and he raises his hands to activate her seal but naruto grabs his hand with a dark look on his face, "Activate that Jutsu and you forfeit your life and the lives of your clan" he hisses.

"Do you know who you are speaking to?!" hiashi says and naruto grins, "A weak and pathetic man" he says. Hinata rises to her feet, "Goodbye Father.. You will not see again" she says.

"Bye Hiashi-san.. Eat a Dick and Die" naruto says, following hinata out and leaving a seething hiashi. The pair reach the outside of the compound, "Hinata-neesama" hanabi shouts. Hinata turns and hanabi slams into her, "Sorry Hanabi but I belong in Uzushio now" she says. Hanabi sends a heated and tear filled glare at naruto but hinata whispers something into her ear and hanabi slowly nods.

"Take care of my Sister or I will Kill you" hanabi says and naruto waves his hands, "Alright.. Firecracker" he says and the pair walk off.

"Again I think it would be best if you and Sakura head back to Uzushio with Gray and the others" naruto says and hinata arches an eyebrow.

"Hiashi is gonna go to Danzo and want or demand he kill you.. Danzo will entertain the thought because he knows I killed his best men but can't act in public" naruto states and hinata sighs in thought and slowly nods, "Take of care of Hanabi" she says but eeps as naruto hoists her onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata.. I got this" naruto says, as they make their way back to the hotel.

***One month Later***

Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage was not in a good mood, having dealt with the lecherous stares of Konoha citizens and worse their councils. Mei met with danzo to discuss in his words a favorable alliance but it favored Konoha more than Kiri. The auburn beauty told them she would speak with her council but the truth was a big resounding no. Mei had already agreed in principle with Uzushio for an alliance and her heart stolen by its kage. Mei couldn't believe she of all people had fallen for a man through simple letters. Mei arrives at the hotel and makes her way to her private suite, "Beautiful roses for an equally beautiful Lady" a voice states. A slight scowl mires mei's face as she turns to masked man in a white three-piece suit, "Hajimemashite.. It seems your letters did not do you justice.. Mei Terumi" the man says, holding red roses.

"Uzumaki-san" mei questions and naruto laughs, "Got in one" he says, taking her hand and giving it a soft kiss. A blush coats mei's enchanting face as she takes the roses, "You are quite the flatterer.. Do you do this with all women" she says, a slight smirk on her blue lips. Naruto chuckles softly and removes his mask, "Only those I find breathtakingly enchanting" he purrs, making mei blush more.

"Lets take this to a more private place" mei says and naruto follows to her room. Once inside mei places the roses on a table as naruto takes a seat, "Did Konoha try to goad you into an alliance" he asks.

"They did.. Offering everything to make them come out ahead and us subservient to them" mei comments, placing a glass of wine next to him. Mei takes a seat with her own glass of wine, "To arrogant douche nozzles" she jokes, raising glass.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. I hardly drink Wine but well spoken" naruto says, clinking his glass to hers.

"Lets talk about what we discussed in our last letter.. Kumo sniffing around your borders" naruto states. Mei slowly nods with a sip of wine, "A Bolt squad was seen in Mist forest.. One of my men.. Chojuro was injured" she comments but a smirk forms, "However Chojuro made them work for it" she adds. Naruto chuckles in his throat but saw the ruefully look on her face, "I also heard rumors the Hachibi was not far away either.. If She attacked.." she notes.

"A terrible thought.. I've heard tale she can fully use her biju and was driven mad in doing so" naruto says, retrieving the wine bottle.

"She is a foreign female samurai named Ophelia from Iron country.. To think Kumo would do such a thing" mei states.

"The Sandaime and his son the current Yondaime are those who believe in Power" naruto starts and clenches his raised his fist, "Crush your Enemies!.. See driven before you and Hear the Lamentation of their women" he adds. Mei frowns with a sip of her wine, "I fear such a fate" she whispers but he lifts her chin and her green orbs meet his steel-blue. Mei found herself lost in these seemingly glowing steel-blue eyes, "I Promise you this Mei Terumi.. Such a fate will Never happen as long as I am above ground" naruto says, resolutely. Mei's eyes flicker and she leans closer, "You've bewitched me Uzumaki-san" she whispers and naruto leans in, "As have you Mei-chan" he coos. Two hours later mei was panting heavily on her bed, her skin flush as naruto was pulling the covers over nude form.

"You vampires are inhuman.. I can barely move but you seem as chipper as two hours ago" mei says, softly. Naruto chuckles in his throat as leans in for a soft kiss, eliciting a soft moan from mei.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. I apologize.. I'll have Tsunade come heal you if you like and you can ask her on her experiences in the Night" naruto says.

"Please do.. I need to debrief my finalist and speak with her Sensei" mei says. Naruto lifts off the bed and sent a mental message to tsunade, "**I'll be there in a moment.. Also Cinder and Esdeath are here.. Konan came through**" tsunade replies. Mei's eyes widen as naruto's pupils turn a sick yellow and the whites of his eyes black, "Sorry you had to see that but I've received some good news" he says. Tsunade emerges from the shadows and a scowl forms, "Why didn't you invite me!" she hisses.

"No need to get all huffy Baa-chan.. Mei-chan is still mortal and I doubt she could survive us both especially your bloodlust during sex.. Poor Tsume is still recovering" naruto comments. Tsunade hisses at naruto as she approaches the bedridden Mizukage, "How many" she asks.

"How many what?!" mei questions but tsunade smirks, "Orgasms" she replies. Mei blushes brightly as tsunade starts with her Mystic-palm, "Too many to count" mei whispers.

"Pretty nice for a mortal" tsunade comments. Mei slowly felt her body being rejuvenated and soft sighs escapes her lips, "You're a life saver Tsunade-sama" she says.

"Cut the Sama crap.. If you're shacking up with him.. Call me sister" tsunade says, helping mei sit up and handing her a robe.

"I'll need to pick a successor and train them.. It could be years" mei says.

"That's perfectly alright.. Once your successor is in play.." naruto says and caresses mei's cheek, "Then I'll give my Dark kiss and We'll live in Wedded Bliss" he coos.

"I look forward to that day" mei coos and saunters off for a shower.

"Will you do that to Hinata and Sakura" tsunade says.

"Hinata wants to have our children first.. Sakura has given it thought" naruto says, as they head back to his room where cinder and esdeath were waiting, on the floor were two Root Anbu and each having a wine glass of blood. Naruto rubs his gloves as he takes a seat at the head to the three chair, "I hear.. You have good news for me" he says.

"I do Master.. Konan has found where that Pitful Obito hides.. The Mountains' Graveyard in the North most region between Taki and Oto" esdeath explains.

"Betrayer" cinder hisses. Naruto rubs his chin in thought, "Hiding under the Radar Huh.. How did Konan-chan find him.. Her other incursions proved futile" he asks.

"The Snake's reject.. His movement have been suspicious recently.. So Konan sent a Shiki to follow him and he inexplicably found the place" esdeath adds.

"A dangerous alliance.. Think they'll be after the Hachibi" tsunade comments. Naruto lights yet another cigarette with a grin, "Then we'll get them first.. We'll leave once the Finals start.. We'll leave Kage Bunshins as our stand-ins.. The four of us will Crush Them with Aboslute Power" he says.

"Kukuku.. I look forward to ripping them apart" esdeath croons. Naruto chuckles in his throat and removes his glove to lift cinder's chin, "Then you will have your beauty returned" he says. Cinder licks her lips, "I want his eye" she says, her cheeks red. Naruto laughs with a sneer on his face, "Obito will suffer for what he has done to all of us" he says.

"Quite the plan Master" esdeath comment but naruto wags his finger, "You know me better than that Es.. I don't Plan.. I Do things..." he starts but tsuande waves her hand, "Please save the Plan speech for later" she chides and naruto puffs his cheeks.

***Chunin Exam Arena***

Naruto and tsunade make their way for the Kage booth, "Shame Koyuki-sama didn't come" she comments and naruto adjusts his Kage hat, "**She's preparing for the Coming War**" he thought. The guards open the door as four of the Big Five were seated, "Howdy my Fellow Kage.. I am Menma Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure and I Apologize in advance for this veil.. My Skin is Sensitive to the Sun and unfortnately I spent too much under her touch" he says. Gaara gave him a curt nod and rises from is seat with his hand extended, "A pleasure as always.. Uzumaki-san" he greets.

"Salutations as well Gaara-san.. Did the Ice shipment reach Suna Intact" naruto says, shaking gaara's hand. Gaara nods as they take their seats, "Yes and It was put to good use.. Please inform Esdeath-san of my thanks" he replies. Mei sits to his left in her Kage robes with danzo on his right but what intrigued naruto was the Raikage. Ei was an imposing 6'6 of muscle with blonde cornrows and mustache, behind him was his personal attack dog or Jinchuriki. Ophelia was slender woman with pale, silvery blonde hair, which she wears in a long and tight braid with hairline having a strong widow's peak, dressed in standard Kumo attire.

"The Tsuchikage is not here" naruto says, seeing the empty seat. Ei scoffs with a sneer, "The old Fence-sitter should retire.. I heard he had some accident awhile back" he comments. Naruto grins under his veil as the genin started to file into the arena, "I hope our Genin do well" he muses.

"They better.. I taught Erza my strength technique" tsunade states. Naruto slowly nods with a laugh, "That you did Beloved.. That you did" he muses, catching the looks from danzo and ei. Mei has a bemused look on her face as a Konoha Jonin started with a speech. Naruto ignored Konoha's grandstanding as he quietly snapped his fingers, "**Are you both ready**" he thought, erecting his barrier.

"**Yes Master.. We are waiting outside the village walls**" cinder comments. Shadow clones of them emerge from their shadows and shift into naruto and tsunade, "We'll be back before the finals end" he says both nod. Naruto and tsunade vanish into shunpo to reach the woods outside Konoha, waiting were esdeath and cinder before the four headed for the border and a long awaited confrontation.

***Mountain Graveyard***

Massive bones jutted from ground, some forming long forgotten animals or pieces of a long ago era. Standing in front of an open maw of a beast was tobi or rather madara but truthfully obito uchiha, true leader of the Akatsuki and cause of much of the calamities in the world. Obito wears black pants and boots, a long sleeve purple tunic with silver obi and Akatsuki cloak but his mask was silver with three eye sockets. One containing his Sharingan and the other held nagato's Rinnegan. Behind him were the deceased jinchuriki of Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata and Fu but all having a Sharingan and Rinnegan as well as Edo Tensei markings. Obito glances right as kabuto slithers from the maw in a hooded cloak and a snake poking out, "Is it Wise to Attack Konoha the very same way manner Orochimaru did" he asks.

"Unlike Orochimaru.. I am not doing this as petty revenge.. My Six Paths are Jinchuriki and contain their respective Biju.. Konoha may think they are strongest but they will be powerless against six fully transformed Biju" obito states. Kabuto adjusts his glasses, "Kukuku but what of the Kyubi.. The Hachibi will be there but the Kyubi hasn't been seen in five years" he states.

"That will be dealt with by you Kabuto.. You have Orochimaru's knowledge.. You will resurrect the Yondaime and extract the Kyubi inside him using the Mask from the Uzumaki shrine" obito states. Kabuto's eyes flicker behind his glasses, "How did know that" he says and obito stares, "There is nothing I do not know" he replies. A heavy mist started to roll out of the forest as obito and kabuto tense, "What is this?!" kabuto thought. A sinister chuckling soon joins the mist, "_**There's Nothing you don't Know.. Hmmhmmhmm.. What about the thing that nearly killed you in Ame and sent you into hiding for Five Years**_" a voice croons. Obito's eyes narrow behind his mask as kabuto scans the mist, "This mist is no different the Hidden mist Jutsu but its laden with blood and death" he remarks. The voice laughs and it echoes around them, "_**You were always smart Kabuto**_" it echoes. Obito activates his six paths and they surround them, "Enough of your Games?!.. Show yourself" he states. Laughter echoes once again as the mist recedes and coalesces, revealing esdeath, cinder, tsunade and naruto with his mask on and his trenchcoat flapping in the wind. Tsunade was now wearing a revealing black shozoku that exposed her thighs, black heeled boots and a white trenchcoat on her shoulders. Naruto removes his mask and blows a stream a smoke, "Well if it isn't the Queen of the Whiny Bitches" he sneers. Obito glares at naruto as kabuto studies him, "You're him the New Uzukage and the Butcher of the Coliseum" he says, with a smile.

"The very same and I prefer the Fairer Sex mind you" naruto says and kabuto frowns, "How did you find this place" obito hisses. Naruto removes his mask and it disappears, "Konan sends her regards and told me to make him Suffer" he says, licking his fangs. Zetsu rises from the ground as obito removes his mask and crushes it, "Kabuto.. Zetsu We will crush them first and then Konoha" he orders. Nearly two hundred zetsu clones emerge from the ground as kabuto slams his palm into ground, from it sprung a dozen wooden coffins. The lids clatter on the ground to reveal the deceased members of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and the members of the Seven swordmen of Mist, including haku. Esdeath draws her rapier as tsunade slips on some white gloves, while cinder licks her lips but naruto only laughs and laughs loudly.

"Have you gone Mad?!" obito sneers. Naruto grasps his forehead as he slowly stops laughing, "No I'm tickled pink that you would assume that.. All of this would be enough to stop us.. Let alone Me" he says. Obito clenches his fist as naruto strolls forward, "Es-chan handle the Zetsu clones and the Original.. Cin-chan deal with Kabuto.. Tsuna-chan I leave the Edo Tensei to you.. The Emo Princess and his Paths are Mine" he says. Naruto slicks back his hair and spits his cigarette, before rolling his shoulders and his body going rigid.

[song playing..Berserk 2016 Anime OST - Hai Yo (Oh Ashes)]

Suddenly the wind violently explodes and a twenty foot cyclone surrounds naruto, shocking everyone but his fledglings as they guarded for the dust cloud. Obito's eyes widen as the cyclone dies and reveals naruto dressed in a black hakama into black riding boots, a sleeveless black kosode with a white inner one and a blue obi. A blood red scarf wrapped around his neck and the excess blowing in the wind, a forearm length black glove on his right and a normal on his left, both topped with metal, on his left hip was a katana, its sheath black and the sword itself having a black and blue Tsuka-ito.

"What.. What is this Power?!" obito thought, as kabuto was having similar thoughts. Naruto cracks his various joints with a content sigh, "Aww Its been so Long.. So this Mitsuomi's full power" he thought, pulling his sword from his hip. Obito guards himself as does his paths as naruto holds the sword horizontally, "Zetsuei lend me your strength" he says, suddenly drawing with a downward swing. The ground was carved with a gash as obito and his path dodge but han being the slowest was vertically bisected.

"What kind of chakra Attack was that?!" obito shouts, his eyes flickering as han reforms. Naruto rests zetsuei on his shoulder and slides the sheath into his obi, "That was no chakra based Attack.. That was Just the force of my Draw" he says, as purple energy tinted by black wafts off his form. Naruto raises zetsuei as the aura becomes a pillar of energy, "Awaken.. Zetsuei" he roars and the pillar kisses the cloudy sky.

"What is this?!.. What is This Chakra?!.. I Must Have It" kabuto shouts. The katana changes before their very eyes into a black with red tint Scottish claymore with a silver dragon wrapped around the pommel. Naruto points the black blade at obito and kabuto, "A power you can't begin to fathom" he says. The battle-lines have been drawn as cinder flexes her puppet hand, "Kabuto was it.. Though I would love to kill the betrayer.. You will have to surfice" she states, activating her Sharingan and kabuto's eyes widen.

"I agree" kabuto says, as both vanish. Tsunade weaves a few signs and slams her hand in the dirt, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" she says and five puffs of smoke form around her. Five identical women with messy silver hair and blue eyes appeared, dressed like tsunade but minus the coat.

"In Attendance the Six paths of Senju" tsuande declares, hand on her hip. Esdeath drives her rapier into the ground, "Hyoton: Ice Age" she says, as a cricle of ice forms her form. Zetsu only stares with a look, "**What** did **that** accomplish" he says. Esdeath gives him a fanged grin, "I destroyed the thousand Zetsu clones underground" she sneers. Zetsu's eyes widen in shock but quickly narrow as both charge each other. Tsunade looks over her opponents, "Lets go" she shouts, as her paths follow her. [song ends]

Naruto follows obito and his paths as they race into the forest but they soon turn and charge him, a single tail of their respective biju visible. Naruto grins as roshi weaves signs, "Yoton: Lava Scorching rocks Jutsu" he shouts, spewing large lava balls. Naruto raises his sword as wind coats the blade, "Wind Dragon Dance" he says and swings wide. A gust of wind erupts to cool some of the rocks as he dodges a few more to charge yagura but the former mizukage raises his staff with a twirl, "Suiton: Aqua Mirror Jutsu" he says, forming a mirror. An exact duplicate of naruto erupts from mirror as he swings, both sword colliding with a clang and carving a gash into the forest. Several bubbles appear from the dust around naruto and one explodes as it touches his shoulder, throwing him in a flurry of more.

"Suiton: Bubbles Jutsu" ukatata says, snapping his fingers and all explode. Naruto lands on a branch as blood trickles down his body and smoke wafts from his head, "Is This all you Got Obito" he shouts. Suddenly a glittery powder surrounds him, "Secret Ninjutsu: Scaled Sneak Jutsu" fu shouts, blinding naruto. Yugito extends her nails as she and han charge naruto but the vampire catches han's fist and blocks yugito's claws, "Close but not close enough" he says, heaving both back. Obito raises a single sign to them to draw on more of their power as naruto heals his wounds.

"**No blind spots remember.. They each have a Rinnegan**" kyubi states. Roshi covers himself in lava and charges naruto but he beats him to the punch and sends him plummeting to the forest floor, turning quickly with a upward slash catches yugito across the chest but han slams a heavy kick to his face. Naruto flies back but skids in midair but launches above the tree line, "Hey Obito how about we clear the air" he shouts, forming a purple cero but his blood mixes, causing it to become bright blue and loses shape.

"Gran Rey Cero" naruto shouts, detonating the forest below in a huge firestorm, throwing the six back. Naruto hovers above with a smirk on his face but slow descends into the barren forest, "Now they can't hide" he thought. The smoke slowly clears and the six are crowded together as obito rises from ground, "You are powerful Butcher but I am more superior to you.. As are they" he says, raising a sign and all six take their version two forms with thunderous roars. Naruto drives his sword into the ground with a manical cackle, "Yes.. Yes.. Yes.. Struggle in my Web Paltry Spiders" he bellows, ripping off his scarf.

[song plays...Hiroyuki Sawano ReBELLION ft Vocal Aimee Blackschleger]

"Go" obito simply says. The six charge naruto but he rockets forward with terrifying speed but breaks left towards yugito, "**Cat Claws**" she hisses but naruto dodges and slams an axe kick to her back. Yugito crashes to the ground but naruto bellows out, "Ikkotsu" creating a crater with yugtio's body.

"Bakudo #1: Sai" naruto adds and yugito's arms lock behind her back. Yagura slams his palm into naruto's back as coral forms but the vampire thrusts his hand back, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku" he says, as a golden chains wraps around yagura and naruto leaps to jerk yugara like a whip and slams him downward. Naruto lands as lava forms under him but he leaps, "**Floral mountain**" roshi roars, creating an eruption.

"Bakudo #81: Danku" naruto counters and creating a clear wall under him, "Bakudo #62: Hyappo Rankan" he adds, sending a hundred glowing rods at roshi. The Yonbi roars as several pierce his body but naruto wasn't done, "Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui" he shouts, sending a large blue flame into roshi. Obito watches in stunned silence as three of his paths had been taken out in minutes, "Impossible for a mere human to defeat a Biju" he thought. Han was about to fully transform but naruto appear with his left palm in han's face and bracing with his right, "Hado #63: Raikoho" he says, detonating a huge yellow blast and han careens into the ground with several bounces.

"Two Left Obito.. Try Harder" naruto shouts. Obito unleashes more of fu and ukataka's powers as both jinchuriki roar, creating a shockwave as ukataka takes his full biju form. Ukataka unleashes an acidic mist but naruto backpedals and thrusts his hand out, causing zetsuei to rocket to his hand. Naruto swings wide as flames lick his blade, "Flame Dragon Dance" he shouts, cutting through the mist. Naruto holds his sword out as she starts wail and glow, slowly taking the form of an azure dragon. Naruto rockets forward toward ukataka but fu flies in his path, "Outta the way little Lady.. You're Last" he shouts and vanishes.

"DRAGONSTRIKE" naruto howls, swing down and engulfing ukataka in a wailing explosion. Fu starts to charge Bijudama but naruto tosses up zetsuei and brace his left arm, "Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho" he shouts, firing a huge blue blast and incapacitating her. Naruto catches zetsuei as he lands but two black rods erupt from his chest, "I will end this Butcher and take back my Biju" obito sneers. Naruto staggers forward as blood pours from his wound but he swings back and his blade passes through obito, "Your attacks will Never touch me" obito says and weaves several signs, "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu" he shouts, engulfing naruto in flames. Obito turns to retrieve the Jinchuriki but a cold chill engulfs his form, "_**And Who decided that my attack can't Touch you**_" a voice says. Obito turns and his eyes widen a gash opens on his chest with a spray of blood, "Kamui is useless if you can't perceive my Attack" naruto says emerging from the smoke cloud. Naruto raises his reiatsu once again as he raises his sword, "To Think this all started over the loss of a single woman" he says. Obito glares but naruto's crushing reiatsu keeps him in place, "I've waited for this day for so Long" he says, as shadow hands emerge and grasp obitos's face.

"You took my parents from me" naruto hisses and obito glares but his eyes widen as naruto's face gains whiskers, "My Parents treated you as their son but you betrayed them" he says and obito screams, as one shadow hand rips his Sharingan out.

"No.. No I need to move.. I must complete project Tsuki no Me and be with Rin and be their True Son.. I won't.. I can't let this Demon Brat stop me" obito thought.

"And That sealed your Fate.. Begone from my Sight.. Darkness-Flame Dragon Dance" naruto says, swinging down and vertically bifurcating obito into a dark flame incineration.[song ends]

Only ashes remain of obito as naruto stood tall in the barren forest. Naruto sheathes his sword and slips out of his top to spark up a cigarette, "Mom.. Dad.. I have avenged you" he muses, holding obito's Sharingan. Footsteps catch his ears and naruto looks up to see tsunade and her paths approaching with three bodies.

"Everything went well no complications" naruto asks and tsunade smirks, "No and I owe Konan for teaching me.. I even recovered the Seven swords of Mist and possibly three new recruits for Spring" she explains. Preta, asura and ningendo place the bodies of zabuza, haku and one more he didn't recognize, "Ameyuri Ringo.. She quite the firecracker" tsunade states. Naruto blows a stream of smoke with a laugh, "You did good Tsuna-chan and it gives us another leg up in an alliance with Mei-chan.. Having returned their swords to them and three highly skilled shinobi if they desire" he says. Esdeath appears as a frozen mist but naruto notices her symmetrical look, "I haven't finished assimilating him.. The fool thought he was smart enough to try an absorb me" she sneers. Naruto blows another stream of smoke, "All that's left is Cinder" he muses.

"Do you doubt me my Master" cinder comments, approaching carrying kabuto. She unceremoniously drop kabuto as naruto hold out obito's eye, "Of course not" naruto croons and creates six clones to retrieve the six Jinchuriki. Cinder takes the eye from naruto and removes her mask, before assimlinating the eye into her empty socket. Quickly her scars start vanish and her puppet arm falls as her new arm appears, "My punishment is lifted and my beauty restored" cinder coos and naruto chuckles, as his clones appear with the others.

"Tsuna-chan can you handle reviving them" naruto asks and tsunade nods, "I can" she asks. Tsunade starts with zabuza and company, "Gedo Art: Rinne rebirth" she shouts. The King of Hell emerges and tendrils latch onto the three bodies, causing all three to lurch up and look around in shock.

"What the Hell?!.. We're alive?!" zabuza shouts. Naruto puts his cigarette out on his tongue, "That you are Demon of the Mist" he states. Ameyuri looks over the group but recognizes esdeath, "Still alive Bitch" she shot.

"I am little Bitch.. I'm for working for Him and loving it" esdeath shot back. Ameyuri glances to naruto and grins, "If she's here.. I'm in for whatever" she states.

"Well then welcome to Uzushiogakure" naruto states and looks to the others, "As for you Zabuza and Haku-chan.. I can offer a chance to avenge your deaths at the Hands of Kakashi Hatake" he states.

"Who are you" haku asks. Naruto runs his hand through his black hair and returns to blond with his whiskers, "Recognize me now" he says and haku's eyes widen, "Naruto-kun" she says.

"Yep but I look different.. Much has changed and I will explain later" naruto states. Zabuza looks between the group and nods, "Since we're alive.. I'll join but I want Kakashi" he says.

"Of course" naruto says and turns to tsunade, "Alright now our Jinchuriki" he says. Tsunade summons the King of Hell once again as the Sharingan and Rinnegan combo fades from their eyes. The six were just as confused as the first set but their respective biju sensed the Kyubi.

"Who are you and why do you hold the Kyubi" yugito asks. Naruto does a sweeping bow, "Hajimemashite.. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I hold Kyubi to keep her safe from those who would do her harm" he says.

"Now I extend an offer to all you.. A place of new beginnings in my country Uzushio" naruto states.

"Uzushio was destroyed Years ago" utakata states.

"What sort of new beginning" roshi asks. Naruto lights another cigarette with a puff, "Uzushio has been reborn.. Its place free of persecution for something not of your control.. A chance to not have to fight.. A chance at redemption.. A chance to make a hundred friends.. Uzushio offers that or you may return to your countries.. I won't stop you" he explains. The six felt the brevity of his words as it described each of them, "Now don't make choice thoughtlessly.. We should commune with your partners" naruto states and channels Kyubi's chakra with his fist out. The seven soon found themselves sitting on their respective biju in a circle, "So you would offer us a chance at freedom" han asks.

"Yes the freedom to be free and do as you wish.. A chance at a new beginning" naruto states.

"Will you be my friend and don't be like those Akatsuki" fu says and naruto nods, "Of course.. I can be a hundred friends if you wish" he replies. Yagura gives naruto a calculating look but it slips into a rueful look, "Isobu would you fault me.. If I went back to Mist to redeem myself" he says. The giant turtle sighs, "**We were controled by that accursed Uchiha but if that is your desire Yagura.. I will support it**" he states.

"**The Uchiha are a cursed clan and infect everything**" kyubi comments. Naruto chuckles with a smirk, "Han.. Roshi.. Do you wish to return to Iwa or Yugito to Kumo" he asks.

"Kumo used me as a tool.. The Hachibi was treated far better than I was.. If you face Kumo.. I'll help you" yugito states.

"Onoki treated us a weapons but I can speak for Han.. That we have no wish to fight anymore" roshi states and han nods, "I agree.. If you can find us a place to be at peace.. We will go to Uzushio" he said.

"I know the perfect place.. Yamato could use the company.. Ukataka" mitsuomi states.

"I wish to travel and find my apprentice before retuning to Kiri" ukataka states and mitsuomi nods, "Alright but be careful" he states. The group returns to reality naruto rolls his neck, "Now that is done.. There is one last thing.. Shukaku needs to be freed" he says.

"**That would be unwise.. He's too far gone**" kyubi says and naruto rubs his chin, "Then I have a idea.. Tsunade summon the Gedo Mazo" he adds. Tsunade activates her Rinnegan and weaves several signs, from the ground the statue erupts with one eye open. Tsuande several more signs and the eye glows as shukaku is expeled, "**Whoo I'm Free**" shukaku roars but spies the group, "**Good with Fools to Kill**" shukaku adds but slams into an invisible wall. Naruto raises his hand and it glows, before slamming into his seal and it glows as kyubi is slowly released. Naruto drops to one knee as fu rushes to his side, "You ok Nii-san" she asks.

"**He's fine**" kyubi said, in her human form. Tsunade drapes her coat on kyubi's shoulders, "We'll find a way to free your siblings without killing them again" she states. Naruto gets back to his feet with a deep breath, "Now" he says and shunpos atop the shukaku, "Listen Well Tanuki.. You're too unstable to be free but instead I'll seal you inside me" he states.

"**NO I WON'T SEALED AGAIN**" shukaku roars. Naruto enters the barrier and looks the tanuki in the eye his steel-blue orbs glow, "Yes you Will but I can give you More Blood than anyone else can Muster.. Now Unite with me" he says.

"**Ahh.. Yes Master**" shukaku says, before being drawn into the seal on naruto's stomach.

"What about this Kabuto" cinder asks and naruto weaves signs, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he shouts and creates enough clones for everyone, "They will take you back to the Abbey in Uzushio.. While Tsunade and I return for the Chunin finals.. As for The pretender.. Lock him up and Devour his knowledge" he adds and cinder titters. Everyone slowly nods as the clones grasp their respective shoulders, except yagura and utataka and they vanish in a black flash. Tsunade dispels her paths as naruto turns to kyubi, "I've kept my promise but you'll have to wait a little longer until your siblings are free" he states and she nods, "**Call me Ahri**" she replies. Naruto creates two mores clones, "They'll take you to a secure location and we'll meet with Mei later" he says and both men nod, "**I'll go with them**" ahri says, as they vanish as well.

"So what about the statue" tsunade asks. Naruto grins wide as he spreads his arms apart, his eyes becoming like shukaku with a four point gold pupils. A massive amount sand rises from the ground to slowly encompass the Gedo Mazo, "Hahahaha.. Sand Funeral" naruto howls, crushing the statue. A large explosion erupted as piece of the head landed in front of naruto and the elder vampire absorbs into his shadows.

"Now that's over.. Lets head back and watch Ieyasu destroy Konohamaru" naruto says and pulls tsunade close as they vanish.

***Chunin Exam Arena***

Naruto's clone was bored sitting in the Kage booth, his only respite was tsunade's clone and mei to his left. The auburn beauty was infatuated with his creator and proposed a political marriage between them to solidify an alliance. The clone sighs and pulls on the veil of his Kage hat, "Bored" naruto says, appearing to switch with their clones and both dispel.

"**Erza-chan fought Meogi and trounced her.. Ieyasu-kun fought Udon and won.. Kagura-chan fought Minerva from Kiri but lost.. Konohamaru won his fight.. Minerva and Erza-chan fought but ended in a double Ko.. Giving Konohamaru a pass.. Looks they cheated and Ieyasu won both his fights**" tsunade states and naruto drops his barrier. Naruto removes his Kage hat as he crosses his legs, "It seems Hokage-sama.. Our boys will be doing battle" he says. Danzo glances naruto's way with a neutral look, "Its seems but your boy faces the heir of the Sarutobi clan and namesake of our proud village" he states.

"I see.. So when Ieyasu defeats Konohamaru.. It will be like defeating Konoha itself.. That's simply Magnificent" naruto declares. The other Kage were shocked at his statement as was gaara but mei softly giggles as ei was glaring but danzo remained neutral but he was livid.

***Ieyasu vs Konohamaru***

Ieyasu went through some stretches as konohamaru stood with a cocky swagger. The crowd was cheering for the young sarutobi and he greedily sucked it up. Konohamaru fixes his gaze on ieyasu, "You should give up" he says.

"Why should I give up.. I wanna win this" ieyasu states and konohamaru scoffs, "Plus I wanna face the First and Last student of Naruto Uzumaki" ieyasu adds. Once his name was uttered thunderous boos and sneers echoed from the Konoha citzens and shinobi. A scowl mires konohamaru's face, "Don't speak that Demon's name is my presence" he hisses.

"Why.. Naruto-sama is a Hero of my homeland before we moved to Uzushio and inspired me and many others to be a shinobi.. To think his home Treats him so is Sad" ieyasu comments. Konohamaru clenches his fists and charges ieyasu but he deftly dodges, "He taught you the Rasengan and Kage Bunshin.. Even taught there are no Short cuts to being Hokage" he says and kicks out konohamaru's leg.

"Yet now you Spit on his Memory" ieyasu adds. Konohamaru recovers with a leap and fires several shuriken, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" he roars.

"Hyoton: Escudo del Cero Absoluto" ieyasu shouts, slamming his palms and creating a wall of ice. Konohamaru's eyes flicker in anger as his shuriken were blocked, "So you're like that Gray guy.. You a have Kekkei Genkai" he says.

"Yeah but not to Gray-nii's level or Esdeath-nee-sama either but as Aniki says.. I'm affable" ieyasu states but his face becomes serious, "So I'll end this Quick" he adds. Konohamaru starts laughing but his eyes widen as a hand is inches from his face. Ieyasu grabs konohamaru and slams him into the dirt with a drag and raises his fist, "Shocking First Bullet" he says, slamming a punch into konohamaru. The ground shudders and a foot deep crater forms with konohamaru in the center and out cold. The Konoha citzens and shinoi were stunned in silence as ieyasu raises his hand in victory. Naruto rises from his seat with echoing applause and shunshins down to the arena.

"W-winner of the Chunin Finals.. I-ieyasu Date of Uzushiogakure" the proctor declares. Danzo had a scowl on his face as tsunade chuckles darkly, "Seems Konoha is not as strong as they Think" she sneers and taps her cheek, "Oh and one more thing.. Call your council tomorrow.. So my beloved can give you Lady Koyuki's anwser" she adds, walking off. Danzo clenches his fist within his robe as gaara looks his way, "The first Shot of war have begun.. By defeating Konoha's supposed namesake with ease.. Strikes a blow they may never recover from" he thought.

***Prince of Foxes***

"I Hanabi Hyuga resign as Kunoichi of Konohagakure and Denounce my status as Heiress and clan" hanabi declares and the council of Konoha gasped in shock and murmured in horror.

"What are you Doing Daughter?!" hiashi says. Naruto was sitting off to the side, legs crossed and his hands in his lap. Hanabi holds up her Hitai-ate and tosses it on the table with a clank, "I said as of this moment I am Resigning as a Kunoichi of Konohagakure and Denouce the Hyuga name" he declares. Danzo clenches his fist within his robe as the council murmur again.

"You tread on dangerous water Child" hiashi says but hanabi glares at him, "Like Hinata-neesama.. She could have united both sides of our family but your arrogance and the elders arrogance refuse to accept change.. I will no longer live with in a family who treats half like slaves and that half willingly accepts it" she states, shocking some. Naruto watches the looks of horror on their faces with childish glee but didn't show it.

"THIS IS YOUR DOING?!" mebuki shouts, at naruto. The vampire touches his chest in shock, "What ever do you mean Haruno-san.. I'm only here to discuss your alliance proposal" naruto says. Several other council members nodded with accusing glares at naruto.

"You've some how brainwashed her like you did Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno" homura said.

"Sure you Jest good Sir" naruto says and rises from his seat, "Uzushio was very accommodating to Sakura-san and Hinata-san.. I assure you no brainwashing was done.. Have your mind walkers check her for tampering" he adds. Danzo glances to inoichi but the blond has a rueful look, "I'm afraid Lord Hokage.. She is not lying.. I've detected no use of Genjutsu and this room is protected by seals from Jiraiya-sama to dispel them" he says and the council gasp in horror.

"Uzukage-sama If I am not being too informal.. I would like join Uzushiogakure with my sister" hanabi states. Danzo's eye widen slightly as the council erupts in shocked shouts, "Daughter you Can not and Will not leave" hiashi shouts. Naruto titters slips off his sunglasses, "Of course Ms Hyuga I see no harm in this.. All are welcome to a new beginning in Uzushio" he says.

"You See Hokage-sama.. This man is to blame.. He is stealing our people" mebuki shouts. Danzo levels a serious look to naruto as he steps forward but the vampire only smiles, "Lost for words Silver Tongue.. First Konohamaru fell to my Little brother and Now Three strong Kunoichi and bright future for the last are leaving.. Not good for the Strongest village" he says.

"How Dare you Speak to Hokage-sama like that" koharu states. A smirk graces naruto's lips as he glances to the older woman, "You know I've been in this village a little over a month and I've noticed that the people of Konoha have this.. This air about them.. This Air of Arrogance that they are Superior to everyone else" he says.

"We are!.. Konoha is the Strongest of All the Shinobi villages" several civilian councliers shout. Naruto nods with a smile and wags his finger, "Yes as you've elqouently stated before.. No doubt Konoha has survived not One.. Not Two.. But Three shinobi wars coming out the victor each time.. Each Hokage is a Legend in their own right and has sacrificed Much for this Village" he says. Several of council murmur in approval of naruto's placating, "However what have the people and ninja of Konoha done with these Sacrifices.. They become Lazy.. Arrogant and Believe themselves to be Superior to Everyone not from Konoha or by Extention Hi-no-Kuni" he says.

"Yeah we're are Superior.. We are Gods compared to everyone else" kiba arrogantly shouts. Danzo resists the urge to roll his eye at the arrogant inuzuka but naruto points to kiba, "Then What is a God to a Nonbeliever.. They are Nothing and That what Konoha is to me" he declares. Danzo's eye narrows as naruto turns to face him, "Touched a nerve but I'm not done.. Lets turn the clock back say Five years.. Konoha has survived an attack by the Leader of the Akatsuki and Ridding themselves of a Bane.. Proving once again they are the strongest Village but something happened then.. Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of the Shodaime and Grandniece of the Nidaime.. Student of the Sandaime.. Abandoned Konoha" he starts.

"Then your Allies started to abandon you Suna.. Wave.. Tea.. Taki.. Land of Birds and others.. Why because they saw through the Facade this Village seems to thrive on.. That this place Actually is a Cesspool of Sycophants and Rotten to the Core" naruto finishes. The council erupts in furious shouts as hanabi watches in silence, "You speak quite arrogantly Uzukage for a lone man.. What is to stop me from having you Put to Death along with those Genin and Traitors.. Then Razing your country to Ashes" danzo states. Naruto tilts his head with one eye closed and a smirk on his lips, "Hoh you would start a Fourth Shinobi war with the one Ally.. Though Kumo is the Second strongest behind Konoha.. As for my Cute Genin and Equally Sexy fellow Jonins and my Beloved" he says and glances back to hanabi, "They Should be Reaching Taki.. Right.. About.. Now" he croons. Danzo silently tsks as naruto places his hands on the desk between them, "Since you've decided to Declare War on Uzushio and her Allies.. Let remind me of who I am and who you face.. Suna.. Wave.. Tea.. Taki.. Land of Birds.. Nadeshiko and our newest Ally Kirigakure.. As for me I am Menma Uzumaki.. Shodaime Uzukage.. The one-man Army.. The One Hundred man slayer and the Butcher of the Coliseum" he states. Several of the shinobi gasped in horror but danzo remained impassive, "Lovely titles but I can End this War on one Strike by Killing the Head of the Snake" he says. Naruto steps back with his arms apart and his eyes wild, "Well Lets see you enforce your declaration" he says. Three Ne drop down and drive their swords through naruto's heart, brain and throat.

"Hanabi Hyuga.. You will be held and Reducated for your Disobedience" danzo says. Hanabi glares and prepares to fight for her life but a small chuckle fills the room, "_**Not bad.. Not bad but ultimately futile**_" a voice comments. Suddenly all three Ne fall to the floor as naruto stood with the blades still in him, etching the horror onto the civilians. Naruto slowly pulls the blades from his body as his wounds heal at an alarming rate. Hanabi stares in slight shock, "He can definitely protect Nee-sama" she thought.

"**That and more**" naruto thought. Danzo clenches his fist as naruto tosses the last blade on the table, "Care to try again.. If not I'll take my leave" he says but wags his finger, as he grasps hanabi's shoulder.

"One more thing.. My name isn't Menma Uzumaki" naruto starts and grins wide, "Its Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.. Your Resident Demon Brat and Soon to Be Destroyer" he shouts and the room devolves into bedlam.

"Until next we meet on the Hallowed ground of battle.. Pray to your impotent Gods But it will fall on deaf ears" naruto adds and they vanish in black flash.

"Impossible was that?! The Hiraishin" hiashi shouts. The other members of the council were in stunned in horror as danzo scowls, "Send word to our Hunter-nin to intercept them Immediately!" he shouts.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-1:Welcome to the Penultimate chapter but also a double upload as I posting this and the final chapter. I want thank everyone for their support. Now let us Beat the Drums of War.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

_**Ethereal voice**_

_Flashbacks_

**Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

**CHIV**

* * *

Naruto and his charge appear in his carriage as it gallops towards Wave country. Kurenai quickly grabs mirai and a kunai from her pouch, "Now.. Now no need be scared" the vampire comments. Kurenai slowly relaxes as hanabi settles in her seat, "I can't believe you are alive Naruto-kun" kurenai says.

"Technically I am dead but I am walking around" naruto says and waves at mirai, causing her to wave back.

"Where are we heading.. Konoha will surely be after us.. Especially with declaring your return" hanabi says. Naruto folds his arms with a chuckle, "Wave.. Prinz Eugen will take you all back to Uzushio.. While I deal with our pursuers.. Hinata will meet you there as well" he states. Naruto slips on his glasses, "I'll be right along" he says and melts out of the carriage as it gallops onto the bridge. Naruto reforms in front of the bridge, "Now I wait" he muses and creates the iron throne and a dragon head cane. The vampire's sensitive ears picked up seven heartbeats and his grin reaches joker levels, "Now the fun begins" naruto thought. Naruto adjusts his tie and leans on his cane as jiraiya and six Anbu appear on the road, "Got my message.. Were the heads too much" he says.

"Where is Hanabi.. Uzukage" jiraiya states. Naruto keeps his right eye closed with an amused look but it slowly slips into a serious look as the right opened, "Why?!" he says.

"Why?!.. She is Konoha shinobi and belongs to Konoha" jiraiya counters. Naruto slams his cane in the dirt and moves it back and forth, "No.. No.. No.. No.. I mean.. Why did you betray Me.. Ero-Sennin?!" he shouts. Jiraiya freezes as his eyes widen but the Anbu were confused, "How do you know that name?!" he shouts.

"Hehehe.. I should know that name Ero-Sennin.. I gave it to you" naruto shot and rams his cane into the dirt, "It seems you were outside the village and Danzo didn't tell you.. For shame" he croons. Naruto then moves his hand over his hair and it returns to his natural blond along with his whiskers, "Here does this help Ero-sennin" he says. Jiraiya shudders in abject horror as naruto sits on his iron throne, "Naruto?!.. You're Dead" jiraiya said.

"The Demon.. Alive?!" one Anbu called Rat but he collapses with a smoking hole in his skull.

"What's the matter Perv?!.. Lost for words?!.. I expected More.. I'm Hurt" naruto says, blowing on the still smoking revolver.

"Gaki.. You gotta understand" jiraiya starts but naruto flares his reiatsu and biju chakra, "Do NOT try to rationalize this.. I Trusted you!.. But you Betrayed me.. For What?!.. Konoha.. You made me think you died but You used that Fucking Key to Let them Kill me" he roars. Everyone goes on guard as naruto rises from the throne, "However I know why" he starts.

"You did it because of Spite.. Seeing that you are the inferior one of the Sannin.. My beloved Tsunade is the granddaughter of the Shodaime and grandniece of the Nidaime.. Orochimaru was the talent and You are the dope.. So you wanted to surpass the others and you did it with Dad but he died before You could fully collect and I was taking too long to gain you unparalleled glory as the mentor of the saviour of the world.. So you cut your losses and the Toads did too once they learned the truth.. Right False Sage" naruto states. Jiraiya glares at naruto but the vampire only yawns and raises his hand, causing sand to ensnare the five Anbu.

"This is between Us.. Stay out of it or end up like Rat" naruto says and crushes Rat's corpse. Jiraiya starts to draw on what little Senjutsu his body can muster but his eyes widen in pain as naruto drills a fist into gut. Jiraiya doubles over with spittle from his mouth, "Don't think.. I'll let you have a chance in this" naruto hisses.

"G-gaki.. I'm sorry but.." jiraiya starts but naruto uppercuts him, "Don't you Dare say.. You're Sorry" he shouts. Jiraiya recovers his bearings with a spit of blood, "Fine.. You took everything from me.. Why couldn't you accept your lot in life" he shouts, drawing a kunai. Jiraiya charges naruto but the blond blocks with his cane, "My Lot in Life?!.. To be beaten and starved.. To be their attack dog.. Never" naruto shouts. Kunai and cane clang as Sensei and former student did battle, each moving in a symphony of life and death.

"Without your Sage mode.. The Gallant is Gallantly lacking" naruto says, drilling his boot into the former sage. Jiraiya staggers back and falls to one knee as naruto looms over him, "Tell me Perv.. Was Jiji privy to this.. Did he sanction this?!" he hisses. The former toad sage tries to reign in his breath, "Sensei was too soft-hearted" jiraiya says but naruto grabs his chin for the sage to look him in his blue orbs, "So.. Why did you Betray my parents and Jiji.. Why didn't you honor their wishes?!" he growls out.

"What do I get for honoring the wishes of the Dead" jiraiya spits.

"I see.. You're a leech.. A vampire like me but instead of blood.. You feed on Glory.. Praise and Machismo.. That's why Tsuna-chan would Never Fuck you and chose Dan-san" naruto sneers, pushing him back. Jiraiya glares at naruto, "The girly boy was too soft-hearted to be a shinobi.. I was glad he died.. I thought Tsunade would turn to me for comfort but She left!.. The only gratification I got was Fucking Shizune and turning her against Tsunade.. Which wasn't hard because She Hated Tsunade for what happened to her Uncle" he shouts.

"Enough.. Stand up Sannin.. This is a Poor showing for a supposed Legend" naruto shouts. Jiraiya shot up with a Rasengan forming in his hand but naruto counters with his Wind Rasengan, tearing into jiraiya's arm. The Sannin screams as he staggers back with blood dropping to the ground but he has no time as naruto slams a punishing roundhouse to his gut.

"You told me once.. That you wanted Peace in the world but I realize now.. That the peace you wanted is not through understanding others.. No it's with Konoha on top of the Elemental nations" naruto says and raises his left arm. A Rasengan forms but it slowly enlarges as jiraiya struggles to his feet, "Goodbye Jiraiya.. May you Burn in Hell for your Sins.. Odama Rasengan" naruto shouts and sends the orb forward. Jiraiya screams as the giant orb slams into him and sends him through several trees.

"You Demon.. You killed Jiraiya-sama" Bull shouts. Naruto stares at the bound Anbu but his right arm suddenly snaps with a sickening crack, followed by his left to touch the opposite sides of his hips. Naruto's right left leg ballons and swells to form a musclar leg with three clawed feet with a forth metacarpal, his left following suit and his clothes ripping as his skin turns a leathey grey. His upper body becomes large and gains to small forelimbs and a residual metacarpal, his neck was S-curved but short and muscular to support a now large skull at the neck to a narrow snot, powerful jaws with rows of sharp teeth and six red eyes. The creature releases an echoing roar heard from a mile away as it sets it sights on the bound Anbu.

"_**So what do you think.. I had to create this from Mitsuomi's Memory.. Its called a Tyrannosaurus Rex.. A King of a Bygone Era**_" naruto says. He stomps forward and leaving large prints to loom over the Anbu, before grabbing Bull in his jaws. Bull screams in agony but it aburptly stops as naruto swings side to side with the Anbu's bones snapping with each. Naruto tosses Bull up and swallowed him with a crunch, before releasing the remaining Anbu from his sand.

"_**You can either Die to me or if you're Lucky take the Perv back to Konoha.. You're Choice**_" naruto states. The Anbu quickly Shunshin away as naruto shifts back to his human form, wearing only white slacks with cowboy boots and black gloves. Naruto lights up a cigarette with a loud sigh, "Mom I made him hurt" he muses.

***Wave Country***

Hinata hugs her baby sister with kurenai and mirai as naruto appears in a swirl of wind, "Thank you Naruto-kun" hinata says.

"Think nothing of it Hinata.. Lets head to the dock" naruto says. Awaiting them at the dock was a young woman with light brown hair in twintails and under a grey military cap. She wears a bottomless, grey, black and red uniform with a white skirt, black stockings and grey combat boots with white gloves.

"Guten Morgen!.. I am Prinz Eugen.. Nice to meet you!" the woman declares, saluting. Naruto salutes back as the others bow, "Are we ready to set sail" he asks.

"Jawhol!.. Teitoku" prinz declares. The group was awe of the small crusier class ship as they started to board, "This is smaller than the one we saw" hinata comments.

"They are.. These ships are made for speed and maneuverability.. My Elder sister is in command of our battle group and she strives for speed and power" prinz explains.

"We'll be stopping in Kiri for a few more passengers" naruto explains. Twenty minutes later the ship sets sail as he remains on the deck. Kurenai took mirai below deck with hanabi as hinata decided to stay with naruto.

"Will we expect trouble from Kaminari.. Now that Konoha knows your intentions" hinata asks. Naruto blows a stream of smoke, "We'll stay closer to the Land of Water but I'll keep us hidden through certain means" he explains. The ship continues along through the sea south for the Mizu-no-kuni and the Chigiri sea as naruto keeps the ship hidden.

"Teitoku.. We are near the Rendezvous point" prinz shouts from the bridge. Naruto create a clone to keep them hidden and erupts into black ravens for shore, soon reforming on the beach near Port city as a thick mist rolls in.

"Right on time" a voice comments. Mei emerges from the mist with chojuro and minerva, followed by yugito, roshi, han, fu and ahri. Minerva has glossy purple hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders. Her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Minerva wears light makeup akin to a Geisha and wore a battle cheongsam dress with long slits up the sides and thighhigh brown boots. Mei approaches naruto but slaps him in the face, "That is for not telling me about Yagura" she snaps but kisses him, "And That is for returning all Seven swords of Mist to us" she adds. Naruto picks up his fallen glasses, "Zabuza and Ameyuri were a bit hard pressed to return the Kiba blades and Kubikiribocho but I assured them.. I'd come up with suitable replacements" he says and wipes his glasses, "Where's Yagura and Utakata" he adds.

"Utakata went to search for apprentice and Yagura is prison awaiting judgement" mei explains and folds her arms, "He submitted to us easily and explained the circumstances to us but many are calling for his death" she adds.

"He's prepared himself for the outcome of death upon his rebrith" naruto explains. Mei quirks her elegant eyebrow, "I am actually curious how you were able to resurrect all of them" she asks. Naruto slips on his glasses with a cheeky smile, "Sorry trade secret" he coos.

"So you're the man Okaa-sama is smitten with" minerva comments. Naruto turns with a sweeping bow, "I am that man" he says.

"**He's also a posing.. Dramatic creature**" ahri states. Naruto snorts as he approaches the fox woman, "True.. So are all of you ready to depart" he states and the group nods, "Mei-chan I must cut this short but I'll send something to appraise you of the coming maelstrom" he says. Ahri and the others grasp him as they vanish in a black flash, "What Maelstrom.. Okaa-sama" minerva asks.

"I do not know but we must be prepared for anything" mei says, as they return to Kirigakure.

***Konoha***

The council murmur in silence as danzo reads the report on jiraiya and the prospect of losing sakura, hinata, hanabi and learning of naruto's ressurection. A week has passed since the incident and the mood in konoha was swirling with rumors and callings for war. Danzo and the council didn't leak any information on naruto's declaration of war or rebirth but declared he had stolen sakura, hanabi and hinata. Danzo has a whirlwind of emotions running through his emotionless expression.

"Hokage-sama.. We need to recover both my daughters.. We can not let their Dojutsu fall into Uzushiogakure's hands" hiashi comments.

"While I agree Hiashi.. We can't act without rational.. Jiraiya-sama was critically injured by the report.. Naruto and worse he seems by some means.. Changed into some sort of large creature to kill Anbu Bull.. To send in a team blind would be suicide" shikaku states.

"Its his Demon magic" ashitaka comments. The door aburptly opens as sasuke storms in with rage in his eyes, "WHERE IS THE DOBE?!" he shouts.

"He had returned to Uzushio" shikaku states.

"Then give me two squads of Anbu and I'll hunt the Dobe down and Kill him Again" sasuke says.

"No.. We will not rush into battle without knowing our enemy" danzo states, tossing the report on the table.

"Our enemy is the Demon.. Sasuke-sama can kill him" shigure states.

"Uzushio is protected by whirlpools and numerous seals.. No doubt the boy has reinforced them.. For now.. We'll leave them alone" danzo says and the council murmurs in anger and disgust but danzo looks sasuke in the eye.

"Do not test me on this Sasuke.. Leave Uzushio alone for now.. Soon Uzushio will Fall once more.. Send word to Kumo about Uzumaki and his Declaration of war.. Kumo will root out his abilities.. Once Hanabi and Hinata are returned.. Both will be used for breeding purposes by both our nations" danzo adds. Hiashi was about to retort but danzo raises his hand, "This is a concession that will be made for Konoha to remain at the top" he adds and the council murmurs but hiashi reluctantly agrees as well.

"Start recalling our shinobi on long term mission and have all out borders fortified by the end of the week and prepare civilians for evacuation" danzo orders. The council trickles out and leaves danzo but before long his anger slips and he slams his fist into the desk, "Damn you Uzumaki.. How did you come back to life?!.. You should be my perfect weapon" he thought. Homura and koharu soon return as danzo sat in silence, "The situation is dire but not unsalvageable" homura comments.

"That Boy is a fool to declare war on us.. His power is unknown but not without weaknesses.. The information gathered from our Goodwill mission is proof that Uzushiogakure hid most of the power and allowed us to see what they deemed necessary" danzo states.

"The Chunin exams are proof as well.. Those Genin Ieyasu.. Erza and Gray their abilites.. Worst Konohamaru is not taking his loss well and requested Jiraiya to up his training but with him in hospital" koharu states. Danzo's eye narrows, "I'll have my agents watching our borders for any movements and inform the Daimyo of this development.. Also contact Honest-dono as well.. I will not see Konoha fall as I am Hokage" he declares.

***Port of Spring Harbor***

Hinata and her group disembark Prinz Eugen's ship as konan was waiting for them, "Welcome back to Uzushio" she greets. Each them bow to her as naruto stands on the railing of the ship, "Thank you.. Konan-san" hinata greets.

"I would like the others to get some rest" hinata says, as kurenai was shifting mirai. Konan points to a coming carriage, "Of course.. The carriage will take you to the Hotel.. Koyuki-sama will meet with you later" she says. Everyone boards the carriage as naruto waves and drops down as they leave.

"Hime and The Landing forces are heading for Kaminari.. The Kiriyu is heading for Kumo" konan explains. Naruto grins as his clothes change to black combat pants and boots, with a skin tight long sleeve shirt that accented his muscles.

"Well then.. Lets have my War" naruto muses, as a black void rips open and the vampire leaps inside. Naruto steps out the void aboard the Kiriyu as unryuu, tsuande, karasuba, miya, yume and esdeath were waiting for him.

"We should arrive in Kumo by nightfall" miya states. Naruto takes a seat in the captain's chair, "Then so begins our War" he muses.

***Dockyard of Kaminari-no-Kuni***

Several stood on a ship of Kaminari's naval flagship as the blackness of the ocean reflected the night stars.

"Cap.. Whats that" one man says. The captain looks out over the ocean and his eyes narrow as multiple lights in the ocean of reds, greens, blues and yellows. Suddenly a ship explodes with a shudder, "What The?!" the captain shouts. Another ship explodes as screams fill the night, "Cap.. Ships in the distance" a woman shouts. The captain grabs his telescope and sees several destroyer class, "Prepare for an attack" he shouts but his ship shudders and groan. Suddenly a tall woman in white with red eyes and large metal claws on her hands appear, "What Coun.." the captain shouts but the woman drives her claws into his chest. The captain keels over as the woman attacks the sailors followed by other women of different looks. The ships off the coast open fire with minature chakra cannons as the Kaminari navy tries to counter attack. One destroyer leaves the battle group towards the main dock, aboard the ship was tenryuu with a sword in her hand. Tatsumi stood in his chakra armor dubbed Incursio and his left eye glowing red, "Mine.. Fire a Volley" he shouts. Mine was standing near the tip of the ship with a her personal chakra cannon dubbed Pumpkin, "Hai-Hai" she shouts, aiming for the ship nearest the dock. Pumpkin charges and fires at the ship, tearing a large hole in the ship and water rushing in and rapidly sinking.

"Prepare for Broadside" tatsuta shouts. The ship slams into the dock as tatsumi and his forces leap off the ship to securing a landing zone for najenda. Several samurai rush the dock as tatsumi swings his spear and punches. A blur of red leaps over tatsumi as toyahisa was taking heads, "Push forward" tatsumi shouts.

***Kumogakure***

Several Jonin stood on the watch towers of the main gate of Kumo unaware of the attack on Kaminari's dockyard. Ji is a competent Jonin and former Volt member dubbed the sight of Kumo for his inherent night vision, from years of training. A loud roaring caught his ears as he peers into the blackness of the night, "Odd sound.. I never heard something like that" he thought. Moments later the roar echoes again but closer than before, "What is that Ji-taicho" another Jonin asks.

"I do not know but be prepared" ji says, straining his sight into the dark. Loud thunderous noises made themselves and ji's eyes widen as a large creature was a few meters away from the gate. The creature had six red eyes, its hide a grayish white with spikes on its back and developed forelimbs. The creature roars again and ji sees its mouth open near vertically.

"Sound Th.." ji starts but pains blossoms in his waist. Ji looks down as a rapier was sticking out his gut, his head slightly turns as his body starts to turn deathly cold. The last thing ji saw a pair of fangs and glowing golden eyes. Esdeath pulls her rapier free and licks off the blood, behind her was the newly turned ameyuri feeding on a Jonin and kurome turning the remaining ninja into her puppets. The other watchtower fell easily to yume and kazehana. Miya was aboard the Kiriyu as her captain was lumbering towards the gate with yugito into tow.

"What does he call that one" kurome asks. Esdeath grins as naruto roars once again, "Indominus Rex" she asks, as he smashes throught the gate. Panic quickly sets in as naruto smashes into buildings grabing shinobi and ripping them to pieces or tossing them like toys. Esdeath and her teams rush in as well as yume and kazehana, cutting down shinobi and leaving civilans in terror. Yugito links up with esdeath as the Kiriyu descends from the clouds. On board unryuu opens fire on places of note as miya and homura prepare to descend for their objectives. Naruto roars as he tears through several Chunin and Genin but his form slowly returns to normal.

"**Yugito.. Esdeath head for the Tower.. Yume.. Miya head for the Hydroelectric plant.. Karasuba remain on standby at the main gate.. Allow the civilians to flee**" naruto orders and gets their acknowledgement. Naruto summons a pair of skull print Colt 1911 pistols and unleashes a bullet storm.

***Raikage Tower***

A Jonin burst into Ei's office, "Raikage-sama.. We're under attack" she shouts. Ei bolts up in his seat with a roar, "By Who?!" he shouts.

"We don't know yet.. A large creature or summon managed to burst through the main gate.. While an Airship descended from the clouds" the jonin states. Ei clenches his fist and glances to mabui, "It could be Uzushio.. Send word out to Darui and Shee to head for the main gate with several Volt members.. Samui and her team head for the hydro plants.. Also find Ophelia" he shouts, jumping out the window. Mabui quickly heads out but doesn't notice the Jonin turn into esdeath looking zetsu. Ever since killing zetsu she was able to make copies of herself like he did, this one being Jonin from the main gate.

"**Office secured**" it thought and esdeath titters in her mind, "**Good work.. Yugito is near and will capture Mabui.. You take her to the ship via the Hiraishin.. I will arrive soon these Kumo-nin are poor sport**" she replies. The eszetsu giggles and takes a seat on the desk to wait for yugito. At the same time mabui was finishing sending out the messages to her comrades but as she turns, her eyes widen towards the person behind her.

"Yugi.." mabui but her world goes black. Yugito picks up mabui with a rueful look on her face as she heads for the office, "**War does not change Kitten**" matatabi says. Eszetsu hops off the table as yugito enters with mabui, "One for transport" yugito says, handing off mabui. Eszetsu vanishes in a black flash as yugito waits for esdeath, "After this.. I am never fighting again" she thought.

***Hydro Plant #1***

Samui and her team of omoi, karui and several Jonin arrive at plant number one and the battle was already not in their favor. Their enemy were wearing chakra armor and that made Ninjutsu useless, causing them to draw their swords and face them head on. Miya stood at the entrance to the plant with her sword at the ready as homura was fighting several Jonin.

"Cloud Beheading" a voice shouts. Miya easily dodges the attack and notes its one of their targets karui, "Announcing one's attack is detrimental to their surprise" miya notes. Karui sneers at the woman but miya blocks her attacks with ease, "You lack focus" miya says, calmly.

"Shut it Bitch" karui shouts but miya blinks behind karui and knocks her out with the hilt of her sword, "Anger leads to carelessness" she says, planting a Hiraishin seal tag and karui vanishes. Omoi tries to attack miya from behind but kazehana knocks him into a fence with her Futon, before slapping seal on him as well.

"Fufufu.. These Kumo shinobi are not very powerful" kazehana notes, taking a swig from her bottle.

"We caught them off guard but their arrogance that no one would attack them played a factor" miya comments. Samui had managed to make inside the plant but many workers were down and some herded by a brown hair woman.

"So not Cool" samui thought and charges the woman. However woman moves with speed and slam a palm to samui's stomach.

"Way not cool" samui says, dropping to the ground. Yume places a seal tag on samui and she vanishes as yume continues to secure the plant.

***Main Gate***

Karasuba stood at the gate with a bored expression her face as she glances down to the unconscious form of shee. Darui was glaring at her from his spot, "This how you say.. Dull" karasuba says. Darui sends his Laser Circus but karasuba deflects it into a pair of Kumo Bolt. Benitsubasa was cutting through them with haihane and a few of her squad. Karasuba slaps the seal tag on shee and he vanishes, causing darui to gasp in shock.

"Where did you send Him?!" darui shouts. Karasuba sighs and Shunshins behind darui as gashes open up on his body, "Same place.. You're going" she says, placing the seal tag on him as he collaspes.

"How Fucking boring" karasuba hisses, looking into sky.

***Kumo Main District***

Naruto was bored as he sits on a stack of bodies and feeding from a Genin, tossing the body to a few waiting ghouls.

"**Shall I join you on the battlefield**" tsunade asks. Naruto drops from the pile and obliterates it with a cero, "**No need your Paths are enough.. Only one of our targets remains and our forces are pushing into the heart of the city**" he replies. Naruto pockets his hands as he makes way through the streets, summon-swords surrounding him like a ring, striking down any would be dispatcher. A surge of electricity increases around him as he dodges the fist of ei, carving up a gash of dirt as the Raikage skids pass him.

"Otto!.. Almost had me" naruto boasts. Ei surges forward with his Lightning-armor on maximum and slams a punch into naruto's forearm block, snapping the vampire's arm in two as he skids to a halt.

"Not bad.. Not bad Unruly Ei" naruto says, his arm snapping back into place. Ei's eyes narrow but he surges forward again but naruto dodges with ease, "Impossible.. He's dodging me at my full speed" ei thought. Ei buckles as naruto drives a elbow into his back but ei counters with a back forearm. However naruto leaps over the arm and sends a spinning wheel kick to ei, sending him into a wall. Ei roars he erupts with lightning and slams his punch, creating a large dust cloud. Naruto grins as ei appears next to him with a punch, snapping naruto's head completely around. Ei pants heavily as naruto falls on his back, "Now to end this invasion" ei says, turning to leave but a chill runs up his spine. Ei turns to naruto standing with his head facing the opposite way but the raikage has no time to react as a punch sends him through several buildings. Naruto laughs as he twists his head around, "Like shooting fish in a barrel" he howls.

***Prince of Foxes***

Naruto and tsunade enter the bridge as his gaze fell on the chained forms of ei, darui, shee, mabui, samui, omoi and karui, all outfitted with chakra suppression cuffs and a special seal the vampire stole from Hozuki castle. Naruto looks over his prizes with a curious but hungry look on his face, "Status report" he says.

"Najenda's forces are approaching the village.. Tatsumi is nearly done securing complete control of the Dock yard with Hime's forces.. Major fighting have died down with small pockets hold up in various parts of the village.. Esdeath and Yugito have completely secured the Raikage tower.. Miya and Yume's forces have control of the Hydroelectric plants" tsunade explains. Naruto turns to chained form of ei, "Looks like the dirty business is done Unruly Ei" he says. Ei glares at naruto with a struggle of his chains, "Release me and Fight me Demon" he roars. Naruto snorts with a sneer on his face, "I've already beaten you in combat.. You're all my prisoners of war and Kumo has fallen" he states. Naruto squats down to ei to look him in the eye, "I'm curious though.. Where's your pet.. Did she escape her leash and run off" he says.

"The Hachibi will destroy all your forces" karui shouts. Naruto taps on ei on the cheek with his palm and glances to the redhead, "Oh really.. Then where was she while my forces tore through Kumo with ease.. Where was she when I crushed Ei like the weakling he is" he asks. Ei struggles again to get to naruto as the vampire approaches karui but she only glares, "Nothing.. However I can guess where she is" he starts and pauses to glances back to ei, "Konoha took Ophelia for themselves" he finishes, shocking them all.

"YOU'RE LYING" ei shouts. Naruto chuckles with a wag of his gloved finger, "Then where is she.. Face it Danzo plucked your pet right under your nose and now has her as his attack dog to spare him my wrath but it won't save him" he says.

"However that does answer a question that bugged me.. When you entered into an alliance with Konoha and Hi-no-kuni.. Why didn't you clamor for a Hyuga.. The Answer is Danzo used his secert to get you to back off it and some day gain your pet" mitsuomi adds. Unryuu approaches with a flap of her coat, "Teitoku.. We've arrvied" she says and naruto grins, "On screen" he states. A large screen slides down and the seven prisoners see a large capital, "Kami.. That the Capital of Kaminari-no-Kuni" shee states.

"It is but not for long" naruto says and turns to tsunade with a dark grin, "Show them the cost of their Arrogance" he says. Tsunade licks her fangs as her Rinnegan comes to bare and she vanishes.

"What are you Doing?!" omoi says. Naruto points to the screen and they see tsunade actually floating above the city but the vampire suddenly vanishes as well. Tsunade spreads her arms apart and naruto suddenly appears in front of her, "I have a better Idea.. Return to the ship" he says. Tsunade stares at him puzzled but vanishes as naruto looks over the capital and brings his hand to his face, "I am the Angel in Hell.. I tear off my wings to remain Sane" he utters.

[song playing.. Cometh the Hour Part A- Bleach ost]

Naruto's hollow mask forms on his face as his left arm lengths to his knee with long claw like fingers, "_**I wanted to save this for Konoha but this should provide a Healthy dose of Fear**_" he hisses. Tsunade reappears on the bridge as the mask forms on naruto's face, "What is He Doing?!" ei shouts but the blonde vampiress grins. Naruto points his left hand at the capital as dark purple orb forms within and his reiatsu flexes. The orb grows and grows until it reaches the size of an Odama Rasengan, "_**Rraaggggghhhh**_" the vampire, distortly wails. The orb distorts and fires a wide beam towards the captial's center as ei and the other look on in horror. The blast creates a mile wide explosion with a fire cloud nearly a mile into the air and through the clouds. The truly lucky were atomized at its center as a great many more with incinerated by the growing fire cloud. The ship rocks from the force of the explosion as the capital of Kaminari-no-kuni was to reduced to a flaming crater. Tsunade and unryuu's eyes flicker in shock at the sheer destructive power of naruto.

"That-that wasn't real right.. Right?!" omoi sputters. Naruto looks over the destruction with wild glowing, gold eyes as a jagged line forms where his mouth should be on his mask, before it opens with jagged teeth.

"_**AHAHAAHAAAHAAAAA! WHAHAHAHAHAAA! UGHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_" the vampire howls, with the fire cloud as his backdrop. [song ends]

Naruto reappears in his suit on the ship and without his changes, seeing the defeated and horrifed looks on their faces but ei kept his composure. Tsunade grasps his shoulder and he overlaps her hand, "Sorry if I scared you beloved" he whispers.

"You Bastard.. What have you done?!" ei shouts. Naruto touches his forehead to tsuande's and turns back to ei, "I've started Peace in our time" he says.

"Peace?!.. PEACE!.. You murdered thousands of people" shee shouts. Naruto tilts his head with a callous grin on his face, "Yes peace.. In one day I have destroyed one of two countries who thrive on war.. Your Daimyo the great Honest-dono is a Warmonger and Sadist and very much unlike his name a Fucking Liar" he sneers. Naruto steps forward as slips off his suit coat, "With his death and the destruction of the capital.. Kaminari-no-kuni is finshed.. It'll be years even decades before they can regain a semblance of their former glory" he states. Naruto unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves as ei gives him a death glare, "Look I get it Ei.. You're strong and prideful.. Unlike some of those here.. You want to kill me" he says and leans closer, "However I wanna see you break" he croons but ei spits into his face. Naruto titters and wipes the spit from his face, "Not cool man.. Not cool" he says.

"Now.. I'll give you all a choice.. Swear fealty to Uzushio and you live or don't and I can't guarantee your safety" naruto adds.

"Never Kill me now" ei shouts. Naruto glances to tsunade with a smirk, "I knew he'd say no.. So next person" he says.

"I swear fealty to you Uzumaki-sama" samui shouts. Karui and omoi look at the blonde in shock, "What are you doing Samui?!" karui shouts.

"Saving my life.. I don't wanna die.. You saw what he did just now.. I'd rather be at his side than in his path" samui says, as her chains unlock. Samui gets to her feet as karui and shee give her heated glares, "You ungrateful Bitch" karui shouts. Samui kneels to naruto and he holds out his hand to allow her to kiss it, "I Samui swear my loyalty to Uzushio" she states. Naruto lifts samui's chin to allow her to rise, "Welcome Samui-chan" he says and turns to tsunade, "Beloved take her to our quarters and get her cleaned up and a rest" he adds. Tsunade slowly smiles and leads samui away as naruto points his gloved finger at shee, the blond glaring at him with a serious look.

"You know.. I'm glad Samui decided to speak first.. Makes this easier because I know it'll take the rest of you some motivation to make your choice" naruto says.

"We won't break like her.. So kill us" shee shouts. Naruto pulls on his gloves with a look to darui, "So you can be Martyrs then" he says, before driving black tendrils into darui. Shee and ei struggle in their bounds as darui screams in agony, his body becoming more and more emaciated. The white of naruto's eyes turn black and gold pupils glow as his fangs protrude from his mouth. The vampire pulls free as darui's skeletal corpse collapses next to mabui, who is staring at nothing and praying. Naruto squats down to the silver hair woman, "Are you praying for your life" he asks. Mabui looks up with tear stained eyes, "No I am praying for those who lost their lives because of our actions" she says. Naruto's eyes widen and a genuine look forms on his face, "You could learn from this kind soul" he says and unlocks her chains, shocking the others. Naruto's eyes start to glow as mabui's own widen and go blank as she collaspes into him, before he lifts her up bridal style.

"Unryuu take her to the Med Bay" naruto says and unryuu takes the unconscious woman, "By your leave Teitoku" she says.

"Why did you spare her?!" karui shouts. Naruto sparks up a cigarette with a drag and slicks back his hair, "Because unlike the four of you.. She actually regrets and feels remorse for her hand in this business" he says.

"I feel Regret Uzukage-sama.. I'll pledge loyalty to you as well" omoi says and naruto arches an eyebrow, "I see.. Well of course" he says but heard the boy's thoughts. Naruto releases the chains and omoi gets to his feet but his freedom is shortlived as black lighting fist erupts out his back. Omoi gurgles as blood lands on naruto's unfeeling face, "Foolish Human" he hisses, pulling his hand free and licking some of the blood.

"You Bastard" karui shouts. Naruto glances to the redhead with a scoff, "He tried to fool me and paid the price.. Now Karui and Shee.. What to do with you" he states.

"Allow me to assist Naruto-kun" a voice purrs.

"Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki?!" ei shouts. Naruto glances back as tsunade sashays next to him, "I need to pay this Little bitch for her comments to Samui-chan" she says.

"Yes.. The very same.. The Demon Brat they executed.. Son of their Revered Yondaime" naruto states. Tsunade grabs karui to lift her to her feet and reveals her fangs, "You call Samui-chan an Ungrateful Bitch.. Well you're a Dead Bitch" she hisses. Karui's eyes widen in fear but she screams as tsunade tears into her throat, causing naruto to grin. Shee and ei watch in shock as tsunade was actually drinking karui's blood from the spurting wound, "What are you People?!" shee shouts.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. You're assuming we're Human" naruto sneers and grabs shee by the hair, "We have given up the mortal coil but still live" he adds. Karui stops struggling as tsunade and drops the redhead with a lick of her stained lip, blood running down her chin and breasts. Naruto pulls shee closer to karui as her body starts to twitch, "Seems she wasn't a Virgin" he says, as karui's blank eyes open with a groan. Karui suddenly grabs shee and tears out a chunk of his shoulder, "Arghhh" he screams but it is silenced as karui tears out his throat. Naruto cracks his knuckles before slicing off karui's head with his hand and crushing shee's head under his boot.

"Now that leaves you Unruly Ei" naruto says and unlocks his chains. Tsunade appears behind ei and actually heals his wounds, "Naruto-kun is not without his benevolence" she says. Naruto licks up tsunade's neck with a stare, "I'll give you one chance to Kill me.. Hit me wtih your strongest jutsu" he says. Ei clenches his fists with a hard glare, "Then release this Seal.. Uzumaki" he say, the seal coming to bare on his chest. Naruto approaches and grasp ei on the shoulder as they reappear above as lightning dances in the sky, "A befitting place for our final duel" the vampire shouts, releasing the seal. Naruto back jumps from ei and rips off his shirt as tsunade arrives, "Now Yondaime Raikage.. Show me your Beauty" he howls, spreading his arms apart. Ei lowers his stance as his lightning armor erupts in full force, "I will End you with a Jutsu my Father taught me" he shouts, shifting his right hand in a four-finger strike. Tsunade gasps slightly and furrows her brow, "Thats the signature Jutsu of the Sandaime" tsunade thought. Several bolts of lightning strike ei and amplify his already surging Raiton, "Here I come Demon" he roars and shot forward.

"Thrust of Hell" ei roars, thrusting his hand forward. Lightning erupts and out naruto's back as the vampire spew blood from his mouth. Ei roars and pour more Raiton but the vampire grabs the arm within his chest, "Impressive.. Superb.. I Feel So Alive" naruto howls and pulls the arm free from his chest. Naruto sends ei back with a palm strike but ei catches himself and charge him once again. The vampire catches ei's fist and points two fingers at the Raikage's chest, "As a token of Honor.. I'll end this quick.. Hado #4: Byakurai" he says. Ei gasps as pale lightning erupts out his back, dropping the Kage to his knees and facedown with a final breath. Naruto sucks in a breath and spreads his arm out, "Kami-sama I send another to Heavenly embrace.. Honor him and absolve him of his Transgressions.. AHAHAAHAAAHAAAAA!" he declares, as thunder echoes. Deep inside naruto's mindscape a pair of haunting steel-blue orbs open with a wide grin and sharp teeth.

To Be Concluded

A/N-2:Next Chapter will be the last and I've decided to bring Mitsuomi back and one more person. Sakura and Hinata will remain human to have children and will be turned, once the children are old enough. Thank you for all your support and see you next time.. Stay Frosty


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-1: Welcome to the Final chapter and the beginnng of the end of Konoha. Thank you to everyone for their support and keep your eyes out for more of my stories.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

_**Ethereal voice**_

_Flashbacks_

**Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

**CHV**

* * *

Naruto stares at the ceiling of his bedroom as tsunade rests her head on his chest, "**I have to say Naruto.. That was very impressive.. I give it a seven outta ten but I would've looked Honest in the eye and then destroyed the place**" a voice comments. Naruto's eyes widen and his breath hitches, "Mitsuomi?!" he says, waking tsunade.

"What's wrong Naru-kun" tsunade asks. Mitsuomi giggles inside of naruto's head, "**Bring her in.. I would like her to meet me**" he says.

"Mitsuomi's awake" naruto says and touches his forehead to tsunade, bring them into his mindscape. Mitsuomi sits on an elevated throne inside the cathedral, "Still kept this place huh" he says, leaping down. The vampire gives a sweeping bow to tsunade, "Hallo Schöne.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. No-Life-Prince and source of Naruto-kun's rebirth" he says.

"Why have you awakened Mitsuomi" naruto asks.

"Well it was a combination of things but One I'd say is an unwanted house guest or throughly wanted house guest for me" mitsuomi says and soft footsteps echo. Tsuande and naruto gasp as a tall pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features appears. Extremely long, sweeping white hair and clear white eyes with short round eyebrows. She wears a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines but the shocking part werre the horns sticking out her hair and the third eye on her forehead.

"Naruto-kun.. Tsunade-chan meet Kaguya Otsutsuki.. Progenitor of all Chakra" mitsuomi says. Kaguya reaches out and touches naruto's cheeks as tears run down her cheeks, "Hagoromo.. Asura" she says, after pulling her hands back.

"Who are they" tsunade asks.

"The Sage of Six paths and his son.. Kaguya is the guardian of a tree known as the God Tree or Shinju.. Long ago she met a man named Tenji.. The lord of the area and slowly gained human emotions and fell in love with him.. However Tenji began to fear Kaguya and let his council poison his mind" mitsuomi starts.

"Betrayer" kaguya hisses and mitsuomi nods, "Quite.. Kaguya soon learned she was pregnant and fled with her most trusted hand-maiden Aino but Tenji caught up and in the process Aino was killed.. In her grieve and rage.. Kaguya ate the fruit of the Shinju and become the first user of chakra" he finishes.

"Why would Kaguya call me Hagoromo and Asura though" naruto states.

"You are reincarnation of my son and grandson.. Black Zetsu was my creation in a bid to revive me and It set in motion the events that have played out since the beginning of chakra" kaguya explains.

"Why create something like that?!" tsunade says, with anger in her voice.

"I was drunk on my power as the Usagi no Megami.. I believed all Chakra belongs to me and me alone but years of reflection inside the Gedo Mazo have changed my thinking.. I was fool" kaguya says. Naruto cups his chin thought as pink cloud forms above his head, "Bunny Goddess" he says, all them seeing kaguya in a bunny girl outfit.

"Hohohohoho.. That is perfect" mitsuomi shouts and kaguya has the presence to look somewhat embarrassed. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a sigh, "Lets put all this Goddess business and Six path sage to the side" she says and looks to naruto.

"Was wiping out Lightning's capital really worth it to bring peace" tsunade asks.

"It seems Naruto assimilated a great deal of my Personality but Tsunade It was necessary.. This will make the other nations sit up and take notice.. Naruto's actions echo back to an old story of my past" mitsuomi states and tsunade arches an eyebrow.

"Long ago.. An Empire joined two other great nations in waging a world war.. The second the world had witnessed.. This empire decided to attack another major nation.. Who had stayed out of the war.. Their goal was keep the nation out.. However their attack awoke a sleeping dragon and the nation entered the war like a Storm.. The empire's allies slowly surrended but they remained defiant.. So the nation did what Naruto did.. Wiped not one but two cities with a terrifying power.. This forced the empire to surrender" mitsuomi explains.

"Do you think the Fire Daimyo will surrender once he learns what happened" tsunade states and mitsuomi rubs his chin.

"Perhaps.. I've gone through Naruto's memories and this will put another Daimyo on notice.. The Earth Daimyo would fear this could happen to him and will pressure Onoki to sign the Non-agression pact.. It will also scare the smaller nations to wonder the same.. However the Fire Daimyo will not falter so easily because of Konoha and their reputation.. Though the notion of Four of the Five major powers against him.. May shatter that resolve" mitsuomi says.

"So what do we do now" tsunade asks.

"Sit back and wait.. Let the nations take this in.. Uzushio has now shown they are not to be trifled with.. Naruto has the power to wipe a nation and his forces took one of the most militaized countries down in mere hours and killed their Kage" mitsuomi says.

"Mitsuomi is right.. We focus on the Fallout.. Konoha will no doubt be up and arms about my return.. Teme will want to fight more than ever" naruto says.

"Your fellow Jinchuriki that will fight can defend your allies.. Konoha could attack the weakest one" mitsuomi says and naruto gasps, "Wave country" he says but mitsuomi grins, "Perhaps Kaguya and I can help on that front" he says.

"How?!" both tsunade and naruto say.

"Simple.. Ressurect us.. You have our souls and my blood.. Use that Edo Tensei.. Then Revive us with her Rinnegan.. Also you will have Turn me again though" mitsuomi states, shocking the pair.

***Fire Palace***

The Fire Daimyo stares at the report on lightning's fall with wide eyes and shaking hands, "T-this is inconceivable" he utters. The other members of the court were in the same manner as their ruler, "I agree.. This man.. No Demon wiped the entire capital of Lightning.. Even Kumo has fallen to his forces" one says, wiping his brow.

"Danzo is to blame for this.. His warmongering ways will lead this Demon to us" another says.

"Danzo has kept Konoha as one of the strongest of the Great villages but these are trying times now that Uzushio has declared war" a fourth council member says.

"What is the status of Kumogakure" the daimyo asks.

"Shinobi not in Kumo have made their way to Konoha but the village is occupied by Uzushio forces" the first states.

"How could they move so fast to Lightining so fast.. That demon must have been preparing for this.. How could Kami allow this demon to be return" the second says.

"Be that as it may.. Naruto Uzumaki and Uzushio are a threat to our peace and we must be prepared to put them down once again" the fourth says. Meanwhile danzo crushes the report of kumo's fall and the destruction of the capital, "How did the boy do this" he thought.

"Danzo-sama.. What should we do.. We can not ignore Naruto any longer.. I know you suggested we hold off on an invasion of Uzushio" shikaku states.

"We should invade the Immediately" mebuki shouts and the civilan council members agree.

"Uzushio is protected by Whirlpools.. That alone would make landing on the shore near impossible and as Hokage-sama said.. Naruto more than likely has upgraded the seals protecting the island as well.. He has spent the last five years planning this.. We must not act thoughtlessly" inoichi states.

"Then what should we do" ashitaka shouts. Danzo remains quiet as the both sides of the council bicker between one another, "We invade one of Uzushio's allies.. Namely Wave country" he starts.

"This is plausible.. Securing Wave would give us a foothold to make an offensive against Uzushio.. Some of Kumo's fleet remains and can assist us against their fleet" shikaku comments.

"Attack Wave could bring the Demon out.. That country was the first to align with Uzushio" koharu states and several on the council agree.

"I will lead the attack.. The Dobe will not sit ildly by as those weaklings are murdered.. I can end in one fell swoop and we'll conquer the rest of Uzushio" sasuke says and several readily agree.

"Yes Sasuke-sama will kill the Demon brat once again" mebuki says. Danzo rises from his seat, "Shikaku.. Have your son plan the invasion of Wave.. The remaining members of the Legendary class will lead the offensive with the Kumo ninja and a few squads of Jonin and Chunin.. Once the country is secured.. We will begin planning an invasion of Uzushio" he states and the councils agree. Danzo exits the room followed by his two cohorts, "I do not doubt Sasuke-sama's skills but we saw first hand how dangerous the Demon is" homura comments.

"I know this.. The boy should be on our side.. The fact that he wields such power.. It should ours to wield.. No one elses" danzo says, entering his office.

"We need to act cautiously.. Perhaps Daimyo-sama will offer us samurai to subjugate the country" homura states.

"He will do it.. If he wants to keep his power.. The boy's actions in Lightning will no doubt put the other nations on notice" danzo says and sighs, "I will make one concession.. The boy is ruthless and calculating.. He's killed three of my best men and put us the defensive for the moment but the acquisition of the Hachibi will give us a much needed edge" he adds.

"Should we send the Hachibi with our invasion force" koharu asks but danzo shakes his head, "Sending so much would entice the boy or his allies to attack us from the rear or the village itself" he replies and the two elders nod, unaware of something listening to their every word.

***Uzushio***

Mitsuomi flexes his muscles and looks over his new body or rather the real mitsuomi looks over his clone. He is an impressive six foot four with broad shoulders and a swimmer's frame, defined cheekbones and a slender nose with short, black spiky hair but two long bangs framing his face.

"Not bad.. Not bad" mitsuomi muses, slipping on a skin tight shirt. He also wears white combat pants with english riding boots and the black suspenders hanging down.

"What do you think Kaguya" mitsuomi says, glancing back. The progenitor of chakra was current having her long hair cut to shoulder-length in an asymmetrical bob style.

"You are what they call handsome" kaguya comments. Naruto had indeed ressurected the pair using the Edo-Tensei with mitsuomi's blood in his system and piece of the gedo mazo for kaguya. The blond then turned mitsuomi back into a vampire and mitsuomi pulled some of his old powers and traits back inside himself but most of his shinigami powers were lost him. Mitsuomi quickly had naruto break their blood bond and the no life prince turned kaguya into a vampire as well, gaining some of her god like power.

"Just handsome.. I think its more than that.. I'm disgustingly sexy.. Right An-chan" mitsuomi says, to the third of their little group. Anko was cutting kaguya's hair but one could see the puncture marks on her neck and pale skin.

"I'll say.. I can't wait for you Rekt my Pussy" anko says, smiling and showing her fangs. Kaguya scoffs with her eyes closed, "I do not see the excitement in sex" she comments and both gasp.

"That because.. You haven't had sex with me.. Sex could change the world.. I bet if Tenji had fucked you right.. Maybe the world would be different" mitsuomi says, slipping a black glove on his right and a white one on his left. Kaguya blushes slightly, "He was adequate.. He gave me two children" she comments.

"Sex can be more than making children.. It makes you feel better.. Releases stress" anko says, brushing the stray hairs from kaguya's bob. Kaguya creates a clone to look over anko's work, "Thank you Anko" she says, as the younger removes the sheet. Kaguya wears a cheongsam similar to her kimono with white leggings, ankle length boots and purple arm sleeves. Mitsuomi slips on a gray trenchcoat with black shoulder bars, "Come on we need to meet with Naruto" he says and both nod.

***Uzukage Office***

Naruto is in his office as his clones do his paperwork with his head laying in hinata's lap and tsunade sitting next to them.

"Do you feel any different.. Now that Mitsuomi-san is gone" hinata asks. Naruto opens his blue eyes in thought, "A lot less manic.. His personality is a bit overbaring" he says.

"_**That's cause I am awesome**_" mitsuomi says, rising from the floor. Kaguya and anko enter through normal means as naruto sits up, "Pillar Captain Mitsuomi Kiriyu and Lt Kaguya Otsutsuki.. Reporting" mitsuomi says, clicking his boots together.

"Konoha may be on the move soon" naruto says. Kaguya takes a seat as mitsuomi stood with a thin smile, "Do they know that Iwa signed a non-agression pact or Kiri in your pocket" he asks but naruto shakes his head.

"Kiri yes but Iwa no.. However Danzo may find out soon enough.. Its been two weeks since the fall of Lightning.. Es-chan is taking a firm hand to Kumogakure.. Civilian willing to leave are being transported here or our other allies.. Han.. Roshi.. Mabui and Yugito are living in Yamato's outpost.. I sent Fu and Ahri to Taki in case of trouble" naruto explains.

"Leaving Wave as their only avenue.. How long" mitsuomi says and naruto slowly nods, "A week at the most.. Shizuka and Tokiwa will be heading to Nadeshiko.. From there they'll head to Wave.. I want you and Kaguya to back them up" he says but mitsuomi raises his hand.

"Kaguya and I are more than enough.. I'll take Anko with us too.. Nadeshiko won't be needed" mitsuomi says.

"Are you sure Mitsuomi-san" hinata asks. The blue eye vampire grins, "I am a One-man army and Kaguya is pretty powerful in her own right.. Between the three of us.. We'll be fine" mitsuomi states.

"Alright" naruto says and mitsuomi snaps to attention, "On your order.. Soutaicho" he says. Kaguya rises her seat and follows mitsuomi as anko gives a wave, "See ya Gaki" she says.

"I pity the force sent from Konoha" tsunade says and naruto nods, "I almost do.. Mitsuomi is not someone to taken lightly.. If Konoha does.. They will die" he says.

"**Damn right Naruto-kun**" mitsuomi comments and naruto sighs, "Can you control Kaguya" he thought.

"**Of course.. Time in the Mindscape is much slower than the outside.. We've talked things out and I told her.. I would show a better world than Tenji could.. Once this dirty business with Konoha and Hi-no-kuni is done.. We'll do some traveling**" mitsuomi states.

"**Alright.. I'll leave it in your hands**" naruto thought and rises from his seat with a stretch.

"So how will we deal with Konoha" tsunade asks. Naruto dispels his clones and takes a seat at his desk, "The Pillars will defend Uzushio and the Espada will take on Konoha.. My familiars have marked everyone that is worth saving but the percentage is small" he says.

"How small" hinata says and naruto slips a lolipop in his mouth, "Thirty percent of the total population.. Danzo and his cronies have posioned the village and those that are innocent are voiceless" he explains.

"My Family would weep to see Konoha in such a state" tsunade states, sadly.

"_**The Clan heads are content to keep their power and do nothing.. Allowing Danzo to remain unchallenged**_" tsume says, appearing from the shadows and dressed in a Anbu uniform.

"Danzo has given them power for their Loyalty and twisted their ideals to his way of thinking that Konoha must remain supreme" naruto states.

"Naruto I want to accompany you to Konoha.. My clan I want to deal with them" tsume says. Naruto moves his lolipop side to side and slowly nods, "Approved.. Both of you.. As I said.. I have marked those who will saved and they will transported to Nanba" he replies.

"So those that remain in Konoha" tsume and naruto grins, "Are Fair game" he says, showing his fangs.

***One Week Later***

Mitsuomi sits on the iron throne with anko in his lap with kaguya on overwatch on one of the beams of the great naruto bridge, "**Anything**" he thought.

"**Ships are moving to encircle the island and a large force is approaching**" kaguya says and mitsuomi titters, "**Destroy the Ships.. Anko and I will deal with the Ninja**" he thought.

"Are we killing any of them" anko says, slipping off his lap. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a wide grin, "All but the Legendary class" he says. The sound of running catches their ears and emerging on the bridge was a force of slightly over a hundred with sasuke in the forefront. Mitsuomi rises from his throne and grabs the edges of his coat into a curtsy, "Herzlich willkommen.. Invaders" he says.

"Is this all Wave has to defend itself" kiba shouts. Mitsuomi tilts his head with one eye closed, "Hear that An-chan.. A Dog trying to speak to its better" he says and anko titters. Kiba was about to charge but sasuke raises his arm, "Stand aside Weakling.. We have come to take a firm hand to your Paltry country and bring it under our glorious control" he says, with a smug tone. However mitsuomi looks around and to anko but then points to himself and sasuke nods, causing joker like laughter to escape mitsuomi's mouth.

"Try again Runt.. You will not be getting pass me anytime soon" mitsuomi says. Sasuke reaches for his chokuto but shikamaru steps forward, "Are you from Uzushio" shikamaru says.

"I am.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu at your service.. So let me guess the plan and stop me if I'm wrong.. Your forces will invade Wave.. Kill everyone who opposes you.. Then use Wave as a staging ground for a full scale invasion of Uzushio" mitsuomi says.

"How do you know that?!" ino shouts and mitsuomi grins, "Naruto and I suspected that you would" he says.

"Hehe.. Konoha is so cowardly that they would attack a defenseless nation instead of us" anko comments, infuriating the chunin and jonin.

"What are you another Pillar?!" kiba shouts. Mitsuomi was about to retort but catches a kunai and send its back with speed and pierces three ninja through the head.

"Yeah.. You could say that but I am more of the Source" mitsuomi muses, snapping his fingers.

"Enough Talk.. Kill them" sasuke shouts but mitsuomi vanishes, shocking them all.

"Humans are so Fragile" mitsuomi says, grabbing a kumo shinobi by the head and twisting it off.

"Lets go Akamaru" kiba shouts but slams into an invisible barrier. Sasuke draws his chokuto and slashes the spot to no effect, "What?!" he shouts. Screams erupt as mitsuomi tears through their combined force, fists and kicks snap necks, limbs ripped off and used as weapons.

"W-what the Hell.. I-is he" ino says, fear in her eyes. Anko giggles behind them with a smirk on her face, "He's the source of Naruto's new power.. An ancient Predator" she says.

"Du hast Recht.. An-chan.. I am the reason Naruto has the power he has now" mitsuomi says, squatting above them.

"What?!" sasuke hisses. Mitsuomi's clone grins wide and shows his fangs, "Five years ago after Naruto's hanging.. Your venerable Hokage decided.. He still needed Ahri-chan's power.. So he had his puppets take Naruto to a crypt.. Mine and they inadvertently awakened me" he says.

"You're a vampire" shikamaru says and the clone nods.

"I was originally just gonna devour Naruto but He told me his story and I felt a kinship with him and gave him my power and set him on his path to revive his ancestral homeland" he says but glances right, "Otto!.. Seems he's finished" he adds and dispels. The Konoha nine whip around and their eyes widen but sasuke's were narrowed in rage, before them were the bodies of their entire force ripped to pieces. Mitsuomi steps over the corpses as the blood slinks behind him, "Ahh.. Nothing a good workout to get the blood pumping" he says, spreading his arms and the blood surges into his body. Choji lost his lunch and vomits on the ground as ino falls to her knees with her mouth covered as ten-ten covers her mouth as well.

"Its true.. A vampire" shikamaru says. Neji clenches his fists along with kiba and akamaru whimpers with his paws over his eyes.

"Release me vampire and Face your Better" sasuke shouts, striking the barrier several times. Mitsuomi rolls his neck with a smirk on his face, "You are not on my level Sasuke-chan.. Hell you're not on the level below me" he sneers and snaps his fingers. The barrier comes down and sasuke launches forward with his chokuto screeching but collides with nothing, as a scream echoes.

"Ino?!" shikamaru shouts. Mitsuomi stands before them with ino in a rear naked choke with his left arm, "Now hold on.. You should consider yourselves lucky" he says and licks up ino's neck, causing her to flinch and struggle.

"Let her Go" lee shouts. Kiba rushes forward with a low tackle but quickly back jumps as snakes erupt from below.

"Don't forget about me poochie" anko says. Mitsuomi raises his right hand a silver peacemaker appears and he points it at ino's head, causing her to freeze and flinch.

"Now I would really hate to Kill this pretty flower but if you don't stop.. I will if I have too" mitsuomi says.

"Everyone stop" shikamaru shouts and kiba growls, "We can take him" he shouts.

"Are you dense.. He tore through a group over a hundred trained ninja with ease" shikamaru shouts. The others start to ready themselves to fight, "We are a cut above them" neji says, activating his Byakugan.

"Heheeheehehe.. Such arrogance from the Konoha Nine.. Naruto was right.. You believe you are living Gods" mitsuomi says.

"Save me Sasuke-kun" ino shouts. Mitsuomi cocks the hammer of his peacemaker, "So where to do you want it.. In the stomach" he starts, pointing to her belly but moves up to her chest.

"In the Chest" mitsuomi says and looking them in the eyes, "I think we should put it in the Head" he crows, tapping her temple.

"Stop Let her go" shikamaru shouts, preparing his kagemane. Suddenly a blast of lightning goes through ino and mitsuomi, causing blood to spew from her mouth but her eyes widen. Sasuke stood with a non caring look on his face with his hand raised, "Foolish Wench" he says, coldly. Mitsuomi staggers back as ino crumples to the ground but a maniacal laugh escapes his mouth, "Wunderbar.. Sasuke Uchiha.. Wunderbar" he howls, aiming for the uchiha and firing. Sasuke's body erupts with a purple aura and a purple skeleton ribs form around him and the bullets bounce off, "Prepare to Die.. I will deposit your corpses in front of the Dobe" he sneers. The Konoha eight were about to attack but a rumble of thunder erupts and all them were dragged to the ground by a thunderous force.

"It should be all you.. That should be preparing to Die" mitsuomi says, his eyes glowing and a purple-black aura wafting off of him. Sasuke struggles to stand but his legs wobble and he falls back to his knees, "What is this Chakra?!" he thought.

"Its a shame I can't Kill all of you but Naruto wants you alive.. However I think a message should be sent" mitsuomi says and blinks in front of lee. Lee's breath hitches as mitsuomi slices off his head with a knife edge chop.

"Betrayer" the vampire hisses, in delight.

"Lee.. Lee?!" ten-ten shouts, as the head plops on the ground.

"Take your Trash out of here Konoha Ninja.. Tell your Hokage.. Judgement day is coming and all you Sins will be Paid back in Full" mitsuomi says, turning on his heels and the weight lifting. Sasuke, neji and kiba were about to rush mitsuomi but they halt in their tracks.

"Enough.. We're retreating this Battle is lost" shikamaru shout. Sasuke rigidly turns his head with a glare, "Let me Go" he hisses.

"No.. We failed.. This man is too powerful right now.. We've lost our entire force.. Ino and Lee.. We need to strategize" shikamaru shouts. Ten-ten slowly picks up lee's head as shikamaru releases his jutsu, "Fall back to Konoha" he shouts. Sasuke glares at mitsuomi as the vampire stares with a mocking smirk on his face, "Auf Wiedersehen" he sneers, as the konoha seven retreat. Mitsuomi raises his arms and his shadow flares out to absorb all the corpses, "Hmm.. Now I know the Eight Inner Gates" he thought.

"Seem she's still alive" anko says, squatting next to ino. The blonde's breathing was shallow and wheezing as mitsuomi approaches, "How does it feel to be betrayed by your God.. Sasuke-kun" he says. Anko digs her middle finger into ino's wound and she spits up more blood, "Mmm a Virgin" she says, after sucking on her finger. Mitsuomi squats down and takes ino's hand, "Your eyes are filled with rage.. Sadness and Betrayal.. How could Sasuke-kun do this to me" he says. Ino weakly stares into mitsuomi's eyes, "Do you want revenge.. Squeeze my hand to say yes" he says and she complies, causing the vampire to grin wide.

"I will make you into my Perfect Monster.. Mine to mold" mitsuomi says and anko giggles. He swiftly bites ino's wrist to sample her virginal blood, before cutting open his wrist and drinking down his own. Mitsuomi opens ino's mouth and deeply kisses her, sending his blood down her throat and her wound fizzles. Her baby blue eyes widen and the white of her eyes turn black and the irises become catlike. Kaguya lands behind them with red angel wings and blood covering her dress as mitsuomi picks up ino.

"All of their ships destroyed" kaguya says and spies ino, "Another one" she comments and mitsuomi grins wide.

***Konoha***

Shikamaru and sasuke stood in front of the danzo but the hokage was not pleased, "It was a complete Failure" danzo says.

"Yes Hokage-sama.. This Mitsuomi Kiriyu wiped out our entire force in a manner of minutes.. He claimed to be the force behind Naruto's resurrection.. He also claimed to be some sort of crypt" shikamaru explains. Danzo remembers the foreboding crypt, "Then I could have possessed this power and the Jinchuriki" he thought.

"How does he fight" danzo says, to sasuke. However the uchiha scoffs, "He's fast for a weakling and wields a strange weapon that shoots projectiles.. The Dobe has a similar weapon but it could not penetrate my Susanoo.. I will crush both him and the Dobe" sasuke states.

"Is he Delusional.. Naruto and this Mitsuomi are above him in terms of power" shikamaru thought and turns his attention back to danzo, "This attack's failure will not doubt spur Uzushio to invade a retaliation" he says.

"The Daimyo has sent us his Samurai and Warrior Monks.. Including the Hachibi.. We will be prepared" danzo states and rises from his seat, "For now.. I have increased patrols.. Konoha has survived Three Shinobi Wars.. It will not Fall" he adds, dismissing them both.

"Konoha will not fall" danzo says. Meanwhile gai stares blankly at the severed head of his prized pupil and adopted son. Ten-ten stood behind with tears in her eyes and neji was somewhat respectable, "I-it happened so fast Gai-sensei.. He appeared in our midst and K-killed L-lee" she says.

"Was it the Unyouthful Demon" gai says and ten-ten shakes her head, "No some guy named Mitsuomi" she says.

"_**That's Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. No-Life-Prince.. Panda**_" a voice comments. All three of gasp as lee's eyes open with a smirk on his face, "Lee?!" gai says.

"Sorry Might Gai but Lee can't come to the phone right now.. Want to leave a message" lee says.

"What Forbidden Jutsu is this?!" neji says and lee titters, "Something you can't begin to imagine.. So you're His Sensei.. The eyebrows are bit much but you'll be fun to Kill too" he says, before the head ballons and explodes over them. Gai stood shaking with lee's blood and brain matter on him, "Lee.. I promise you.. I will Defeat your murderer" he thought.

***Training Ground-7***

The remaining members of the Konoha twelve meet and the mood was very sour, "We should go Uzushio ourselves and Kill Naruto" kiba says.

"And have all of us Die" shikamaru says and sasuke scoffs, "The Dobe can't defeat me" he says. Shikamaru mutters mendokusei, "Its thinking like that.. That will bring us down.. Naruto is not the same person we knew.. He's immensely more powerful.. Lightning should prove enough.. So we need stop thinking of the Naruto of the past but the present" he explains.

"Then what do you propose" neji says. Shikamaru folds his arms and cups his chin, "Kiriyu said he was the source of Naruto's power.. So the logical choice that Naruto is a vampire as well.. However conventional thinking won't work as both have been seen during the day" he states.

"So what can we do Shika" choji asks, still reeling from ino's 'death'.

"Sunlight is not a factor.. Blessed weapons or Silver are a weakness but I don't know if it will be effective.. However Naruto will be coming soon and we need to be prepared" shikamaru says.

"The sooner the better.. He'll die at my hands once again" sasuke says and shikamaru mutters once again, leaving with choji.

"H-how can he be so heartless.. Its becuase of him Ino is dead" choji says. Shikamaru sighs, "Sasuke only cares about himself.. However Ino could be still alive and taken prisoner" he says. The friends part ways and shikamaru heads home, meeting his father along the way.

"I heard the mission was a failure and a new player has appeared on the board" shikaku says and shikamaru slowly nods, as they enter the compound.

"Yes and claims to be the progenitor of Naruto's power and every bit as dangerous" shikamaru states and shikaku mutters mendokusei, "Our dishonor of Minato and Kushina's wishes have damned our village" he says.

"We betrayed Naruto.. We all chose to abandon him and condemned him for something not of his control.. He saved this village some many times and we repayed him with Calling him a traitor and Hanging him" shikamaru says.

"We made our choices Son and now Konoha will have deal with it" shikaku says and sighs, "If Lightning is any indication.. No one will be spared" he adds and shikamaru's eyes widen.

"Naruto grew up in Konoha.. Some people could be innocent.. Lightning's capital was Faceless to him but This different" shikamaru says and shikaku places a hand on his shoulder, "We can pray to Kami that Naruto thinks like that" he says.

***Uzushio***

Naruto loosens his tie as mitsuomi sits across from him, "Utter defeat" naruto asks and mitsuomi nods, with a puff on his cigarette.

"Wasn't even a challenge.. Your old class is quite delusional.. Even after seeing me destroy their entire force.. Some of them actually believed they could kill me" mitsuomi states.

"They've be heavily indoctrinated by Danzo.. That Konoha is the most powerful" naruto says. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and grabs a bottle of whiskey with two glasses, "Very similar to the Empire of my past.. The truly do not understand the gravity of the situation.. Their only ally was wiped out in hours and their strength set back for years.. I bet the countries they annexed have revolted" he says, pouring naruto a drink.

"I've increased security at the ports and most of the civilians from Kumo are on the up and up" naruto states.

"Civilians are mostly sheep.. They follow those who treats them well.. You spared them and they follow you.. Because you were stronger than their best people" mitsuomi says, dowing his own drink and pouring another. Naruto nurses his own drink but reaches in his desk for a lolipop, "Since we separated.. I don't smoke as much but I feel the need to have something in my mouth" he says and mitsuomi chuckles with a slow drag on his cigarette.

"I have an oral fetish.. Plus smoking helped with my bloodlust during my younger days" mitsuomi explains and naruto slowly nods.

"Tell me Naruto.. Do you regret destroying Lightning's capital" mitsuomi says, his face serious. Shadows cover naruto's face as the room goes silent for a few minutes, "I do.. I wiped out an entire capital.. I killed Men.. Women and Children.. Of course I regret it" he says.

"I wouldn't but that's the fundamental difference between us.. I have seen the worst of humanity far longer than you my friend" mitsuomi stars and swipes his face, his hollow mask forming.

"_**Which is why I took this side of me away.. You have the lion's share of my Shinigami power but I can still use my Bankai**_" mitsuomi adds, before removing his mask.

"I used your Full power Shikai.. It was enough to deal with Obito.. So thats fine" naruto says. Mitsuomi finishes his drink and takes the bottle, "Now if you'll excuse me.. Uzukage-sama.. I have two lonely women and a girl.. In Desperate need of screaming my name" he says and naruto snorts.

"I can't believe you turned Ino Yamanaka.. President of Sasuke-teme's Fanclub" naruto says and finishes his glass. Mitsuomi stops at the door and looks back with a smirk, "She watched her God kill her without a thought and I Preyed on that" he says, stepping out. Naruto leans back in his chair, "_**He is not wrong.. You preyed on my weakness Naru-kun**_" cinder says, stepping out of the shadows.

"No I just gave you the menans for revenge" naruto says. Cinder runs her gloved fingers along his desk, "One remains and the most egotistical" she says.

"Sasuke will be dealt with soon.. Once Es-chan returns.. We'll plan our invasion of Konoha" naruto says and cinder rounds the desk, "What of the Daimyo" she says, running her fingers along his cheek. Naruto sighs softly and moves back to allow cinder to sit down, "Mitsuomi can handle that" he says.

***Gift of Spring Hotel*-*Lemon Warning***

Heavy breathing and soft flesh-slapping fills a penthouse bedroom, its source being kaguya as mitsuomi has her left leg on his shoulder and his member pounding her omanko. Ino and anko were suckling on her breasts but the scent blood was in the air as both have sunk their fangs into her F-cup milktanks. Mitsuomi grins at kaguya's passion filled face and glances down to her white pussy hairs, "Carpets match the drapes" he thought. Anko moves off of kaguya's breast as blood trickles down her her chin, moving to capture mitsuomi's mouth.

"T-this is.. V-very different" kaguya says, her breath heavy. Mitsuomi grins and speeds up his thrusts, causing moans to escape kaguya's mouth and he winces as anko bites his shoulder. Ino unlatches from kaguya's breast with heavy panting and half lidded eyes, "Mitsuomi-sama.. I need you" she coos, climbing over to settle kaguya and wiggling her ass in front of him. Mitsuomi pulls out and slams inside ino, much to the blonde's delight and kaguya's frustration but mitsuomi creates a shadow tentacle to slide inside the former goddesss.

"You can do that" anko says and mitsuomi titters, nudging his head for her to lay down. Anko complies and spreads her legs as a thicker shadow tentacle rams inside her shaved omanko, "Nyaaaahhh" anko cries and mitsuomi laughs as all three were moaning loudly. Kaguya's eyes were half lidded and slowly losing to her lust, "This is Sex.. It feels so Good.. Tenji was never like this" she thought.

"Ino-chan.. Do you think Sasuke-kun this Big" mitsuomi purrs, punishing her omanko. Ino throws her head back as she cums with a trembling squirt of her love juices, "Sasuke Who" she cries. Kaguya arches her back with a moan of her own but the shadow is relentless, garnering more sexy noises from her.

"Iku.. Iku.. Iku" anko cries, her body bucking from her orgasm. Ino collaspes onto kaguya and wraps her arms around the older woman's neck as mitsuomi continues to punish her, "Ayeee.. Hrnng.. Aaaahhhhh" she lets out. Mitsuomi slides out of ino to switch to kaguya and his shadow tentacle rams into ino, "Kaguya deserves the load" he says. Mitsuomi picks his pace and his tentacles do as well as the passion filled screams pick up a octave, "Take it.. Take it Allllll" he roars, his load filling kaguya with his baby batter and followed by three thunderous screams from the three vampire beauties. Mitsuomi leans down and bites ino on the neck, "Who is your Master" he says.

"You're my Master.. Mama wants more" ino moans, before biting kaguya again and anko comes around to bite mitsuomi and the room soon reeks of blood and sex.

***Lemon End*-*Uzukage Tower***

Hinata enters naruto office and the blond looks up with a smile, "What brings you here Hinata-chan" he asks.

"I heard Mitsuomi-san brought Ino back with him and killed Lee" hinata asks and naruto places his pen down, before slowly nodding.

"He did and he turned Ino as well.. Apparently Sasuke used his Chidori Eisou on them after he took Ino hostage" naruto explains and hinata shakes her head dismissively.

"Sasuke continues to show his true nature" hinata notes. The door opens as sakura steps in with a serious look on her face and naruto sighs, "I take it you heard" he says and sakura nods.

"Where is she?!" sakura says and naruto pinches his nose, "If I had to hazard a guess.. Mitsuomi fucking her eight ways to Sunday" he says and hinata blushes.

"She was betrayed by Sasuke and left her for dead.. Mitsuomi swooped in and took her for himself" naruto states. Sakura folds her arms with a shake of her head, "It'll be awhile before I even think of seeing or trusting her again" she says. Naruto rises from his seat and pops his joints, "Let get some food at Mamiya" he says, grabbing his coat. The three left the tower and headed for mamiya's place, "So when will your forces move on Konoha" sakura asks.

"Only the Espada will be handling Konoha and our timetable is not set in stone.. Mitsuomi and I feel we should put pressure on Konoha and the Daimyo" naruto states.

"How will you deal with the Daimyo" sakura asks.

"Mitsuomi will handle that part.. Once the Daimyo is dealt with.. The pressure will be on Konoha and break their morale.. I hope" naurto says. The three find a seat in a booth, "Their Arrogance won't be easily taken down.. Three shinobi wars and the Konoha Crush.. The Will of Fire will not let them falter" hinata says.

"They have perverted The Will of Fire.. They only invoke it when it suits them.. They chose to abandon Uzushio in its time of need.. Abandoned and Turned on all of us.. No The Will of Fire no longer exists.. Its the Will of Darkness.. Power.. Greed that exists in Konoha.. All the sacrifices of many great people have been dishonored to the highest order" naruto says and both nod.

***Fire Palace*-*Five Days Later***

A loud thump and yowl rouses the daimyo awake, "Shijimi" he says, sitting up but his wife is not in their bed. Another thump catches his ears and he slowly climbs out of bed and light a candle, "Shijimi" he says again. In the corner was a hunched over shape but as he comes closer, recognizes the shape as his wife but different. Her skin was grey and rotting with a rips in her nightgown.

"Shijimi" he questions and she only growls, slowly turning her head with the remains of their cat tora in her hands. Chunks of flesh was in her mouth and her eyes whited out, causing the daimyo the back away in horror.

"Guards!" he shouts and two men rush inside but both gasp in horror. However shijimi lunges at one to rip off a large part of his shoulder, with a wide spray of blood. The second guard stabs shijimi in the back as the daimyo backs away in fright. Shijimi seems to ignore the sword through her back and rises once again, shambling towards them.

"Run your Highness" the guard shouts but both gasp as the first guard rises with the same rotted look. The daimyo quickly flees as both his wife and guard prey on the second guard, his dying screams filling the bedroom.

"What in Kami's name was that" he thought, as more screams fill the halls. He reaches a intersection of halls and finds several of his maids devouring another guard but seem to ignore him. He reaches the throne room and pushes open the door but clutches his chest in horror. Before him was his entire advisory council or rather their heads on iron spikes, "W-what is this?!" the daimyo says. Devious and dark chuckling fills the room, "_**Haahahahaha.. Welcome.. Fire Lord**_" a voice says and causes the daimyo to whip around. However his eyes widen as a man was sitting on his throne and a woman he recognized leaning next to him.

"Y-you're An-anko Mitarashi" the daimyo says and anko titters, revealing her fangs.

"She is Daimyo-san and my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" mitsuomi says and snaps his fingers, "We represent Uzushio" he adds.

"Uzushio?!.. Why would that Uzumaki come here" the daimyo says. Mitsuomi uncrosses his legs and rises from the throne, "Well for one.. Your Hokage sent an invasion force to our ally Wave.. All in a bid to launch a full scale invasion of Uzushio" he says.

"That boy brought this on himself.. Declaring War on us and Wiping out Kumo and its capital" the damiyo says.

"While True.. Your Hokage would have done it first.. If Naruto hadn't.. You see your Hokage.. A man who sees emotions as Sin against nature is very Paranoid.. Always has been and always will be.. He was denied the position of Hokage and has schemed for Years and finally has it but that's not enough" mitsuomi says, now inches from the damiyo's face. The older man flinches at the unblinking steel-blue orbs, "Because of your fickle and indecisive nature.. Danzo now brings destruction to your Shinobi village and your country.. He has created more enemies than he can put down.. All the remaining of the Big Five are against you.. Suna.. Kiri.. Iwa and Kumo is no More.. Ironic isn't it.. Konoha stood by as Uzushio was wiped out by three of the five great nations and now you will suffer the same treatment" mitsuomi says. The daimyo turns to run but the corpses of his wife, guards, maids are in his path.

"S-spare me.. I can help you.. I can give you forces to bring them down.. I-I was wrong to name Danzo Rokudaime.. I should have kept a better eye on Konoha" the damiyo shouts. Mitsuomi tosses his head back with a wild cackle, "You mean those same forces.. Sent to Konoha.. Sorry but you sent them to their death" he says. The area in front of the throne segments and opens to a black void as ino and kaguya step out, "We killed all the remaining samurai and monks" ino says, licking her fangs. She now wears a revealing black shozoku but backless and a black trench coat, with black nails and lipstick.

"I can only imagine the look on Danzo's face.. Once he learns about tonight" mitsuomi muses and summons a pair of 1911 pistols. The Daimyo flinches and falls to his knees, "P-please Spare Me" he cries, as mitsuomi points his guns. However the vampire opens fire on the ghouls and destroying them all, "I'll spare you.. You can live with the knowledge.. That your entire bloodline is dead" mitsuomi says and leans down to look the daimyo in the eye.

"They didn't suffer.. Anko-chan knows many poisons.. So live with the shame that all this is your fault for siding with Danzo" mitsuomi croons, walking pass the man and his ladies following him to kill the remaining ghouls.

"That man will kill himself" kaguya says. Mitsuomi sighs and rubs his nose with his gun as he kills several ghouls, "If he can't bare the weight of his actions.. Then let him" he says.

"So what now" anko comments, letting her shadow snakes out to do some killing.

"We vanish like the night.. Ino did you send a suvivor to warn the ones not in the palace" mitsuomi says and ino slowly nods.

"I did.. Either they'll find an alive Daimyo or a dead Daimyo" ino says. Mitsuomi snaps his fingers and the area in front of them distorts and rips open to a turbulent void, "Either Way Konoha is finished" he says, as they step inside. Morning soon came and several monks not in konoha arrive to find the Daimyo hanging in his study and a detailed letter blaming danzo for everything, including the deaths of his entire family.

***One Month Later***

The mood in konoha was panic and fear as it has been just under a month since the daimyo's suicide and the death of his family. The news was meet with shock and confusion on who would commit such thing, some naturally blame naruto and uzushio but no evidence could be brought forth. This was the start of konoha's fall as Iroh Yoshimoto the samurai general left konoha with his forces to confirm matters about the daimyo's demise. The letter left by the deceased daimyo detailed much of his and danzo's dealings, causing iroh to take over as the new daimyo with the aid of his samurai. Iroh took a firm hand to the capital, which caused many non pro konoha merchants to cut ties with the village. Iroh then denounced danzo and konoha for their actions, cutting their funding and recalled all the ninja monks back to the capital. The next blow came as many of the konoha occupied outpost were attacked with ruthless efficiency, leaving a lone survivor to report things. Another blow came in the form a mass vanishing of civilians and shinobi but the final blow were reports of Iwa, Kiri and Suna forces testing the borders and encroaching on Fire country lands.

"THIS HAS TO BE THE DEMON'S DOING" mebuki shouts, as both sides of konoha's council meets. The civilian side were arguing and screaming at the shinobi side but danzo remains quiet.

"Medokusei.. Konoha is in its darkest hour.. Our Daimyo is dead and the New Daimyo has washed his hands of us.. Is this how Uzushio felt" shikaku says, reeling that his wife was one of the missing.

"Then we need to do something.. Every Day our supplies run out.. Even with the evacuation of civilians.. The Daimyo has set a blockade to prevent supplies.. Uzushio will take advantage of this" homura says.

"This is Danzo's doing.. If he has just killed the Demon.. None of this would have happened" ashikata shouts. Danzo's eye narrows and he taps the table, then ashitaka's head falls on the table. Several more Ne appear and to kill all the civilan council members. Mebuki runs to the door but a sword erupts out her chest, "S-sakura.. I-I was so wrong" she thought, slumping to the ground.

"Hokage-sama was that necessary" choza says. Sasuke scoffs with a fold of his arms, "Weakling deserve to die" he says.

"Konoha will not fall under my command.. We will not fall.. The Will of Fire will burn brightly.. The Great Tree will stand strong" danzo says. However suddenly a tremor erupts followed by an explosion, causing danzo and the shinobi council to rush to the roof of the tower. The stone face of danzo was crumpling and falling on to places in the village.

"Look at the Main Gate" inoichi shouts. Everyone's eyes widen as a tsunami of sand was crashing through the gate, "All forces spread out and defend" danzo orders, as everyone vanishes and leaves the older shinobi.

"This is indeed our darkest hour" koharu says. Danzo removes his hidden arm from his robe, covered by three golden locks.

"Uzushio has shown itself" danzo states and starts to unlock the three locks. Koharu and homura pull of their robes to reveal their old shinobi attire, "We must repel their forces at all costs" homura says.

"_**Wow.. Konoha must be strapped that the Elderly need to fight**_" a voice comments. Koharu and homura whip around to see mitsuomi sitting on the railing, with his legs crossed and a thin smile on his face.

"Who are you" koharu says.

"I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu and destroyer of science experiment's stone face.. Naruto told me to take down that eyesore" mitsuomi says, his trenchcoat drapped on his shoulders. The three locks fall to the ground as danzo's arms is revealed with ten Sharingan littering the arm, "So the boy has come for his Revenge" he says. Mitsuomi brushes off his coat with wag of his finger, "Revenge.. No Konoha brought this on themselves.. You all have created more enemies than you could put down and now you will pay for your actions" he says. Homura and koharu draw their kunai but mitsuomi blinks behind them with their heads in his hands, their bodies take a few steps and collasping.

"So then Hokage-san.. Shall we Dance" mitsuomi says, tossing the heads aside.

***Main Gate***

Sasuke and a host of jonin, chunin and genin reach the destroyed gate as the wall of sand stands before them, "This is like the Suna Kage" kiba says.

"That's because it is.. Kiba" a familiar voice states. Standing on the wall of sand were naruto, his espada, tsume, hana, zabuza and haku. Many of the konoha shinobi glare at the former kyubi jinchuriki and current ichibi, "Dobe" sasuke shouts.

"I look down and see so many familiar faces but I have some familar faces too" naruto says. Zabuza chuckles darkly and raises his new zanbato, "You like you've seen a ghost Kakashi" he sneers.

"How are you Still alive?!" kakashi shouts. Tsunade chuckles darkly and reveals her Rinnegan, "These hold sway over life and death" she says. Sasuke launches at them but tsunade counters with a shinra tensei, "Naru-kun.. I'm going hunt down that bitch" she says and vanishes.

"Gai-san.. Ten-ten.. If you want Lee's killer.. He currently at the Hokage Tower" naruto says.

"You're his Killer Naruto" ten-ten shouts and naruto shakes his head, "I didn't tell Mitsuomi to Kill Lee.. He chose to do that" he says. Gai stares at naruto with an uncharacteristic glare but turns on his heels.

"Gai it could be a trap" kakashi says, grabbing gai but he shrugs kakashi's hand off.

"No.. I see no lies in his eyes" gai says and leaps off with ten-ten. Kakashi whips around to raises his hitai-ate, "Naruto you disgrace your parents and the Sandaime" he says.

"Like you Kakashi.. You betrayed my parents long before I supposedly did.. All of Konoha betrayed my parents.. Jiji and all the others who sacrificed themselves for this forsaken village" naruto says and many curse him. Naruto holds out his arms with a shrug, "Well then lets commnece with operation Burning Leaf" he say and hundreds of clones launch forward.

**[This will jump around Very much and Fast Paced. So Beware]**

[Music Playing- Frenzied Battle- Bleach Ost]

Tsume and hana quickly swarm kiba as zabuza and kakashi do battle. Haku mows down weak genin with her hyoton, while the espada go for their opponents. Hajime cracks his knuckles as he stares at neji, "So you're the guy who knocked my men" he says. Neji glares at hajime as he shifts into his juken stance, "So you are the leader of those police" he says.

"I am but I am also Espada number Six" hajime says and blitzes forward with speed, that catches neji off gaurd. Neju regains his guard and snaps back with several strikes but hajime parries and blocks but manages to force a hangman's jab through neji's defense.

"How.. His arms should be useless" neji thought, staggering back. What neji didn't know is that hinata had taught every espada how to counter the juken. Hajime presses neji but both are forced to jump back as a fissure of ice separates them, "Oi watch it Esdeath" hajime shouts. Esdeath tosses aside a lowly chunin, "Sorry about that Hajime" she says and continues on. Hajime adjusts his cap with a growl, "Where were we" he says and both charge each other.

***Kiba and Shino vs Tsume and Hana***

"Why are you here Bitch" kiba shouts and tsume growls, "Here to pay you back.. You little brat" she hisses. Hana glares at her brother but back to shino, "Your clan was ostracized very much like Naruto.. Yet you choose to betray him" she says. Shino raises his arms and his kikaichu emerge, "Logic dictated that it was best for the hive" he says.

"Tsuga" kiba and tsume shout, slamming into one another. Hana draws her sword and prepares herself but breaks left to dodge the swarm of insects, "This will be tough" she thought.

"Hana move right" a voice says and hana taps her neck, "Who is this" she says, on her communicator.

"13.. Now move" the voice says. Hana breaks right as something whizzes by her, opening up shino's head and spray blood.

"Now help your mom" 13 says, as shino collaspes. Kiba back jumps with a roar of rage, "Damn it.. Shino?!" he shouts.

"Tsuga" hana shouts and kiba narrowly dodges his sister's attack. Tsume extends her nails and swipes at kiba but he tosses a pill to akamaru.

"Man-Beast Clone" kiba shouts and akamaru transforms into him. The two quickly merge into a two-headed wolf with a loud roar, "I'll Kill you both" he shouts, swiping at them. Tsume bares her fangs as black fur erupts through out her body as she transforms into a large black wolf, easily kiba and akamaru's transformed size. Both wolves slams into one another but kiba is pushed back, "Hana Now" tsume shouts, trying to pin kiba down. Hana quickly channels chakra to her sword and legs, jumping onto kiba's back and ramming her sword into the neck of the right head. Kiba roars in pain and the transformation falters, separating the pair and kiba clutches his throat as blood flows. Tsume returns to her human form as kiba falls to one knee, her fingers extend to sharp spikes.

"Kiba.. You are my son.. I loved you unconditionally but you chose to betray me.. Rape me.. Sell me as a common whore.. Die" tsume says, liberating kiba's head from his shoulders. Akamaru whimpers and shows his belly, "You are only followed Kiba because he was your master" tsume says.

"We won't kill you" hana says and places a hiraishin seal on him and akamaru vanishes. The mother and daughter quickly head off to continue their mission against their clan.

***Naruto vs Konohamaru Corp***

Naruto stood with his hands behind his back as numerous konoha ninja launch at him but he moves his ring finger and all them are torn about by razor thin wire. Naruto had a clone keeping sasuke busy as he faces the three before him, all three looking at him with rage and fear.

"I have to say I am disappointed more than anything" naruto says, his face blank.

"Shut up Demon.. Because of you my Grandma.. Grandpa and my Parents died.. Even my Uncle Asuma" konohamaru shouts. Naruto shakes his head with a sigh, "So that the lies Danzo has fed you.. A rouge Uchiha murdered Biwako-san.. Orochimaru killed Jiji and Akatsuki members killed Asuma" he says.

"If you hadn't been born.. None of this would have happened" meogi shouts. Naruto moves his hands to his sides and his zetsuei rises from his shadow, "Tell me.. Would say that.. If you were made into a Jinchuriki.. If Jiji used you.. Could any of you endure the combined hate of an entire village" he says but their thoughts confirmed everything and his eyes widen and narrow into rage.

"DANZO" naruto roars, shocking the three but sand ensnares their forms. Naruto steps forward with glowing eyes, another set of arms emerge on his body.

"Get away from us Demon" udon shouts but naruto touches their foreheads and floods their body with chakra. Seals emerges on their bodies and flake off, causing all three to gasp and feverishly look around.

"Naru-Niichan?!.. Where.. Where am I" konohamaru says. Naruto releases the three from the sand, "It would take too long to explain.. Once you get there ask for Hinata" he says, slapping them with his hiraishin seal and all three vanish.

"**Mitsuomi Make Danzo Suffer**" naruto thought, clicking his zetsuei out of the sheath.

"**Consider it done Naruto**" mitsuomi says and naruto turns as sasuke was baring down on him.

"DOBE!" sasuke roars. Naruto draws his sword and blocks sasuke's downward strike, causing the ground to buckle under him.

"Such eyes Sasuke.. Crazed and Delusional" naruto says. Sasuke back jumps with a glare on his face and his EMS activated, "I will kill you again Dobe and then that Kiriyu" he says.

"Haaahahaha.. You are delusional that you can kill Mitsuomi.. Let alone me" naruto says and smiles, showing off his fangs.

"I should let Cinder deal with you but well its personal for us Teme" naruto says and both charge each other with loud battle cries. [song ends]

***Tsunade vs Shizune***

Tsunade lands in front of the hospital as her paths spread out to deal with the clans, before her were several Ne and shizune behind them, "So Shizune too afraid to face me" tsunade says, pulling on her gloves. Shizune glares at her former sensei but a smirk forms her face as a looming shadow engulf them. Tsunade turns as a large fist was baring down on her but she quickly turns on her heels with her arm engulfed in chakra. Choza cries out in pain as his arm snaps from tsunade's punch but the vampire wasn't done as she leaps towards his face, "Tsūtenkyaku" she shouts, connecting with a axe kick with enough force to cave in choza's skull.

"Choza?!" inoichi shouts, as the larger man slams to the ground. Tsuande lands with a crack of the ground but shikaku quickly uses his kagemane, "Inochi now" he shouts. Inoichi readies for his mind destruction jutsu but tsunade slowly raises her hand, "Bansho Ten-in" she thought, yanking him forward. Shikaku is forced to release his jutsu and flings several kunai at tsunade but she whips around and inoichi take the kunai, before snapping his neck.

"Kill her Damn it" shizune shouts. The Ne blitz tsunade but her inhuman reflexes make short work of them, "Shadow Strangle Jutsu" shikaku shouts, catching tsuande from behind but the jutsu has no effect.

"Impossible" shikaku says but tsunade blinks in front of him and separates his head from his body. Tsuande turns to shizune but takes several senbon to her eyes and body, "You've become weak Shizune" she says, ripping them out and her wound healing.

"Shut up You Bitch.. You allowed my Uncle to die.. Then you dragged me around like some pet.. Always running from bill collectors and watching you drink yourself to death" shizune but her eyes widen as tsunade's hand was embedded in her chest and out her back.

"You're right.. I did very shitty things and I will make up for that" tsuande says, ripping her arm free and shizune collaspes. Tsuande makes her way inside and towards a certain pervert's room, nurses and doctors ran in fear of her as she kicks open the door. Jiraiya lays motionless as tsuande approaches, "There are so many things.. I would say to you" she says but grabs him, "However you are underserving" she adds, squeezing his throat. Jiraiya's eyes shoot open as tsunade crushes his wind pipe, "You and Kushina will have words" she hisses, as his neck snaps and his eyes roll back in his head.

***Ino and Kaguya vs Shikamaru and Choji***

Shikamaru stares between at his childhood friend and former teammate but their gazes were also on kaguya as she tore through their forces.

"I-ino.. You're alive" choji says. Ino pulls on her fingerless gloves, "I am Choji.. Mitsuomi-sama saved me and allowed me to be reborn as a Denizen of the dark" she says, flashing her fangs. Shikamaru clenches his fist as he tried to calculate a plan but ino giggles, "That won't work Shika" she says, tapping her temple.

"What do we do Shikamaru" choji says and shikamaru sighs, "We fight to survive" he says.

"You don't have to fight Shikamaru.. Choji.. Naruto doesn't want to kill you.. You can be spared like the others" ino says and choji's eyes widen, "Others" he says.

"The Missing people.. Naruto did something" shikamaru states and ino nods.

"He did.. During the Chunin exams.. He found out who to spare.. Who were genuinely innocent and two weeks ago started evacuating them.. Your mothers are there and safe.. They'll be confined for some time but will be released" ino explains but her eyes widen and red tears run down her cheeks.

"However our Fathers are dead" ino says and wipes her blood-tears. The pair's eyes widen in shock, "Why kill them.. They could have been spared?!" choji shouts.

"Choji your father wanted to kill Naruto after he was born and again when he stole the Sacred Scroll.. Your father simply felt it was too troublesome.. M-my father erased many of Naruto's early memories" ino says. Choji was about to charge ino but kaguya grabs them from behind and their chakra is taken, until both collaspe. Ino shakes her head and slaps to seal on them and both vanish.

"You do not mourn your father" kaguya says and ino slowly shakes her head, "I see the world through unfiltered eyes now.. I see Sasuke.. My parents and all Konoha through unfiltered eyes" she says.

"Have you located the civilian shelters" kaguya says and ino nods, "Yes.. Let us deal with them before moving on" she says and both vanish.

***Iruka vs Naruto Clone-34***

Naruto-34 tosses iruka to the forest floor as the former mentor coughs violently, "Do you remember this place Iruka" 34 says. Iruka rubs his throat with a glare on his face, "Why" he says. 34 spreads his arms apart, "This place is where I learned about Ahri.. You told me I was not her but that was lie wasn't it" he says.

"You killed my parents.. A whole host of people.. You should never have allowed to live" iruka says, brandishing a kunai and shoots forward. 34 keeps his hands behind his back and dodges iruka's swipes with ease, "So who got to you.. The elders.. Danzo.. It doesn't matter" he says.

"Stand still Demon" iruka shouts. 34 catches iruka's left and snaps it in two, then a kick to the leg and breaks his kneecap. Iruka screams and falls to the ground as 34 holds the broke arm, "I actually believed your words" he says. Iruka glares at naruto with pain filled eyes, "K-kill me demon and P-prove us right" he says. 34 stares at iruka and closes his eyes, "As you wish.. Your opinion has no merit" he says, exploding and killing them both.

***Neji vs Hajime***

Neji skids back with a glare on his face as hajime stands tall, "I'm curious as why you hate the Boss and Hinata-san" hajime says. Neji brushes some blood from his cheek, "They dare to deny their Fate" he says. Hajime rolls his neck with a sigh, "So you're one of those huh.. You choose not to make your own fate" he states.

"Even after learning the truth of his father's demise.. He refuses to see reason" naruto-44 says, approaching with hiashi on his shoulder. The older man was beaten and bloody as neji glares but 44 drops hiashi, "You should feel lucky.. You and Hiashi are the only living members alive in Konoha.. Once fighting broke up.. The Branch started to rebel but the main house used their barbaric seal and murdered them all" 44 says and grins, "So I killed them all except Hiashi-teme" he adds. Neji was about to rush 44 but hajime cracks him with a punishing body-blow and neji collaspes. 44 places the hiraishin seal on them and they vanish, "Hinata will decide their fate.. They may hate her but she still cares for them" he says.

"How's the operation going" hajime says, as they leap onto a roof.

"Fighting is starting to die down and our objectives are coming along.. The boss was right to let their supplies run down and weaken them.. Boss is fighting Sasuke and Mitsuomi fighting Danzo.. The Hachibi is killing clones.. 55 through 65 are retrieving the masks from the Uzumaki shrine and retrieving the ashes of the previous Hokages and their wives" 44 explains.

***Kakashi vs Zabuza and Haku***

Kakashi narrowly dodges the ice spears of haku as blood runs his left eye but breaks right as zabuza crashes down with his sword.

"Come on Kakashi.. You're getting slower.. Too bad about that eye" zabuza sneers. Kakashi tries to reign in his breath but back jumps quickly as a mirror of ice forms under him. Haku rises from the mirror with a look of anger on her face, "How can you betray Naruto-kun" she says.

"Naruto is the cause of my Sensei's death" kakashi says but cries out, as an elbow is driven into back. Kakashi staggers forward and whips around with his kunai but naruto-11 catches the kunai through his forearm.

"You're wrong about that Kakashi.. It was not my birth but the actions of your Teammate Obito Uchiha" 11 says. Kakashi lets go his kunai and charges manifesting his Raikiri, "Lies" he shouts but 11 dodges the arm and snaps it in two. Kakashi screams as he stagges back but yells more as 11 rips out his Sharingan eye.

"Give that back" kakashi shouts but zabuza splits him vertically. Zabuza chuckles darkly as 11 crushes the eye in his hand, "That felt good" zabuza says.

"You should fall back.. The Hachibi is running rampant but she will dealt with soon enough" 11 says and places his hands on their shoulder, returning them to Uzushio.

"How rude.. I wanted to kill them" a feminine voice says. 11 turns to ophelia with a frown, "Your existence is a sad one" he says. Ophelia's eyes narrow in rage, "Fuck You!" she roars as, eight tentacles pierce 11 but he dispels and she howls in rage.

[Music Playing- Beginning of the End- Spineshank]

***Mitsuomi vs Danzo, Gai and Ten-ten***

Mitsuomi rests his black claymore on his shoulder with a wide smirk on his face, "How many does this make Hokage-san" he says. Danzo watches as another of his Sharingan eyes closes from Izanagi's usage, "How can things be falling apart so much" he thought. Mitsuomi raises his sword and shoot forward but a sandal collides with his head and sends him flying into several buildings. Gai lands followed by ten-ten, "Are you alright Hokage-sama" he says, ignoring the Sharingan riddled arm.

"I am fine.. This boy is powerful" danzo says, influencing them to ignore his arm. A rumble of debris erupts upward as mitsuomi walks out the cloud, his right eye missing and his cheek caved in but it slowly regenerates.

"Try again" mitsuomi says but tilts his head, "Oya.. Its eyebrow ninja and panda girl" he adds and rolls his neck.

"You're gonna pay for Lee" ten-ten shouts. Mitsuomi blinks forward and drives his sword through ten-ten's chest, "Useless characters should just Die" he says, ripping his sword out violently and cutting off her head.

"Ten-Ten" gai roars, going fifth gate. Mitsuomi chuckles as his reiatsu pulses putting both on immediate guard but danzo gasps as one more of his eyes close.

"Impossible" danzo thought but his breath hitches as mitsuomi cuts him vertically. However yet again danzo uses izanagi but gai uses the moment to blitz mitsuomi, "Konoha Senpuu" gai shouts but mitsuomi manages a block with his right forearm. Danzo appear not far away but jerks as a black sword was in his chest. Mitsuomi grabs gai's leg and slams him hard to the ground and jerks his hand back to rip his sword free, as danzo fades once again.

"Sun is Getting Low Danzo" mitsuomi shouts. Gai spears mitsuomi into a wall and rains punches to the vampire but he tanks all of them and send a stiff kick to gai's chest.

"Futon: Shinkū Taigyoku" danzo shouts, blasting mitsuomi with a large wind blast. Gai goes to his six gate and launches his Asa Kujaku, igniting the residual wind into a fiery explosion and engulfs mitsuomi. Danzo lands next gai as the latter reigns in his breath but both narrow their eyes as mitsuomi emerges from the flames. His body was still burning in spots as his shirt falls away but the smile on his face sent shivers down gai's spine.

"He is some kind unstoppable fiend" gai utters. Danzo stares at his arm and only one eye remains open, "I can use Izanagi once more.. I can not lose Shisui's eye" he thought. Mitsuomi rolls his neck but out the corner of his eye, spies several dragon shaped flames kissing the sky.

"I should end this now" mitsuomi thought and rolls his shoulder, before pointing his left index finger. His cero starts to form, "You know what destroyed the Capital of Lightning" mitsuomi starts and grins, "This but on a much larger scale" he adds, shocking gai.

"You would destory our village" gai shouts and mitsuomi nods with a wide grin.

"Hachimon: Kyomon" gai shouts, going to his seventh gate. Mitsuomi fires his cero as gai holds his hands in strange formation, "Hirudora" he shouts and mitsuomi's eyes widen as roar tiger erupts from gai's punch. Both attacks collide and tear through the buildings but the tiger slowly pushes forward, causing mitsuomi to cackle widly and bite his hand form another cero. However this cero distorts and grows into a mishapen blue blast, "As a token of respect feel my Gran Ray Cero" mitsuomi howls. Gai and danzo gasps as the blue cero ovetakes gai's hirudora and engulf both of them in a thunderous explosion. Mitsuomi raises his hand and his zetsuei flies to him, "There" he thought vanishing. Danzo appears on the roof of the hokage tower with a firm look of rage on his face but its short lived as a hand erupts out his chest.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Thought you could run from me Hokage-san.. Naruto wants you to suffer for turning his kohai against him with loyalty and slave seals" mitsuomi sneers. Danzo spits up some blood, "Konoha will not Fall.. I will Take you with me and my successor will Kill Uzumaki" he says, reaching for his top.

"Ura Shishō Fūin" danzo shouts, as a black symbol forms on his chest but gasps as mitsuomi was the railing with his arm missing, "Sorry Die by Yourself Hokage-san" he sneers, blinking away. The seal activates and draws danzo and the top half of the tower as mitsuomi hovers but rumbles of thunder echo, "Look like the curtain is about to fall" he muses.

***Naruto and Mitsuomi vs Sasuke and Ophelia***

Naruto rolls his neck several times as he stares at sasuke's partial Susanoo, "**Heheeheh.. He looks so angry**" shukaku says, laughing. Rain starts to fall with dark clouds in the sky but sasuke to laugh, "I will kill you again.. I will bring down the heavens on you like I did Itachi" he sneers and laughs loudly. Naruto sighs and shakes his head but raises his left skyward, causing sasuke's eyes widen as the storm clouds part.

"What have you done Dobe?!" sasuke roars.

"We manipulated the weather Sasuke-chan" mitsuomi says, hovering above naruto and he slowly descends.

"I take it Danzo is dead" naruto says. Sasuke roars and fires his Susanoo's arrow but both raise their hands and double layed danku blocks the arrow.

"As a doornail" mitsuomi says but grins as opheila appear in front sasuke. Opheila releases her biju power as charka tails form as sasuke dispels his Susanoo, "I will assist you Nanadaime-sama" she says. Mitsuomi hears and starts laughing wildly and falls to his knees, "Ahahahahaha.. Him?!.. Ahahahahahahahahahahaha" he howls. Naruto dispels his zetsuei and pulls on his gloves, "Mitsuomi lets end this.. Sasuke is mine.. Ophelia is yours" he says. Mitsuomi slaps the ground as his laughter slowly dies down but lunges forward and spears opheila, through several buildings.

"I Will Kill you Dobe" sasuke roars, sending his Amaterasu. Naruto breaks left and quickly right to dodge the flames but closes the gap between. Sasuke manages to get up guard as naruto cracks him a right, into a furious flurry of punches and kicks but the blond held the advantage. Sasuke drives his chokuto into the ground, "Chidori Nagashi" he roars but naruto dodges, "I know that trick already" he mocks, infuriating sasuke more and more. Naruto continues to press sasuke and slowly his moves become more and more sloppy, making him more and more predictable.

"You seem to be slowing down Sasuke.. Looks I'll take this Final encounter" naruto says, dodging sasuke chidori-senbon.

"SHUT UP" sasuke roars, bring forth his susanoo once again. Naruto raises his hands and sand erupts around them and two large sand hands grab the avatar. A third arm rises from naruto's back and a Rasengan form but it grows and screeches into the shape of shuriken, as more sand engulfs sasuke to keep him in place.

"DOBE!" sasuke roars.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken" naruto thought, tossing it forward. The sand funnels and guides the attack toward sasuke and cover both him and his Susanoo. The sand bulges out as the Rasensuriken explodes with its hundred of mircoscopic wind blades.

[Music playing- Naruto Shippuden OST - Sasuke's Ninja Way]

The sand starts to fall as naruto with a blank face but his eyes widen as a screeching chokuto erupts from his chest, glancing back naruto see sasuke with a sadistic grin on his face but his right eye an empty white.

"Hahaahahahaha.. I told you Dobe.. You can Never Beat me.. Once I kill you and Kiriyu.. I will march into Uzushio and wipe it out.. I'll even Fuck all your women and make them birth a whole new clan of Uchiha" sasuke sneers, twisting the blade. Naruto spits up some blood and slowly reaches for the chokuto, "You are truly unsaveable" he whispers.

"I don't need to be saved.. We Uchiha are destined to Rule" sasuke shouts but his breath hitches as black spike pierces his body.

"No Sasuke.. The Uchiha allow their Hate to rule and distort their perception.. Itachi tried to make you the Redeemer of the Uchiha but you Failed him" naruto says, pulling in sasuke's blood.

"Shut up.. Itachi was wrong.. We Uchiha should rule" sasuke sputters, as his body becomes more and more emaciated. His grip loosens on chokuto and sasuke drops his his knees, then collasping as husk of a man. Naruto pulls the chokuto from his chest and turns to sasuke but erases his body with a cero, "I hope in Death.. You find Peace that could not find in Life" he says.[song ends]

Naruto looks up at the sky and sighs as he sends the chokuto into shadows but he notices no sounds of battle or explosions. Naruto senses out mitsuomi and makes his way to him but his eyes widen, "What?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi has opheila pinned on a piece of wall with his mouth on her neck, her face flush in ecstasy and fangs forming in her mouth.

"Ahhh.. More.. More.. Fuck me.. Fuck me" opheila cries. Naruto face-palms with a rub of his forehead, "MITSUOMI!" he shouts, with a big head. Mitsuomi jerks and pulls off of opheila, "Oh.. Hey Naruto.. Killed Sasuke-chan Huh" he says, licking the blood from his mouth.

"Ohh.. Sorry about that.. One thing lead to another and you know" mitsuomi says, pulling opheila to her feet. Naruto sighs and summons his trenchcoat, "Forget about it.. Sasuke is dead.. My clones and the other Espada are wiping up their remaining forces" he says. Mitsuomi wraps his arms around opheila, "Here that Ophi-chan.. We can go and have a celebratory Orgy with An-chan.. Ino-chan and Kaguya-chan" he say and naruto sighs, with another face-palm.

***Uzushiogakure***

Hiashi awakes with a start and inside a cell with neji, "Where am I" he says. The sound of a chair moving echoes and hiashi whips around to see hinata sitting in front of them with hanabi. Hiashi gets to his feet but the chains keep in his place, "Are you proud of yourself.. Seeing me broken" he says. Neji starts to stir and sees hinata, "Where are we Hiashi-sama" he says.

"You're in Uzushio.. Konoha has fallen by now" hinata says and neji glares but hinata ignores him, "Our clan has fallen.. Only a few members were spared all them are from both branches" she adds.

"They're Traitors.. Like you.. Both of you" hiashi shouts. Hanabi clenches her right fist, "Was mother a traitor" she says but hiashi says nothing. Hinata reaches for her ribbon and slowly removes it, revealing her markless forehead.

"Naruto-kun removed the Seal and will do so to the others as well.. No longer will our clan be divided but united" hinata says.

"You are hopelessly naive" hiashi says and hinata sighs rising from her seat.

"No matter what you think of me Father.. Neji.. I love you both.. I hope time in this cell will change your perception but if not.. You both will be executed" hinata says, leaving with hanabi. The sisters see other suvivors of Konoha, shikamaru and choji are with their mothers along with akamaru and ibiki head of the T&I department of Konoha. Soon most would be released and given new starts in Uzushio but two refused their new start.

***Epilogue***

The Shinobi nation have changed dramatically in the last twelve years after the fall of Konohagakure. Uzushiogakure was recognized as a Great Village by Iwa, Suna, Kiri but Kumo was regulated to a minor village after its fall. The new Fire Daimyo condenmed konoha and from its ashes rose Honōgakure with its Honōkage Shikamaru Nara and soon to be Kage Konohamaru Sarutobi. Good news also came at the birth of naruto and hinata's triplets Minato, Kushina and Himawari. Sakura gave birth to a daughter named Sarada, while Koyuki gave birth to tsunade's son Nawaki and her own daughter named Mito. Minerva eventually took mei's place as Mizukage and the auburn beauty took her dark kiss but not before having a son with her faithful chojuro. The suvivors of Kumo and Konoha were released and built new lives in Uzushio, some left to return to their respective nations. Naruto kept his promise and freed the Biju from their hosts and the nine were free to live in Uzushio or travel, to which some did and shockingly ahri remained in Uzushio as its guardian along with Isobu. Mitsuomi, kagyua, anko, ino and ophelia left Uzushio and began exploring the world, their last communciaton was them heading to kaguya's homeworld to rekt shit as he said. Uzushiogakure continues to rise and truly lives up to his name as the Village of Longevity.

THE END

A/N-2: Welp that is It. I hope you like and sorry if the Fall of Konoha was rushed. Thank you for everyone support and keep your eyes out for More of my Stories. Stay Frosty.


End file.
